I wish
by make up your mind
Summary: How do you move on, when someone you love is gone? And when you finally have moved on, how do you handle it when they come back into your life?
1. what could go wrong?

Prologue:

It had been 6 months since Nabu 'died'. Ever since that day the Winx and the Specialists has been on a mission, to get him back. Now 6 months later they had found a way to talk to him, all they had to do was entered the cave of the dead. What could go wrong?

"Tell me again why we let Layla get her way?" Brandon said looking at Sky who had just come out of the ship.

"Because she is pregnant with Nabu's baby and she was going to kill us if we didn't." Sky answered.

"I still think is a bad idea."

"You're not the only one." Riven said while getting the last things out of the ship.

"Hey you guys do know that I can hear you, right "Layla said, who was sitting on some boxes outside "I need to go with you, I want to talk to Nabu. Beside Nabu's mom is driving me crazy, she keeps calling me."

"Layla you are 8 almost 9 months pregnant and Stella is 5 months pregnant. It would have been best for you and the baby to stay home, like Stella." Timmy said looking serious at Layla. "Beside anything he says, we can tell you after."

"Like you are going to, tell me the truth."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean." Brandon said offended.

"Guys come on; we need to meet the girls and Helia by the cave." Sky said and started walking" So just let it go; we don't have time to fight."

"Sky slow down a little, 8 almost 9 months pregnant lady needs to get op here" Riven said offering Layla his hand so she could stand up. Layla had asked Riven and Musa to be the baby's guardians. So Riven was doing everything he could to help Layla with the baby. Not that he wouldn't have done it anyway but he just felt more responsible after Layla had asked him.

"Thanks Riven, for not saying the fat lady can't get up" Layla said and glared at Brandon.

"One time, two months ago, c'mon Layla can you forgive me?"

"Yes I can but I won't."

"Layla, now you're just being mean."

"Okay, okay I will forgive you" Brandon smiled "But you not off the hook."

"Are you coming?" sky yelled, who had stopped and waiting for them.

"Dude we are right behind you, no need to yell." Brandon said.

"Sorry." Sky said and started walking again.

"Layla you trust Musa right?" Riven asked after a while.

"Yes I do trust Musa. Why?" Layla answered confused.

"Well she could tell you, what Nabu had to say."

"Look Riven, I do trust Musa but she got a lot going on. She just found out that she is 3 months pregnant, give the girl a break." Layla cover her mouth with her hand as she realized what she had said.

"She is what!" Riven yelled and turned around to face Layla. "She is pregnant" he said in a whisper. Nobody tried to break the silence that was over them now. So at last Riven did it. "I'll be back soon." and went back the way they came from.

* * *

"Hey are you guys ready?" Stella asked when they arrived at the cave.

"Stella what are you doing here?" Brandon asked and ran over to Stella.

"Well Layla got to go so..."

"So what Stella." Brandon said looking at Stella who looked upset." And you girls, why did you bring her with you."

"Well she did make a good point. Why should she be at home just because she is pregnant?" Musa said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well Musa, you only think that because you are pregnant too." Sky pointed out.

"How do you...LAYLA!" Musa yelled and turned to Layla

"I didn't mean for it to come out, it just did." Layla said looking really upset.

" Layla you promised. "Musa looked at her disappointed. Musa had always trusted Layla. So she was a bit surprised that Layla had not kept her promise.

"Okay...where is Riven." Musa said looking around after him.

"He went back to the Ship, I think." Sky said as he wrapped he's arms around Blooms waist from behind and kissed her on the cheek." You go talk to Riven; we will wait for you in the cave with Helia and Flora." And with that Musa ran off to go find Riven.

"So, why is Helia and Flora in the cave?" Timmy asked.

"That is a long story." Tecna said and took Timmy's arm and dragged him in the cave. While Bloom took Sky's and Layla's and did the same, leaving Stella and Brandon all alone.

"I'm sorry Stella I didn't." Brandon started apologizing but Stella cut him off before he could speak any further.

"Brandon I get it. You are scared that something might happened to little Sophie." She said and placed a hand on her stomach." But it can't be that dangerous if you let Layla come." Brandon tried to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say. She was right." Beside I missed you Brandon, I haven't seen you for two days now." And a big smile appeared on Brandon's face.

"Do you know how much I have missed you." he said and pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"I know you had to help Helia with something, but where have you been staying? Flora said you weren't staying at their place"

"At Riven's and Musa's. Musa wasn't home so Helia and I went there"

"Why?" She asked confused.

"We were kind off hiding from Flora. She and Helia were fighting over a painting."

"They still are, is not like- Sophie stop kicking me." She said while looking down at her stomach.

"Stop call him Sophie, I don't think he likes it." Brandon said playful.

"It is a she, and she likes the name Sophie."

"We will see when he is born. Now let's go" He said placing one of his arms around her waist, and led her in the cave.

* * *

Riven were now sitting on the ship's floor, thinking about what Layla had said. She was pregnant, his Musa was pregnant. How did it happen? Okay he knew how, but why hadn't she said anything. Why did she tell Layla and not him the father to the child, her child? Okay she had been a little off lately, last week she started crying, because he had made a joke about Helia and her might being brother and sister. He had apologized and said he didn't mean it, but no matter how many times he apologized, she wouldn't stop crying. Two days later she was still crying. He had got her dad to come over, so he could try. But the second she saw him she started crying even harder than before. It wasn't like Musa to do that, she maybe cry from time to time but not over a joke or seeing her dad. Oh god, he was going to be a dad. Him, Riven that always screwed things up. How was he going to raise a kid? He couldn't do that, he probably kill the kid the second day.

"Riven." Riven looked up and there where Musa." I'm sorry Riven; I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Come here." Riven took Musa's hand and drag her down to him, so she could sit on his lap. She laid her head on his chest and started crying softly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head." How long have you known?"

"Since last week, I just didn't know how to tell you sorry."

"It is okay."

"No... it not... okay, Riven. Since we got back together, you definitely try hard... to be a good... boyfriend and I " all of Musa crying made it almost impossible for Riven to hear what she was saying.

"Musa, can't hear a thing of what you saying." Riven could have said many things in this situation. But Riven being Riven, he said one of the few things, that could upset Musa even more.

" I trying to apolo...apologize and... you can't hear what ...I'm saying." Now she was crying hard, just like last time. Riven knew that he had to say something or do something, if he didn't want it to end like last time.

"Musa I understand why you didn't tell me. You don't have to apologize." He lifted up her chin so she was looking into he's eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes I do." He didn't really, but he hoped that he would find out.

"Wow." Musa said and wiped away her tears.

"What?"

"You are a really good a liar."

"Okay I don't, but you could tell me then I would."

"There is a thing I need to know first." Musa said and looked very serious

"Okay." Riven mumbled

"How do you feel about the whole pregnancy thing?" It was scaring the living hell out of him, that he was going to be a dad. Not that he would ever admit that, not directly. Beside he couldn't tell Musa that, she would start crying again.

"There two things I know right now. One: that I'm not going to be the greatest father, but I'm going to try to be a father for our kid and as long you are with me Musa, I think i can handle it."

"But what if I'm not there?" She asked and looked down the floor.

"What, are you leaving me." Riven was surprised. They had been back together 6 months and lived together for 5. Everything was going good or at least he thought so.

"No Riven. Oh god, no I'm not leaving you. Why would you ever think that?" She was trying to sound normal, but he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Because you said, but what if I'm not there." She looked him in the eyes and said something he never ever wanted to think about.

"I mean what if I died."

"Don't talk like that, and never think about something like that." He tightened his grip around her. "I love you way too much, to even think about that. I would do anything to keep that from happening. "He placed his lips on hers, and gave her a passionate kiss

"But that happened to my parents. My dad would do anything to keep that from happening to my mom, but she died Riven. The same thing happened to her parents, her dad just took it better than my dad. I can't stop thinking about it. I keep thinking about the day my mom died, I didn't just lose my mom I also lost a part of my dad too. Do you know how it feel like to see the person you look up to, destroy the thing you love the most?" Riven didn't know what to say. A while ago the only thing he knew about Musa's family was that her mom had died because of some illness. "He destroyed everything thing that has something with music to do, and I was so scared, that he maybe would hurt me too." Riven had met her dad a few times, mostly because he lived with Musa. Riven couldn't really imagine that man he had met, would do something like that. "So I called my uncle." And a little smile was playing on her lips.

"And then what happened?"

"He came took me with him till my dad was over the worst."

"I think I understand, you scared that the same thing is going too happened to the baby."

"Yes that, and I was afraid of your reaction."

"I love you Musa" He said after a while.

"And you to" He placed a hand on her stomach and smiled.

"We love you too Riven." These days after she found out she was pregnant, had been a nightmare for her. She had been so afraid of his reaction, but now it was all gone as she was on sitting there on his lap with his arm around her. "Okay, now let's go the other are already gone. "She got off his lap and out of the ship.

"You're not going anywhere but home." There was no way he was going to allow Musa to go with them. Not now that he knew she was pregnant.

"No I'm not going home, I'm going with you. Beside there is nothing to do at home"

"You can go home to Stella." Saying that the first thing he could think of, that might make her change her mind

"No I can't"

"Yes you can."

"No I can't because Stella is here." And with that she ran to the cave.

"What" Yelled Riven as he ran after her.

* * *

"We have been walking for hours now and still we haven't seen anything yet. It's just hopeless." Flora said. It had been an hour since they all finally met up.

"Flora, are you okay." Helia said and put his hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine, so you guys can stop looking at me." Flora said.

" STOP!" Layla yelled, they all stop and looked down on the ground.

"Please say you peed in your pants, and the baby is not coming." Riven said.

"I could say it, but AVVVV!" Layla yelled again.

"Okay, guys you go get the things we need from the ship and girls you help me with Layla." Flora said, and all the boys started running but not Riven.

"I told you so. You should have stayed at home, but no you just have to do the exact opposite." he yelled at Layla.

"Riven." Bloom said and helped Flora with Layla

"Now what do we do, we can't get to-." Riven continued still not listening.

"Riven, you are not helping." Tecna interrupted him.

"What if Stella goes into labor too, Then we have two.."

" Riven stop yelling at Layla!" They all turn to look at Musa. "Go out to the ship and help the boys or you WILL regret it." Musa said with a death glare.

"Okay I'm going, just calm down." Stella said

"Stella I was talking to Riven."

"I thought I was the only one who got "The glare" from you and now you telling me others get it too! I feel like our whole relationship is based on a lie." Stella said dramatic, only she master being so dramatic in a so inappropriate situation.

"Here we go." Riven muttered furiously

"What is that supposed to mean Riven."

"Well you al-"

"Riven go!" Layla and Musa yelled at the same time. Riven might not like people telling him what to do, but he wasn't stupid. So he ran after the boys.

"Okay Layla you need to breathe."Tecna reminded her.

"I'm breathing." Layla hissed back.

"Okay the boys will be here soon, so just hold on." Musa said and sat down beside her. "We are all very proud of you."

"That is from one of the book you bought, isn't it?" Layla was spot on with that one, it was from one of those books.

"Yes, but it is true we all are very proud of you. Right girls? "Musa asked and looked at the other girls.

"Right, you have been through so much this past 6 months with Nabu "dying" and being pregnant." Flora said "I think you have handled everything better than any of us would have."

"Ah." they all said.

"Have you thought of any names, yet?" Bloom asked, trying to keep Layla's attention away from the pain she was in.

"No, I can't find any I like."

"Okay, what about Jason?" Bloom suggested.

"Yep good name, arrrrrrrrrrr... then my son will grow up and splitting people up."

"Okay, what about Marry?" Bloom tried again

"Don't get me started."

"What about Aqua?" Tecna asked.

"Ooh, you want my kid to sing, I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world." Layla hissed again, clearly not liking the suggestions.

"No I don't." Tecna said a little scared of Layla.

"Okay, here is some blankets and Sky and Brandon is getting water. Timmy and Helia are looking for some more stuff." Riven said coming towards them with his hands full of stuff." How are you doing Layla?"

"Okay for now." She answered and he nodded.

"Good, that's good. Stella you are okay, right?" Riven asked so nicely, that they all were shocked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stella said in shock and couldn't come up with a snappy comment.

"Good. Is there anything I can do for you girls?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Riven?" Stella asked finally very suspicious of him.

"Riven can you run after my bag, it in the car right outside the cave." Musa asked sweetly.

"Sure." He ran off again and left all the girls looking at Musa.

"He gets like this when he is nervous." Musa said and laughed. "You should have seen him, the first time my dad came to visit."

* * *

"Hey Riven, what are you doing?" Timmy asked.

"I'm just-" Riven didn't get any farther before, the ground started shaking.

"What is happening?" Helia asked.

"I don't know." After 5 minutes it stopped.

"Wow." Timmy said." That isn't something that happens every day."

"You can say that again." Riven said and got up on his feed.

"No!" Helia yelled and ran to the cave opening. Timmy and Riven ran after him and saw what he saw. The cave opening was covered with rocks. There were no way in so Helia started removing rocks away from the opening and it didn't take long before Riven and Timmy was doing the same.

"What happened?" Sky yelled as he and Brandon came running towards them.

"Earthquake, the girls are in there." Timmy said without stopping. Brandon and Sky placed the water on the ground and started helping them. After 4 hours Timmy broke the silence "We need to call Redfountain. We are not getting anywhere like this, every time we remove a rock there is one just behind it. We need some machines to help us."

"Okay Timmy you are right. You go to the ship and call Redfountain, we stay here and continues with removing the rocks." Sky told him and Timmy went off.

"How do you think Layla is doing?" Brandon asked.

"Layla is doing fine." Riven said.

"I hope your right."

"I'm always right."

"No you're not."

"Yes I'm."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop you two." Sky said and looked at them.

"With what?" Riven asked playing innocent.

"You know with what."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Hey guys, Redfountain are sending three ships to help us." Timmy said, coming back from the ship." Now we just have to wait."

* * *

**English isn't my first language, so the spelling might not be so good. But what do you think? Please** **review.:)**


	2. I don't know, what to think anymore

_1 year later, in Faragonda's_ _office._

"Is has been 1 year since the girls died. I think is about time they get a funeral." King Oritel said to Faragonda.

"What." All of the Specialists yelled.

"You heard me and i think the parents of the other girls,think so to." He said looking at the other parents.

"Oritel it has only been a year and you ready to give up? We haven´t even fund any dead bodies." sky yelled.

"Sky calm down."Ms. Faragonda said."Oritel, Sky is right, no bodies was found when they got the cave open again. That's why i asked you all to meet me here to day. You are going to vote if we should, declare the Winx dead or missing. There is one parent from every girl here to day, every parent have discussed this with the other parent."She was looking at the Specialists, while she was talking." And i can hear Oritel has voted. I'm going to say the girls name one by one, and the girl's parents is going to say if they think they missing or dead. Tecna"

"Dead, it is the only thing that makes sense."A woman with short red hair said.

"Layla."

"Dead and my grandchild to." King Teredor said.

"Stella."

"Missing. My little princess is missing." King Radius said. Brandon looked over at Radius.

"Flora."

"Missing." A woman with brown hair said and looked over at Helia and smiled.

"Okay, last Musa."Faragonda said and looked at Hoboe,who had the final vote.

"Ms Faragonda do you have any kids?"He asked.

"No, i don't have any kids."

"Then you do not know, what it feels like to hold your newborn daughter in your arms. And thinking she the most perfect thing in the world."

"I know what you mean."Flora's mom said." When Flora was born i didn't think i could love anything as much as her, but then we got Miele and i love her just as much. You asking us if we have give up hope, if we believe our daughters is Dead. "

"You asking if i believe,that Little girl i watched grow up. That girl i taught how to play the piano, and love more than life." Hoboe said, upset. "I was there with her, every failures and victory. If i say is dead and she isn't, I'll never forgive myself. But if I say she is missing and she is dead, she won't get a funeral."

"I sorry Hoboe, but i have to ask you." Ms Faragonda said.

"She is missing." He said after a while."Can i go now."

"Yes, you can all go."

* * *

"Ms Julie, can i talk to you?" Timmy asked when he so Tecna's mom, at the Alfea gate.

"Sure Timmy." She said and stopped walking.

"I know, you don't know me that well. But i was Tecna's boyfriend."

"I know who you are Timmy, and i also know the you got Tecna out of The omega dimension. When we all thought she was dead, but it is not like last time Timmy. You have been trying to get her back for a year now. I think it's time to move on Timmy."

"Don't you think I'm trying to move on. I can't sleep because i have nightmare about Tecna dying."Timmy said frustrated

"I know it is hard for you Timmy but can't you talk about it with the other boys. They been through the same thing." She said and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"No we don't talk about it. We talk about the girl but not what happen them."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listen."

"Sure why not, maybe it helps." Timmy said in a sad tone.

"Com we can sit on the bench over there." she said and led Timmy over to it."Now tell me what happen."

" We were in the cave of the dead, when Layla's water broke. Us boys was sent out to get the thing's we needed. Helia and me was on our way back in when we so Riven at the car. That when the Earthquake came, and blocked the oping with rocks. We tried removing the rocks with our hands but we got nowhere , so we called Redfountain who sent 3 ship to help us. But it took us a day to get were we left the girls and when we got there all there was left was some blankets." Timmy took a deep breath." It has been a year but i still feel the pain, i don't think it will ever go away."

" Do you feel better now?"Timmy thought about it. No he didn't feel better now, the only thing that could make him feel better was gone. That what his brain and the woman told him but his heart told him that she wasn't. He could still feel her magic. But if she was alive she would had contacted him, or something like that. He had com to terms with she was not coming back, That the Winx was dead, she was dead.

"No, but i know what i have to do now." He said and got up and walked away

* * *

Helia was in his art gallery in Magix, the conversation he had with Flora's mom, was the only thing he could think of.

_"Helia" He turned around and looked at Flora's mom who came running from the other end of the hall."Hey, just the person i was we talk while we walk to my car?"_

_"Sure." Helia said._

_"How it the art gallery going?"_

_"Good, but i don't think you it is that you want to talk about that." He had only meet Flora's mom one time before, it was the day they told the parents about what since that day she had called him ones a week to hear how he was doing. So he knew her pretty good by now._

_"You know me to well. I have been thinking about what Hoboe said and think he is right. So do you think she is dead?" He didn't know what to say, it had been a year since that day. He missed her like crazy,but he had com to terms with she was not coming back. He could never say that to Flora's mom, but he could lie to her Neither._

_"I don't know, if she is dead or alive." He said and stopped at her car._

_" Thank you for being honest about it._"_She said sadly and got in the car."There are no easy way to move on, when you have lost the love of your life. But you have to move on Helia."And with that she drove away, and left Helia alone in the parking lot._

_"_Hey Helia." Brandon said and closed the door.

"Hey Brandon, what are you doing here?

"Timmy told me to meet him here."

"He didn't-" Helia was cut off by Sky.

"Sorry, if we're late." Sky said coming in with Riven right behind him.

"I'm not." Riven said.

"What is going on." Helia said.

"Good, you all here."Timmy said.

"Timmy, what is going on?"Helia asked again.

"We need to talk." "Timmy said serious.

"Timmy are you breaking up with Helia?"Riven asked, making sky and Brandon laugh.

"Ha ha, no. We need to talk about the girls." The guys stopped laughing and stared at him. "We had been avoiding the subject for a long time, but we have to talk about are dead there i said it."

"Timmy your right like always, but what do you want to about it. there is nothing we can do." Brandon said after a while.

"We need to say goodbye to them."

"How." Helia asked

"We going back to the cave and say goodbye. I'll meed you out there in a hour."Timmy said and walked out of the door.

"Okay, have fun at the cave."Riven said

"You're not going to say goodbye?" Sky asked and walked in front of Riven, so he couldn't get out.

"I'm going to say goodbye, but not with your guys at the cave."He said and pushed sky out of his way.

"Riven." Brandon yelled but to late he was already out the door.

"Leave him alone, he has to deal with this in his own way. Like your guys are." Helia said

"Yeah, you right but i got this feeling that something is going to happen. Something bad." Brandon had no idea how right he was.

* * *

"Okay we go in there one by one, and say our goodbyes."

Timmy said."Brandon, you go first."

Brandon went inside the cave, he could feel the pain in his chest started to grow. He stopped at the places he last so her, and took a deep breath."I miss you so mush Stella, you can imagine how much." All of these feeling had been bottled up in Brandon, he knew it was time to let go of tears was running down his face." Why did you have to go? Without you there no sun, you took my world with you, you took Sophie with you. There is a hole where my heart used to be." His legs couldn't hold him any longer.

" Please, com back to me. Please let me wake up from this nightmare. Let me wake up and see that face that i love more than life. I don't know how to move on, when I'm still hoping that you're i'm hoping that you will walk in at the front door." There he was, all broken down on his knees.

" I will never love anybody as much as i love you Stella. But i know if it was me that was dead and you that were standing here."He got up, on his feed." I would want you to move on. So goodbye my love, i hope that we'll meed some day again."He turned around and walked out.

"Okay, sky is you're turn."Timmy said as Brandon cam out of the cave.

"No,we need to get to Magix's Hospital."Helia, who just got of the phone said.

"Why."Brandon said

"Riven." Was all he said, but he didn't need to say more Neither. They were all running to the ship .

"What happen?" Sky asked.

"I don't know. Riven's dad called me, and told me to get down there right away. "

"Wow, Riven's dad called. Then it must be serious, Riven would never let us meed his dad." Timmy said

"I know, that what worries me."

"I don't know, what worries me the most. The fact that Riven's dad called or Riven being at the hospital." Brandon said

"I know what, you mean. Riven won't even go to a doctor, when he is sick." Sky said. They had reach the ship, and got in they're seats.

"Okay, Magix here we go." Timmy said.

* * *

"Hey Riven, how are you doing."

"Hoboe, what are you doing here?" Riven asked, Hoboe who walk in the room.

"Your dad called, told me to com down here and talk some sense in to you."

"Well it just a broken rib nothing big."

"He knows Riven." Hoboe said and said down in the chair beside he's bed.

"Knows what?"He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"He knows, that you war going to kill your self."Silence fill the room for a while."When Matlin Musa mother dead, i didn't know what to do with myself. But i had Musa to think about, so i made my life around her. She was the thing that kept me going, i was lucky i had Musa. "

"Musa told me how you were after your wife die. That was why she was crying, she didn't want it to happen to the baby."

"You never told me that."

"You don't want to talk about how your wife die, like i don't talk about what happen to Musa."

"Suicide is not going to change the fact that she is dead. But she is not dead."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're alive, if you believed she was dead you would have done it sooner."

"I don't know, what i believe. I only know, that i want to be with Musa."He honestly didn't know, he laid awake every night thinking about it.

"You really do love my daughter, and she loves you. But Riven you can't go on like this, you haven't set foot in your apartment in a year."

"When Musa is fund, I'm going in there not before. The Redfountain's room is good enough."

"Musa would, hate seeing you like this."He was right Musa would hate seeing him like this, but he could help it.

"Yeah she would."

"I'll go and get some coffee."Hoboe got up and started walking out.

"Just one thing more, how did my dad know what i was going to do."

"He read the note in your room."Hoboe walked out, and left Riven alone to think about what he had said. But Riven didn't get mush thinking time just as Hoboe left, his dad walk in and sad down.

"I wasn't going to do it." Riven said braking the silence that was over them.

"Oh yes you was, i know you Riven. When you have set you mind to do something nothing can stop you, it was lucky for me that you wanted to enter one last race."

"So you glad that I'm crashed, well-"

"No I'm not,I'm glad you not dead. Riven do you think i like seeing you this way, let me answer you. No i don't."Riven dad cut him of." I went to you room at Redfountain and found the note, i was on my way out to find you when they called from the hospital. I called Musa's dad and your friends,thinking that they maybe could talk some sense in to you. But then i remember that you are like me, so this isn't going to end well." Even a blind man could see Riven's dad was upset, and it shock Riven, his dad never got upset. He could only remember one time he had been is upset." When i heard what happen to the Winx, i was there fore you right away to make sure you didn't do something like this."

"Dad I'm 22 years old, I'm not your responsibility anymore. "

"No there you wrong, no matter how old you are you will always be my responsibility and my son."Riven didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing he could think of.

"Thanks dad, for everything."

"You welcome, just don't do anything like this again. For me, your friends and for Musa sake, if she alive she will be pretty pissed to find you dead."

"Yeah she would." Riven thought out aloud." Now i haven to hear my Friends talking for hours about this."

"They don't know why you're here, they only know that you here. If you want to you can only tell them about the race, and not that you was going to commit Suicide."

"Really."Riven didn't them to know, they was just going to make a big deal out of it.

"Yeah, but Hoboe and me are watching you closely."

* * *

First of all thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. The next Chapter is coming soon,please review


	3. I miss my mom

_3 years later in Ms Faragonda office._

"I'm not a babysitter." Riven said after Saladin had told them what their "mission" were.

"And I'm not a baby." A little boy with black hair said.

"Ms Griselda, could you take the kids outside." Ms Faragonda said.

"Com,we go find something, that your can eat." Ms Griselda said to the 6 kids, and walked out of the door with them.

"Finally, I'm starving." A boy with light brown hair said, and follow the other out of the door.

"Your mission is to protect the kids, for a few hours."Saladin said, when the door closed.

"There is something special about them. We don't know what yet, but I'm going to find out what it is."Faragonda said.

"But why do we have to do it, some freshmen can do it" Riven mumbled.

"What Riven means is that, why do we need us at look after them? Can their parents get a babysitter."Helia said.

"I'm sure they could, But we don't know who they are. The children came out the blue, this morning in my office. They don't want to tell me anything about them self, not even they're names."Faragonda said.

"So you boys need to look after them, til we can find out who they are. And what they are hiding."Saladian said.

"Hiding, they are what are 4-5 years old. What do you think they are hiding."Timmy said.

"We asked them who their parents was and they said for their own safety, they couldn't say."Faragonda said."You will-"

"Avv,Dominic that my foot."They all looked over at the door where the sound cam from, Sky when over and open the door.

" Wow!"And 3 kids felled to the floor.

"Should you be with Griselda?"Brandon said, laughing at the 3 kids who was rolling around on the floor. When the kids got up and they could see their face, it was obvious to everyone that the they were triplets. They had the same facial features but they didn't have the same hair and eye colour. The 2 boys had dark black hair with blue eyes. The only ting that couldn't tell them apart with, was their clothes. The girl had long blue hair with dark pink eyes and had a teddy bear in her arms.

"Well, we wanted to hear what you were talking about."The girl said and looked down the floor.

"Well the you already know that we are going to spend a few hours together." Sky said and bend down so he had eyecontact with them.

"We don't need a babysitter,we not babies."One of the boys said.

"You can't take care of you're self, you're only what?" Riven said."4-5 years old."

"I can take care of myself and my triplets, we will-"

"Stop, talking you just going to get us killed."The other boy said and put a hand over his brother mouth.

"We not going to kill you." The boy looked at Riven, if eyes could kill he would had been dead by now.

"Boys, take the kid and go find Griselda. We will find you when we know something."Saladian said.

* * *

"Where is Griselda?" Sky asked, when they reached the Alfea kitchen. And so the rest of the kids standing in the middle of it, with no Griselda.

"She wen to go find the triplets and-oh, you have my bear. " A girl with brown hair said and run over and grabbed the bear out of the girl triplet's hand.

"We have to wait for Griselda to com back, so we can eat." A boy with light brown hair said.

"Well the triplets are here so we can eat now, but on one condition." Brandon said and looked at the kids."You have to tell us your names." The kids looked at each other,then nodded.

"Okay deal."

"Grab a plate everyone, and walk to the cafeteria. There can we sit and talk." Helia said and give the children something hold.

"Okay sit down and enjoy the food." Sky said as they sad down.

"What's your name?" Timmy asked, the boy who sad beside him.

"My name is Ophir, what's your name?"The boy had coffee-brown hair,with brown eyes and light dark skin.

"My name is Timmy." He said and looked over at the boy who was siting in fond of him.

"My name is Lucas."The boy with light brown hair and eyes said."Wow you are really hungry." He said, looking over at Brandon.

"Well i need to eat, so i can grow big and strong."Brandon said.

"Your don with growing, you stop growing when you're a teen." Ophir said.

"Dude there is enough food for all of us, on your plate." One triplets said making everyone laugh even Brandon.

"What's your name? Dominic?" Brandon asked, making the boy's eyes grow big.

"How did you know that."

"He hared it, when you were standing out side the office. We all heard it." Helia said.

"See i told you she would do it." Dominic said to his brother.

"I didn't tell them your name, you steeped on my foot and i yelled at you." His sister said.

"I only steeped on your foot be-"

"Stop you two right now or i tell mom. Now my name is Alexander, and the girl with the blue hair is my sister Gabriell."The other triplet said." The girl with the brown hair is Tammy."

"Hey."Tammy said shyly because everyone was looking at her.

"Now you know our name, can we eat?"Alexander asked looking at Riven with that, "i'm going to kill you" look.

"I don't think he likes you, he gives you that i kill you look."Brandon whispered to Riven

"Oh, i thought it was his "i love you" look."Riven said sarcastically .

"It just for a few hours, try to relax."Helia whispered to Riven from his other side.

"I'm trying, but that kid would kill me if he got the chance."

"No he wouldn't, he just a kid. He couldn't kill anyone if he wants to, just relax."

"Easy for you to say, it is not you he is looking at."

"There you are!" Griselda yelled as she walked into the cafeteria."When somebody tells you to stay, you stay. And when somebody tells you to fellow them, you follow"

"My mom told me not to go with strangers." Tammy said looking really upset.

"Ms Griselda you are upsetting the kids."Sky said.

"Well i don't -" Griselda got interrupted by Faragonda and Saladin.

"Boys we have a problem, the trix just attacked Redfountain and they on their way over here."Saladin said.

"What they escaped."Timmy said

"Who is the trix?" Tammy asked.

"The trix are tree really bad witches." Riven said.

"Oh, so they are your Friends." Alexander said.

"No they are not." Just then the door fly wide open, and the Trix ended the room with a man they never seen before.

"Give us the kids."The man said. The kids tried to hide behind the boys's legs.

"Why do you want them."Faragonda asked.

"Yeah, why do we want them?" Stormy asked.

"Stormy shut up." Icy snapped at her, when she so that the man wasn't pleased with Stormy's question.

"If you really must know, i need to kill them."

"So we can do this easy way or the hard way." Darcy said.

"I prefer the easy way, after all my mom always told me not to play with my food."The man said smirking.

"What do food have to do with you wanting to kill us?" Lucas said and got a strict look from everyone."Sorry, i asked."

"They not going anyway with you."Faragonda said calmly.

"Fine then we have to do it the hard way, girls." And with that the Trix start attacking them.

"Go, get the kids to safety."Saladin ordered while him and Faragonda held a shield up to protect them.

* * *

"They finally asleep, after 3 storys and one goodnight song." Brandon said and sad down beside the campfire.

"Good then we can talk about what to do next, we can't stay out here in the woods."Timmy said.

"We need to keep moving end til, we find a place were the Trix can't find us." Helia said.

"And were is that supposed be, the Trix know Magix just as well as us." Riven said.

"One of us need to go and talk to Faragonda, and another one to Saladin."

"I will go and talk to Faragonda ." Riven said and got up.

"Now."

"Yeah, now is a good a time as any."

"I will go and talk to Saladin." Timmy said and walked away.

"We need some more firewood, I'll go find some."Helia said.

"I'll help you." Brandon said and left Sky alone with the kids.

How did they get here, they were slowly drifting apart. They were still friends but it wasn't like it used be, they all had their own things. He had a kingdom to rule which took up most of his time. He took all the mission he could get from Saladin, so he could see his friends so more. Brandon wasn't his squire anymore, he was a teacher at Redfountain so he lived in Magix now. Sky was happy that Bandon had fund something he liked doing, but he was worried about him. He had just moved in with his new girlfriend Molly, Molly wasn't what you call a nice person. Brandon had meed her at a party Riven had taken them to, already there could sky see it was going to end bad. Molly was a witch, a bad one not a Good one like Mirta. He just hope that Brandon would com to his sens and dump her before it was too late.

Timmy was a hole other story,he had just broken up with his girlfriend through 2 years. Timmy was the one the who had moved on the fastest, you couldn't really call all of Riven's one night stands for Riven moving on. Timmy had also become a teacher at Redfountain but works on the side for a company who builds ships and levi bikes, he makes a lot of money on it. He seemed happy with being with Grewn his girlfriend, But then he one day randomly ran in to Tecna's mom with Grewn. Two days after that he Brok up with her, because he was felling like he was cheating on Tecna.

Helia has his own art galley, he is still very close to Flora family. When Miele started at Alfa Helia cam to visit her at her dorm,which led the students at Alfea thinking Helia was Miele's Boyfriend. The next day when Helia was out with Jenny the girl he was dating at the time, two girls cam up to him smacked him in the face and start yelling "How could you do it, she loves you." Helia had a black eye for two weeks. Miele had been mad at her friends for do that to Helia, he was the big brother she never had. But Helia told her that she should be glad that she had friends that would beat up somebody for her.

Riven is a teacher at Redfountain to, but in his fee time he is driving on his levi bike as mush is he can. He is 4 races from being Magix champion again, he won last year and cam second to being universe champion. Riven was finally getting has life back to together, the 3 month after his crashed he had been drinking a lot and having endless one night stands with girls he don't even remember. They had all been worried about him but he stopped drinking after a while and when the drinking stopped, the endless one night stands stopped. So it all turned out good, but they never found out why he stopped. Nobody had talk to him about it.

It was clear to Sky, that the thing that had kept them together was girls. It still hurts to thinking about it, that Bloom was gone and he couldn't move on. The only one he want for life is Bloom, not some girl his parents had chosen for him. Sky was so lost in his thought that he didn't noticed, that Ophir had sat down beside him.

"Were is the others." He asked sky.

"They will be back soon, why are you not sleeping?"

"I miss my mom." He said with a sad voice and hugged his knees.

"It's okay, I'm sure your mom miss you just as mush maybe even more."Sky said and lad a arm on his shoulder, and tried to comfort him."I'm sure all the others miss their mom to."

"Hey what's wrong."Helia asked as Brandon and him was was walking towards them with their hands full of firewood.

"I miss my mom."Ophir said again.

"Is it the first time, you away from her." Brandon asked.

"Yes."

"I remember the first time, i was away from my mom. i was 9 and it was my first sleepover, you remember it right Sky."Brandon asked sky.

"Yes, you kept calling your mom every other minute, i didn't sleep that night at all." Sky said and rolled his eyes, making Ophir laugh.

"Oh like you were any better, you had you nanny to come with you the first time stay over at my house." Brandon defended himself with.

"You said you liked having Anna there."

"I did but that's not the point."

"Ophir is Sleeping." Helia said.

"I'll take him over to the other."Sky said as he took him in his arms, and walked over to the other sleeping kids. They didn't have any tent or sleeping bags, so the children had to sleep with the boys's capes over them.

"Has any of the other kids been awake?"Helia asked Sky, when he cam back to Them.

"No, but you haven't been gone that long."

"Sky, we have been gone for a hour."

"That long"

"Yep."

"We back."Timmy said as he and Riven made they way back to the campfire.

"All ready"

"Yeah, they didn't have much to man the Trix was with his is named Andrew and he is a wizard."

"And..."Brandon said.

"They don't know more than that."Riven said."But since we can't stay out here with the kids, Faragonda gave me this." He took a key out of his pocket.

"What is that."Helia asked.

"Well back when Alfea was the only school for Fairies, they didn't have enough room for all of the students. So They had some houses with dorms in it , for the older students to live in. Then the others schools for Fairies came a long, and they teared the houses down. But they kept one in the middle of the forest and that one is the one i have the key to."

"Great, then we have a place to stay for a while." Sky said.

"When the kids wakes up, we go. They need some sleep it has been a long day for them."Helia said and looked over at the kids, who was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**There will be no more jumping in time from now on. Remember English isn't my first language, so sorry for any misspellings there might be. Please review,i love to hear what you think.:)**


	4. the best first tooth story ever

It had been one hell of a morning. First Dominic didn't want to wake up,So Sky had ended up caring him all the way to the house. Which were 2 hours away from where they were. Then Tammy got homesick and started to cry, so they had to comforted her and that was about the same time they discovered Alexander and Lucas was gone. Helia stayed with the kids while the others went to go find them. It turns out they had got tired and decided stop walking, so they were siting in a big tree and playing i see, when Timmy found them a hour later.

Now they were finally at the house. It looked abandoned and over 1000 year old from the outside, no one would think there was living somebody in there or ever had lived there. But inside was completely different from the outside. As they walked into the kitchen through the backdoor, they could see that the house recently had been renovated. Everything was new and simple, it had everything you needed in a kitchen and a dining table with eight chairs. They got down to business right away.

"Everyone gather around the kitchen table." Timmy yelled trying to keep track of everything, which wasn't easy when 6 kids was running all over the place trying to go their own way.

"You hared Timmy." Sky said to Tammy who was on her way out the backdoor again.

"Your guys are no fun."She said to Sky as he placed her on the kitchen table.

"Kitchen table." Helia said as he led Gabriell and Ophir down the staircase.

"Why can't we see the house first?"Ophir asked as he got up on one of the chairs.

"Because we need to talk to you first." Timmy said.

"Lucas he said kitchen table, not kitchen cabinet." Brandon said to Lucas, who had decided to check out the cabinet instead of doing what Timmy told him to do.

"There is nothing in them." Lucas said surprised.

"The kitchen table, boys." Riven said to Dominic and Alexander, who was out in the hallway.

"I'm coming." Dominic said in a tired voice, while Alexander gave him his "i kill you"Look.

"Okay now we're all here, i can start. There is 4 dorm with 2 rooms in each, so you kids can go up and choose a room while we talk." He didn't have to say that twice, the kids all rush up the staircase to get the best room.

"I never thought it could be that hard to keep track of 6 kids." Brandon said as they all sad down.

"There is nothing in the kitchen,we need some food." Sky said.

"We need clothes too, for the kids."Brandon reminded him.

"Get down from there, you're just going to get hurt."Somebody yelled from upstairs.

"I got it."Riven mumbled as he walked up the stairs."Shit" They heard him yell from the upstairs.

"Language."Helia yelled for the sixth time that day.

"We should go see what is happening." Timmy said as they all got up from their chairs. But all of a sudden the door open and Roxy walked into the kitchen, with two grocery bags in her arms.

"Hey guys."She said, as she placed the bags on the kitchen counter. Her sudden appearance had made the Specialists forget, all about Riven and the kids.

"Roxy, what are you doing here "Sky asked her confused.

"I'm getting you some food and" Then she flicked with her fingers and 5 suitcases came flying into the kitchen."Some clothes for you and the kids."

"Roxy, you the best."Brandon yelled and scooped Roxy up in his arms and started spinning her around.

"Brandon, put me down" Roxy laughed.

"Okay." Brandon said and putted her down.

"I don't think Molly would like that."Sky said, remembering last time Brandon had hugged Roxy. Helia and Riven had ended up holding Molly, to keep her from attacking Roxy.

"Oh i didn't tell you? " Brandon said and looked at them. "I broke up with her. You were right Sky she is crazy, she wants me to drink her blood."

"She serious said that?"Timmy asked.

"Yep." Brandon said and nodded his head.

"Well guys i have to go, i got a date." Roxy said as she tried to get out before they could ask her any questions, but Helia was to fast for her.

"With who? Is not with Johann i hope." Johann was Roxy's ex, every time they had a fight Roxy would go to one of the Specialists and talk about it. So the boys was tired of hearing about what Johann did or didn't do.

"No not with Johann, I'm over him. His name is Dan and i just meed him, so i don't know that much about him."

"Riven, Lucas is bleeding!" Suddenly they all remembered Riven and the kids.

"We got to go,see you."Brandon said as they rush up the stairs.

* * *

The first thing Riven so when he got upstairs, was Lucas and Dominic with their upper bodies hanging out the window in the hallway. Gabriell was standing against the opposite wall, yelling at them to get down from there before they got hurt"Shit" Riven yelled as he ran over to the window and pulled them in again.

"Why didn't you com sooner." Gabriell said.

"Why didn't you call for one of us sooner." Riven shot back at the 4 year old. "And you two. What were you thinking, you could have fallen out of the window."

"We are sorry, we will never do that again." Lucas said, while Dominic was looking down the floor.

"Good, now you will stay." Riven said and open the door to a dorm."Here while I'm going to see, what the others are up to. I hope they not trying to kill them self, Gabriell you call for me if they are doing something they not supposed to do." Gabriell nodded and Riven left to go find they other kids. He walked into the dorm and he couldn't see any kids but he could hear them.

"Push, Push." He could hear Tammy saying.

"We are pushing but the bed don't want to move" A boy said but he couldn't really make out who." It to heavy."

"We need somebody to help us, i will go find someone."Riven was right outside the door, when it open.

"Oh is you."Alexander said and gave him the look, as Timmy called it. Riven didn't know what he had don, to make that boy hate him that much. If he only had known why Alexander gave him that look.

"Can you help us with the beds, we want to push them together."Ophir said.

"Sure i can push them together, but why?" Riven asked while he was pushing the beds together.

"It for Dominic, Gabriell and me. There is only two beds in this room, so we push them together so we all three can sleep here." Alexander said." And thank you for helping us with it."

"You are welcome" Riven said feeling quite a bit awkward, that the boy who just gave him the killer look was now thanking him.

"Riven, Lucas is bleeding!"Gabriell yelled from the hallway. Riven walked out off the room and made his way to the hallway, to see Dominic hitting Lucas in the face.

"What are you doing."Helia who just got up the stairs with the other Specialists, asked.

"Are they challenging each other again?"Ophir asked as he ran into the hallway with Tammy and Alexander after him.

"Challenging each other?" Timmy said confused.

"Sometime we are challenging each other to do things, like hanging out the window." Dominic said smiling." But no we are not, we were trying to get Lucas's tooth out and we did it." Lucas proudly showed them his tooth.

"And you got it out by hitting him in the face."Brandon said, in an i can't believe you did that tone.

"Yep."Dominic said, clearly proud of what he had done.

"Dominic, Lucas's teeth have to fall out by them self when he gets older."Helia said, trying to get the two boys to understand that it was wrong.

"But I'm almost 5." Lucas protested.

"And he told me to do it."Dominic said.

"Are you allowed to do it at home?"Sky asked.

"No."Dominic said

"Then you are not allowed to do it here either, or any where for that matter."Sky said sternly.

"I told you so." Gabriell whispered to Lucas and Dominic.

"Has everyone chosen a room." Brandon said, trying to change the topic.

"Yes." All of the kids said.

"Good, then you can help me down in the kitchen." Brandon said as he took Tammy's and Ophir's hand and led them down to the Kitchen.

"With what." Alexander asked curiously and followed Brandon, with Lucas and Dominic right behind him.

* * *

In a hole another part of Magix, someone was having trouble with figuring out what there next move should be. Andrew was looking at his reflection in the mirror, he was very attractive if he had to say it himself. With his hair there were black as the night and his eyes there was ice blue, oh yeah he was a lady killer. He could get anyone he wanted just by looking at them, the fact that he used magi to make it possible was a small detail. A knock on the door,waked him up from his daydreaming about himself.

"Enter" He said and in walked Icy,who wore a short light blue dress.

"Nice, looks expensive." He said referring to the dress.

"It is expensive for some maybe, but not for me i know how to negotiate." She said with a smirk.

"Hope you had fun negotiating, because we have a new problem."He said as he sad down in a chair.

"What is the problem." Icy asked.

"The only person who knows, why the Kids are so powerful is dead."

"I don't get, why you think they are a threat to us."Icy said as she was leaning against the wall.

"They are a threat to you, and i can't risk you getting hurt or something like that. Not now when i finally found you, my queen of the heartless." Icy started walking towards him.

"Why are they a threat to me and not to you?" She hissed.

"I don't know, i only know that they are going to be the end of you and those sisters of yours."He said and got of the chair.

"And where do you know that from?" She asked suspicious, making Andrew laugh.

"Are you jealous Icy, if you are it don't suited you." He was now on his way, over to the bedside table.

"I not jealous."She said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Good, now read is and then you will know just as mush as me." He said and handed her a letter.

"A letter."Icy said, who couldn't really believe that it was were he got the information from.

"Just read it."

* * *

"I promised, Tammy that i would tuck her in" Helia said and walked up the staircase, leaving Timmy and Riven alone at the Kitchen table.

"So, when are you going to tuck the triplets in." Timmy asked Riven, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Why me, why can you do it."

"I'm reading about raising children, so we don't damage them for life. And Sky is tucking Ophir in, Brandon is tucking Lucas in so you the only one left."

"I don't think that a good idea."Riven said trying to get out of it.

"Are you scared of Alexander?" Timmy asked shocked.

"No I'm not, I'm not scared when he gives me the look."Riven said and got up of his chair.

"Well I'm sure, he will stop sometime soon."Timmy said as Riven walked up the staircase. Riven could hear laughter outside the door to the dorm,when open it he got a pillow in his face.

"Oh, no." Gabriell said and ran in to the bedroom, and hind the in bed. But Dominic and Alexander started laughing so hard, that they had to lad down on the floor.

"You should have seen your face."Dominic said to Riven.

"Okay bed time."Riven said, who just want to get it to be over. Both boys ran in to the bed right away and Riven followed.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to hint you with the pillow."Gabriell apologizes from the bed.

"Is okay, now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"But you have to read a story first, i can't sleep without a story." Gabriell said almost crying.

"Timmy gave us a storybook, is on the bedside table." Dominic said as he tried to help Alexander, with comforting Gabriell.

"Gabriell don't cry, see i going to read a story now" Riven said as he took the book, the last thing he needed was Gabriell crying.

"I'm not crying." Gabriell said as Riven sad down at the end of the bed and stared reading for the triplets.

* * *

"Why would you think that you would get more money, if Dominic knocked you tooth out" Brandon said laughing.

"I don't know. But how many kids can say, that their best friend knocked out their tooth."Lucas said smiling

"Not many."Brandon was sitting on the floor beside Lucas's bad, they were talking about what had happened.

"Now i had the best first tooth story ever, and i had my best Dominic to thank for it."

"Your best Dominic?" Brandon raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, i have my best Dominic, Tammy, Gabriell, Ophir and Alexander." Lucas explained, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay, but you need to get some sleep now."Brandon smiled and got up.

"But I'm not tired." Lucas protested.

"Goodnight." Brandon said as he pulled the blanket over Lucas and tucked him in.

"Goodnight Brandon." Lucas said tired when Brandon closed the door.

* * *

"Helia, what is that." Tammy said and pointed at the notebook he had in his hand.

"This."He said as he lifted it up in the air."That's a notebook."

"Can i see it?" Tammy asked curiously but very carefully, like she was afraid he was going to say no.

"Sure."Helia said and gave her the notebook.

"Wow, you are good." She said as she looked at the first page.

"Thanks."Helia smiled.

"Who is that with Sky." She pointed at a drawing of Brandon and Roxy.

"That's not sky, that's Brandon with Roxy. Roxy is a friend of ours"

"I keep forgetting, that Brandon's name is Brandon."Tammy said and looked closer at the drawing."When did you make it?"

"When you were eating dinner."

"Hmm..." She mumbled, it was obvious she was thinking about something.

"What are you, thinking about." He asked and sad down, beside her.

"Well it just, the of drawing of Brandon and Roxy is good. But there is no..."She was looking for the word but she couldn't find it.

"Colors."Helia tried.

"No, it looks Good without colors."She said tired.

"Maybe, you should sleep on it?" Helia said

"Maybe."She said and lay down in the bed.

"Goodnight." Helia said, pulled the blanket over her and left.

* * *

**Okay that was that, the story is over... No is not, I'm just kidding. Thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. More of Lucas and Dominic doing crazy things, and we are going to find out why Alexander hate Riven that's all in the next Chapter. Like always Please review,i love to hear what you think.:)**


	5. you're my favourite

The kids had lived with the Specialists for three weeks now and were slowly settling down in the big house. You could always find Ophir with one of the boys; he loved learning about different things every day. He was curious about everything around him, and he asked those questions all the time, of course, it could be annoying sometimes. If Ophir wasn't with one of the boys, then he was with Gabriell. They could sit outside the house for hours and just look up at the sky without saying one word to each other. Ophir was a real thinker, he is always thinking about things before he was doing them. But you had to wonder if it was healthy for a 4 year old to be like that.

Gabriell is what you would call a dreamer; her head was filled with fairy tale's about princes' and princesses. The simplest boring thing could be turned into the most incredible thing in her mind.  
One day, Helia was sweeping the floor with a broom and she came up to him and said, 'They'll come back for it one day.' When he asked her what she meant by it, she started telling him a very imaginative story about the broom and that it wasn't really a broom but a dog. She always ended the story the same way by saying, 'at least in my world.' Gabriell was also the most sensitive among the kids. So she was the one having a hard time being separated from her mom.

Dominic sometimes seemed like the strangest kid on the earth. He was the most spontaneous one of the kids, doing whatever that felt good. He was the complete opposite of Ophir but surprisingly, the two of them got a long just fine. The only one Dominic had problems getting along with was Gabriell. They were always in some kind of disagreement about something. But if Gabriell was crying, Dominic would be the first one to comfort her.

When you talked about Dominic, you couldn't help but think about Lucas. Lucas and Dominic were partners in crime; you couldn't leave them alone for a minute. Like the time Timmy left them alone in the bed room to go get something from his room. When Timmy came back, Lucas and Dominic were gone and so was the mattress! Timmy found them on the staircase, sliding down on it. The Specialists certainly had their hands full with Lucas and Dominic.

When Lucas was taking a break from his tricks, he would talk to Brandon. Brandon loved talking to Lucas, he always made him laugh. And Lucas loved talking to Brandon because he listened to what he had to say.

Tammy used most of her time in drawing. She had decided to draw the Specialists, but no one was allowed to see it before she was satisfied with it. So she spent most of her time sitting down by the kitchen table drawing. Sometimes, Alexander would come and sit down with her and then the kitchen would be full of laughter. If the boys needed help in the kitchen, or with something else, Tammy would be more than happy to help them.

Alexander was very suspicious of them; it was like he was testing them. He still didn't get along with Riven, but he wasn't giving him the 'look' that much. He was starting to warm up to Riven, he even laughed at something he said, which was big a progress for both of them. If Alexander wasn't with any of the kids, he would be in the bedroom he shared with his brother and sister. No one knew what he was doing in there but Gabriell had told them to leave him alone, that was for the best.

Helia was the one who had woken up first, for a change. When Helia entered the kitchen, he got the surprise of his life; all of the pots and pans were lying on the kitchen floor, with the bottom up. Riven was normally the one, who would wake up first and he had told him that it happened every morning but Helia didn't believe him. Now he was standing in front of it, he wasn't sure if he was awake or not.

"Not again." Grumbled a voice behind Helia, which made him turn around

"Good morning to you too." Helia laughed at Riven, who most definitely wasn't a morning person like Helia.

"You thought I was crazy, but now you can see it for yourself." Riven said, glad that somebody else but him had seen it.

"I never thought you were crazy. It has to be one the kids doing it; by the way, what time is our meeting with Ms. Faragonda?" They hadn't talked to anybody but Roxy in these three past weeks. She had stopped by, yesterday to tell them that Ms. Faragonda wanted to talk to them but she didn't know why.

"We have to be there in two hours. I'll clean this mess up and you can wake up the others." Riven said in a very friendly way, that could've fooled Helia if he didn't know him better.

"It is still you're turn to get the triplets up." Helia smiled sweetly and made his way to the staircase.

"Come on, Helia?" They had turns to wake the triplets up because they were very stubborn

"No way, you're on your own." Helia yelled from top of the staircase.

Now he had to wake the triplets, he had thought that he could escape by cleaning but Helia was to smart. All he had to do was bite the bullet and get it over with.

'Maybe they weren't that tired since they had gone to bed early and maybe the boys would get up the same time as Gabriell did' Riven thought as he made his way to the triplet's room.

Now it was Riven's turn to get the surprise of his life when he opened the door. Gabriell and Dominic were awake and they were fully dressed.

"Good morning, Riven." Gabriell said sweetly as she got out of the door.

"Good morning." Dominic said and followed Gabriell.

"Good morning...?" Riven replied, shocked. Now he only needed to get Alexander up, luckily he wasn't too hard to wake up

"Alexander, you need to get up!" Riven told him and pulled the blanket off the boy

"I don't want to."

"But you have to," that's when Riven's eye caught a glint of something that didn't belong in the bed. Alexander sat up in the bed; his eyes grew wide when he saw Riven take the wooden cooking spoons from the bed.

"I can explain." Alexander said, terrified.

"I'm sure you can." Riven replied, bitterly. It didn't make any sense, why would Alexander do it? It would make more sense if it was Dominic or Lucas.  
"Don't we have to go meet Ms. Faragonda today?" Alexander asked, trying to find a way out of explaining it to Riven. Riven would never understand it, the only one who could, was his mom and she wasn't here.

"You right, but after that you have some explaining to do," Riven hissed and looked him in the eyes.

* * *

"The reason I wanted you to meet me today is because we have a lot of things to discuss. The Trix think that the kids died in a fire a week ago, so as long as they keep a low profile..." Ms Faragonda started when they all met in her office.

"Can I just say something?" Lucas asked.

"Sure," Faragonda smiled

"I can't keep my head from growing any larger." Lucas said seriously. He couldn't keep it from growing, his mom had always told him that he had a small head and he didn't want it to grow smaller.

"It has nothing to do with your head, Lucas. I'll explain it to you later." Brandon said, laughing

"Why don't you six go out and talk to Griselda?" Sky suggested and all the kids went to Griselda who led them outside.

"When the six kids appeared in my office, I could feel they were special .So I went to see the fairies of destiny and they told me something I didn't know. They said that, when a woman is pregnant with triplets, two of them have magic. So if the woman is pregnant with two boys and a girl, one of the boys becomes a wizard."

"Ms. Faragonda, I don't understand what you're saying? You become a wizard if your dad is wizard that's the way it goes, even Nabu told me that." Timmy argued in a matter of fact tone.

"Nabu was wrong, Timmy. Where do you think the first Wizard came from?" Ms. Faragonda inquired, "If the woman is pregnant with two girls and a boy, one of the girls becomes a witch. Because when there are triplets, the two with the same gender can't get the same power," Ms. Faragonda explained, in the simplest way she could think of.

"Okay, I think I got it now." Timmy nodded

"The fairies of destiny told me that the six kids are going to make history. They also told me that Ophir and Alexander are wizards." Silence was over them now; they lived with them for three weeks and none of them had noticed anything magical about them.

"Is Alexander is a wizard because of the triplet thing?"Helia asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, but we need to know more about their family and where they're from. I would like to talk to Gabriell. You can come get her after five hours or so."

"Okay. Most of us have stuff to do while we're in Magix anyway," Sky said and smiled to her.

* * *

"Wow," Tammy exclaimed as she walked in to Helia's art gallery. She had never seen anything like it in her whole life; there were beautiful colours and paintings was glad Helia had asked her if she would join him.

"You like it?" The look on Tammy's face was priceless; she looked like she was in heaven. It warmed his heart to see the little girl so happy. The Specialists had decided that they would take one kid wherever they wanted and get back in time to get Gabriell.

"Like it? I love it!" Tammy squealed as she threw her arms in the air.

"Good, I just need to get a few things." Helia said and walked into the next room. That was when Tammy remembered that she had the drawing she made of the Specialists with her. Now, she just needed to get it from her backpack so Helia could see it. When Helia came back, she was standing with it.

"Helia come and see." She smiled at him.

"What do you have there?" Helia asked and walked up to her. Helia had seen many paintings and drawings in his life but never had he seen one like this.  
It was just like looking at them in real life except in reality, they'd be in colour. Helia couldn't get a word out of his mouth.

"I didn't colour it and it isn't my best piece..." Tammy was nervous that Helia might not like it, since he didn't say anything.

"Tammy, I have never seen anything like this!" Helia sat down on the floor and looked at Tammy. She had long brown hair and green eyes; she looked like a child from the forest. She reminded him a lot of Miele.

"It is okay you don't like it, Helia. This is not that good." She said and looked away from him.

"Tammy, it's the most beautiful drawing I have ever seen!" Helia said and turn her head, so she was looking at him.

"You sound like my mom." Tammy said sweetly, now was the time to ask her.

"Where do you live with your parents?" Tammy thought about it.

"I don't know what it's called but I live with my mom and her friends." She wasn't allowed to say more than that; she had to remember what her mom told her.

"What about your dad?"

"I don't know my dad and he doesn't even know that I'm alive," It was clearly upsetting her to talk about it. "Do we have to talk about it?"

"No we don't. How about you help me with carrying this over to Redfountain?" Helia asked and got a big smile from her in return.

* * *

"Ophir, you need to talk to me!" Timmy was standing outside a closet in Alfea; Ophir had locked himself in there.

"I can't tell you anything, Timmy. It's for my own safety." Why didn't he understand it? Timmy was meant to be the smart one.

"Ophir stop, come out here!" Timmy begged but Ophir didn't listen, he just hugged his knees. Where was his mom or any of others, when he needed them?

"Then stop asking me to talk." Ophir yelled.

"Ophir, what can I do to make you come out?" Timmy was desperate to get Ophir out of there.

"Get, Gabriell." He mumbled, so Timmy barely could hear it.

"Okay, I'll go get her." Ophir could hear Timmy's footsteps getting farther away and eventually had to get Gabriell out off Faragonda's office. Gabriell would tell Faragonda everything, she couldn't keep a secret.

"Ophir, what's wrong?" He could hear it was Gabriell and he started to smile. Maybe he didn't have his mom or any of others, but he would always have Gabriell.

"Gabriell!" He yelled as he got out of the closet and then ran to her

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yes, Timmy started asking about you know who. So I thought Faragonda was doing the same to you..." Ophir said and put his arms around her.

"No she wasn't, she wanted me to sing."

"To sing?" Ophir said, confused. Everybody who knew Gabriell knows that she couldn't sing. It sounded like a cat that got ran over, every time she sang

"I know! I told her I couldn't."

"Ophir, you're out." Timmy, who finally arrived there, said.

"Yeah, can we take Gabriell with us?" Ophir asked.

"We have to ask Faragonda first."

* * *

"For the last time we can't tell you." Dominic said and lay back in the bed. Lucas and Dominic had decided to glue themselves together, so they were at the Magix's Hospital.

"Okay, if you can't tell us were you come from, then you can tell us why you glued your self together." Sky said getting angry.

"Sky, calm down." Brandon said, tired of hear sky yell.

"No, someday they're going to get hurt!" Sky yelled.

"We thought it would be funny but it is not." Lucas defended himself and Dominic.

"Yeah! Griselda said we shouldn't glue anything to ourselves and I didn't..." Dominic added, backing Lucas up.

"Then what do you call Lucas?" Sky asked and sat on the bed beside Brandon.

"Lucas is what you call me." Lucas explained that was the most obvious thing.

"He meant, why I glued myself to you," Dominic explained to Lucas.

"Oh, why didn't he just say that then?" Lucas, who now was really confused, asked. Sky buried his face in his hands.

"I'll go see, if Dr. Max is on his way."

* * *

"Three more races and then your Magix's champion, again." Riven's dad said out in the parking lot. Riven had a leva-bike race today, so he had gotten his dad, who was in town for the day, to watch Alexander while he was racing. They had seats in the front row and Alexander seemed to be enjoying it.

"Where is Alexander?" Riven asked worried, he couldn't see him anywhere.

"He's in the bathroom. Talking about Alexander, there is something he wanted me to tell you." His dad said seriously.

"Does he really hate me that much?" Riven asked, frustrated. He had tried to get Alexander to like him and thought he was doing great.

"No, it's about the pots and pans thing. Whenever Alexander is sad, his mother takes out all the pots and pans and starts playing on them like they're drums. So now when he is sad, he goes down at night and does the same." His dad explained.

"Wow." Riven breathed.

"There he comes," Alexander came running to them.

"Sorry it took so long." He said when he reached them. Riven looked at Alexander, his black hair was all messy and his blue eyes was looking at his dad.

"I need to go, but you can take the car." Riven's dad told him. "And you Alexander, take care of my son, while I'm gone."

"I will," Alexander said and got in the car.

"Thanks Dad." Riven said and drove off

"Alexander, why do you hate me?" Riven asked after a while.

"Simple, you hurt my mom. I don't know how but you hurt her." Alexander said, angry. Riven thought long and hard about it, his mom had to be one of his many one night stands.

"I'm sorry, Alexander." Riven didn't apologize very often but he was sorry for hurting Alexander by hurting his mom.

"Good because you're my favourite." Alexander said, suddenly happy

"Your favourite?" Riven asked and couldn't help but sound happy.

"Don't get too happy or Sky might take the spot." Alexander laughed.

* * *

Thanks xxxMusarockz for editing it,and thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. Now we know who is Alexander's favorite, but who are your favorite of the kids? Like always Please review,i love to hear what you think.:)

"Mom!"Ophir yelled and ran past the Specialists, all the Specialists tuend around.


	6. Mom your here!

"Smile." Brandon took a picture of Lucas and Dominic, in a wheelchair. After the doctor had separated them, he had noticed a rash on Lucas's arm, they were now waiting for the doctor to get back, so they could get out of there. But unfortunately for Brandon, Sky wasn't really any help to him with the kids, as they were waiting. Sky had a meeting with his father, but since he was stuck in the hospital, they'd held the meeting over the phone. So Sky was standing outside the hospital talking on the phone, most of the time. So Brandon decided to explore the hospital with Lucas and Dominic in the meantime.

"Where is Sky?" Dominic asked Brandon, looking around.

"He went to talk to his dad on the phone." Lucas answered before Brandon could say anything.

"Okay guys, we need to get back to the room, Dr. Max will be back soon." The kids got out of the wheelchair, and walked up to Brandon.

"You said that same thing hours ago, and he's still not here." Lucas complained, how long could it take someone to find some ointment? Chris always had some with him, why didn't Max have any with him? Max wasn't a good doctor and he had to tell his mom that-when she came for him. She was coming for him...right?

"It was only ten minutes ago," Brandon said, Lucas could sure be a drama queen sometimes.

"Well it felt like hours." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Brandon, what's that?" Dominic stopped and pointed at the TV.

"That's a TV." Dominic and Lucas was spellbound by the magic box with people in it.

"I've never seen a TV before." Dominic said, his eyes had grown so big that Brandon was afraid that they might fall out.

"You've never seen a TV before?" When Brandon thought about it, it did make sense. The kids had never seen a computer before Roxy came in with Timmy's.

"No. What are they doing up in the air!" Dominic had never seen anything like this. There were people sitting on something up in the air! They were so lucky that their mom let them do that! His mom wouldn't even let him hang upside down from the table. She would never let him do that.

"Go!" A man in the TV yelled, and the people started flying around!

"It´s a leva-bike race." Brandon bent down on his knees, so that he was at the same level as the kids. "A leva-bike is the thing they're riding on. Can you see the one with the magenta colored helmet?"

"Yeah." Lucas breathed.

"That's Riven," Brandon chuckled, when he saw Lucas's and Dominic's faces.

"Is that Riven?" Dominic yelled, making them the center of attention.

"Yeah, that's Riven."

"But where is Alexander? Isn't he supposed be with Riven...?" Dominic trailed off. How could Riven be racing, when he was supposed to take care of his brother? And how come he didn't get to go, he wanted to see the race.

"Alexander is with Riven´s dad; I think..." Brandon wasn't sure, the plan was that Lucas and him were going to the race so they could look after Alexander. But that was before Lucas and Dominic glued themselves together.

"Why didn't I get to go too if Alexander went?" Lucas said in that insulted tone children often use when they get offended.

"Yeah, why didn't we get to go?" Dominic said. "Why do we have to be in the hospital?" Just when Dominic asked, Brandon saw his least favorite person in the world ; Molly. She was standing at the end of the hall talking to Sky who was clearly feeling uncomfortable talking to her. Brandon´s first instinct was to run as fast as he could, the only thing that kept him from doing that was Lucas who was holding his hand. She hadn't spotted him yet, but he could see she was looking for someone. He just hoped that, that someone wasn't him.

"Hey, lets play a game!" Brandon exclaimed and took a deep breath. They needed to get away from here fast.

"Now? I thought we were going back to the room." Dominic said, forgetting all about the race he didn't get to go to.

"We are, but we have to make sure that the lady over there," Brandon pointed at Molly. "The one who is talking to Sky, doesn't see us. It'll be like specialists on a mission," Lucas and Dominic looked at one another and Lucas nodded.

"Okay." With that, the game began for Lucas and Dominic, they ran over and hid behind some people. Brandon chucked a little, and promised himself to never ever date a witch again. No matter how hot she was or how sweet she might seem at the time.

* * *

"What do you think she'll do to us when she gets a baby?" Darcy was walking back and forth in the room. Stormy was sitting on her bed, try to think of something else than Icy's new lover, which was hard because Darcy wouldn't stop talking about him and Icy.

"Icy wouldn't do anything to us." Icy might have been a little strange, ever since she hocked up with Andrew. But other than that, she was herself and she would never do anything to hurt them, not physically at least.

"How do you know that? You have the power over the storms not Icy." Darcy said bitterly. That made no sense, had she lost it? Or maybe she was just jealous. Stormy had never seen her sister like this, she didn't sleep at all at night. She kept Stormy awake because she was thinking out loud. It all started when Andrew told them, that Icy would have the most powerful child in the world.

"Are you jealous?" It made sense to her if she was jealous. Stormy herself was jealous, so why wouldn't Darcy be?

"No, I'm not jealous of her for having the most powerful child in the world!" She stopped in front of Stormy. "We don't even know if it's true! Andrew is the one who said that, we don't know if we can trust him!" She was too busy yelling that she didn't hear Andrew enter the room.

"I did get you out of Light rock and gave you a place to live." Andrew walked up to her, from behind. "And your sister trusts me."

"That doesn't mean that I trust you or you that you can be trusted." Darcy turned around so she was facing him.

"And why don't you trust me?"Andrew asked.

"Icy told me about a letter you had given her-" Andrew placed a finger on Darcy lips to keep her from talking.

"Let me stop you there, what is in the letter is no secret. Do you want me tell you what it said?" He was talking to Darcy but looking at Stormy. Memories of last nights dream were running through Stormy's mind. If it had been one of her dream things, it would be a whole lot different. But she wasn't in one of her dreams, where her sister's new lover was undressing her. While he whispered all the things she wanted to heard in her ear. Where, much to her dissatisfaction, she always woke up just before the best part.

"No, I want to read it myself. " Darcy growled angrily, there was no way in hell that she believed him.

"You can't." Andrew said, with that blank expression of his. The one he always used, which made Darcy even more angry than she already was.

"Why the hell not?" Darcy shouted, making Andrew and Stormy deaf for a moment.

"Because your sister destroyed the letter, so no one else could read it."Andrew said just as calmly as before.

"Then tell me, instead of standing there." Darcy said and sat down on her bed that was right next to Stormy's.

"You know what to do; keep the kids safe from Andrew. The kids are the only thing that can keep the Trix from taking over the world. You know why the kids are powerful, so I won't get in to in here, it's too much of a risk. We are trusting you with our big joy and pleasure, so don't let us down. I know you will do everything you can to keep them safe, that's why we chose you. You are the closest thing I have to a brother and blah, blah, blah," Andrew had memorized the letter, but he wasn't going to tell Darcy was it said. He didn't know where he had her and he didn't trust her. "And some more stuff that is not so important."

"What do that mean? The kids are dead now, we don't have to worry about them." Stormy spoke for the first time since Andrew entered the room.

"Why are you mentioned in the letter?" Darcy asked suspiciously, it wasn't a secret that Darcy didn't like Andrew.

"Why are you?" He answered with a question.

"Don't change the topic." Darcy said getting angry yet again.

"I'm not, your are."Andrew said looking Darcy in the eyes.

"Don't you have to be with Icy, getting her pregnant or something?" Darcy said bitterly. She couldn't stand him. It was like he was trying to get her under a spell or something. She didn't know what he was trying to do, but she didn't like it.

"Jealous?"Andrew smirked.

"No! Why the hell would I be jealous of Icy? She's the one who gets stuck with a kid the rest of her life, not to mentioned you." Darcy hissed.

"As fun as it is to hear you two fighting, I have to go out to make somebody's life miserable." Stormy knew that they would go on like this for hours, and she wasn't in the mood to hear them fight. But just as Stormy was on her way out of the room, the door opened.

"Andrew, this man only wants to talk to you." Icy was standing the doorway with a man. Andrew looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What no hug? No? It's good to see you and I'm sorry that I tried to kill you." The man walked in room and stopped in front of Stormy."Let me introduce myself, I'm Michael Dunbar, Andrew's father."

* * *

"Gabriell?" Timmy had taken Ophir and Gabriell to the park, so they could play with some of the other kids and maybe make friends with them. He had read somewhere in a book, that it was important for children in that age to play and make new friends. But Ophir and Gabriell had no plan to make friends with the other kids, they had enough in each other. So while all the other kids were playing in the playground, they were laying on the grass and Timmy was sitting on a bench close by, looking after them.

"Yeah." Gabriell rolled over so she was, lying on her stomach.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes, I like it here, don't you like it here?" Gabriell looked over at Ophir who was sitting up now.

"I like living in the same house with you and the others, but it's not the same as home." He missed his bed and the toys he had at home, but he liked living with his friends.

"I know, mom and the others just need to get here then it'll be just like home." She missed everybody at home too, and she hoped that they missed her too.

"Do you think they've forgotten about us and that they aren't coming for us?" Ophir had been thinking about it for some time now. What would he do if his mom didn't come for him?

"Of course they're coming for us! They said they would come for us and they will." Alexander said that they would keep their promise, and he was always right. Well, not with everything, but most things.

"But it's taking forever!" They should've been here by now; it wasn't like his mom to show up last minute.

"Are you sad because your dad isn't coming?" Gabriell had known Ophir since she was born. Ophir's dad called her princess, she loved him and so did all the kids.

"Yes, but I got you and all the others." Ophir smiled.

"And the specialists, don't forget them!" Gabriell said, excited.

"No Gabriell, not the specialists. You know we can't tell them anything."

"Why not? They told us not to tell anyone that was bad and they're not bad, even Alexander said so."

Why couldn't they talk about their family or about were they were from with the specialists? The specialists had taken care of them since the first day, how could they be bad?

"Gabriell, it just has to be that way, okay? What do you think your mom would think about it?" Ophir said getting up on his feet. He was just doing what he was told to do and Gabriell knew that.

"Don't you talk about my mom! What do you think your mom would say if she knew that you used your powers on Dominic and Alexander?" What Ophir and Gabriell didn't realise was that Timmy could hear them. He had no plan of stopping them, in the past 10 minutes he had learned more about them than he had in the 3 weeks that he had lived with them.

"It was an accident, you know that!" It was an accident, it was the first time he'd used his powers. Besides, Dominic and Alexander liked their new hair color. Ophir turned around and walked up to Timmy, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, get Gabriell then we head back to Alfea." Ophir and Gabriell's little talk, had made Timmy think about something he hadn't thought about in a long time.

* * *

"Where is Alexander?" Helia said as he walked up to Riven, who was standing out side Ms Faragonda's office.

"He's talking with Faragonda. Did you talk her to sleep with all your pacifist talk again?" Riven said, referring to Tammy, who was a sleep on Helia's arm.

"No I didn't, she fell asleep on the way over here. By the way, how did your race go?" Helia asked and sat down in a chair.

"I won, but that's what you would expect from the champion." Riven smirked and sat down in a chair across from Helia.

"Did Alexander enjoy the race?" Helia hoped the race would make Alexander like Riven instead of hating him. That's why Helia had suggested that Riven took Alexander.

"I thought he did at first, but turns out he enjoyed the gift bag not the race." Riven had never seen anyone getting so excited over a gift bag.

"Well, as long as he didn't give you 'the look,' you should be happy." Tammy moved in Helia's arms as he was talking.

"Oh, I don't think he will give me ´the look´ anymore." Riven said extremely satisfied with himself.

"What did you do Riven? Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid." Helia said worried, Riven easily lost his temper and Helia had lost count of how many time he had to calm Riven down over the years. Helia had to admit that it had gotten better with the years. Helia knew that Riven almost had enough of Alexander's hate towards him.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything stupid, I jus-" Riven didn't get to finish because a very confused woman came running up to Riven and Helia.

"Excuse me, where can I find Ms Faragonda's office? It's really important!" The woman's hair was a mess and her dress was torn apart. She looked like she had crossed the jungle to get there and she kept looking over her shoulder. She didn't even look at Riven or Helia when she asked them.

"You're standing in front it but she's in a meeting right now. Are you okay, you don't look so good?" Tammy was awake now, all of the talking made it impossible for her to sleep. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Helia and then she noticed she wasn't outside anymore.

"Where are we?" The woman froze when is she heard Tammy's voice and turned around to stare at her. Helia tightened his grip around Tammy, he didn't like the way the woman was staring at her. Suddenly the woman fell down on her knees and stared crying. The next thing that happened completely surprised Helia and Riven. Tammy got out of Helia's arms and ran to the woman and gave her a big hug.

"I have missed you so much! I was so scared that something terrible might have happened to you!" The woman was holding on to Tammy like she was the most precious thing she owned. Helia knew that day would come when Tammy's mom would come and get her, but he had hoped that they would have Tammy and the other kids for a little longer. Now that day had come and Tammy's mom had come to get her, well he thought the woman was her mom. He was going to miss the kids when they where gone and he was going to miss being with the other Specialists every day.

The past 3 weeks had been hard, going from only having to take care of yourself to taking care of 6 kids. Even though they were the 6 top trained specialists, Helia had many difficult times handling the kids for the past 3 weeks and he thought of how his mom could manage raising him and work at they same time. The only job he had right now was taking care of kids with the Specialists and it was exhausting, but he thought they had done a pretty good job considering they didn't damage them for life.

Okay, maybe they had lost them once or twice in the woods and they may have learned a bad word from Riven but nothing that would scar them for life. He had come to love all of the kids so it hurt to think about the fact that he was most likely never going to see them again.

"I missed you too." Tammy said, also crying. She was so happy to see her. The door to Ms Faragonda's office opened and Alexander came out, he ran over to the woman and Tammy as soon as he saw them.

"Lena!"Alexander yelled happily and hugged the woman. "I thought I was never going to see you again." Ms Faragonda was now also out in the hallway and cleared her throat to get Lena's attention.

"Forgive me, I'm Le-" Now it was Lena's turn to get cut off because Lucas, Dominic, Gabriell and Ophir came running up behind her with Timmy, Brandon and Sky walking right behind them.

"Lena!"The other kids yelled and joined Tammy and Alexander in embracing Lena. Timmy, Brandon and Sky looked over at Helia and Riven confused, trying to get answer from them. But Helia avoided their glance and Riven expression was blank.

"I'm so happy to see all of you, and I'm sure that your mothers will be too." Lena was so happy to see all of the children safe and sound, and they seemed to be happy to see her too.

"Is she here? Where? I can't see her," Lucas looked around the room for his mom.

"She will be here soon, she just needed to get something." Lena said to Lucas and kissed the top of his head. She then got up on her feet."I'm Lena, I'm the children's guardian." Lena smiled at Ms Faragonda. "And you are?"

"I'm Ms Faragonda and these young men," Ms Faragonda said referring to the Specialists. "Are the Specialists, they have been taking care of the children for the past 3 weeks."

"Thank you...I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate it." Lane bowed at the Specialists. She was really grateful that they had taken care of them. She was so glad that she had found the children and she could only imagine how pissed their mothers would be if she hadn't found them before they get here.

"It was our pleasure taking care of the kids," Sky said and smiled, even though it hurt to think about never seeing the kids again.

"Are you sure that these were kids, right here that you've been taking take of?" Lane laughed, she knew how the kids could be.

"Mom!"All the kids yelled and ran past the Specialists, all the Specialists turned around to see kids' mothers. The specialists got the shock of their lives when they turned and saw no-one other than the Winx.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had been having writers block and some computer problems.  
But here you go it I hope you like it and please review,i love to hear what you think.:)


	7. What have you don now?

There they were the legend and until today dead Winx standing in the hallway of Alfea with six kids attacking them with hugs and kisses. "Oh sweety I missed you so much, let me look at you." Flora looked at her daughter she had missed her so much these 3 weeks. She looked fin no bruises no scars, Lena was right she had nothing to worry.

"I have missed you too I knew you would come." Flora took Tammy in her arms, kissed the top on her head and enjoyed having her in her arms again. Tammy was about to tell her mom something, when she noticed her mom had a scar on her arm that she didn't have before. " Mom when did you get that on your arm?"

"Oh that I…." Flora didn't know what to say to Tammy, she couldn't tell her the true but she was a terrible liar; even Tammy knew when she was lying. She loosened her grip on Tammy and ran her hand though her shoulder long hair.

"She felled down the stairs but she okay now." Flora smiled grateful to Bloom, for saving her from answering Tammy question. "Talking about things that didn´t where there last time. Why are you two have black hair, I'm pretty sure you didn't had the last time." Bloom asked Dominic and Alexander, who just got out of their mother's tight embrace.

"Okay Dominic out with it, what have you don now?" Musa knew her son had many ´fantastic ides´ as he likes to call it but usually the involved Lucas, not Alexander." And please, tell me it's not permanent." Musa said and looking at her two sons in front of her while Gabriell were standing beside her with her arms around her neck.

"It wasn't Dominic this time, it was Ophir." Lucas said defending Dominic and smiled which revealed that he was missing a tooth. Stella that until now had been glad that Lucas for ones actually had listed when she said, no more coloring your face with Tammy's crayons, was now about to blow up.

"Why are you missing a tooth Lucas? That wasn't Ophir, that I sure of!" She knew it; she should never have listened to Bloom. He be fin don't worry about him she had said, she clearly didn't know Lucas.

"That really cool story actually it the best first tooth story ever." Lucas that was so excited about telling his mom about it, didn't get any farther.

"Oh my.." With that Ms. Faragonda vision blurred, she almost couldn't breathe she gasped after air.  
She felled to the ground, the shock of seeing her ´dead´ former students was too much for her.

"Ms. Faragonda!" The next minutes were chaos the Specialists that until now had been paralyzed by the shock from seeing their ´dead´ girlfriends , moved in to action.

"Help me move her in the office." Sky said after checking if Faragonda was breathing, the Specialists helped him with getting her into the office. The Winx that first now had notices Ms. Faragonda and the Specialists quickly got them self together.

"Lena, stay with the kids out here." Layla said to Lena and placed Ophir in her arms. "I'll be right back I just need to go help Ms. Faragonda, stay with Lena."

"What is wrong with Ms. Faragonda?" Ophir asked a very confused Lena.

* * *

The Winx were sitting in Ms. Faragonda office like they had not so many years ago, but it felled like a lifetime for them. Now they were here again with mixed feelings and it didn't help that their former boyfriends and fiancé were there.

"Sure you are okay Ms. Faragonda, you still look pale." Flora asked Ms. Faragonda, who was now conscious and sitting by her disk.

"Yeas I'm fin just a little shock. This not every day your dead sturdies coms back to life." Ms. Faragonda looked over at Flora, The long hair that before went all the down to her knees, only went to her shoulders now. She kept pulling in her dress so it would cover another scar on her leg, but without luck.

"Sorry about that. We didn't think it all the way though when we showed up here." Bloom apologized while she was playing nervously with her hair that was in a ponytail, she were wearing a white dress the same one Flora and the other Winx were wearing.

"We keep forgetting that the world thinks that we are dead! " Stella said clearly not happy with the situation that they were in.

"Stella calm down." Musa said trying clam Stella down, she knew that Stella had gotten some news about her parents from Lena.

"It not you that missed out on your parents getting back together." Stella hissed; she had been waited for this ever since they spilt up. But what did she expected after four almost five year, that everything would be the same as she left it? She knew things had changed her included mentally and physical, her skin was now pale as snow after years without any sun and her ones so shinny hair now looked like a dead animal who had died on her head. Okay maybe she was overreacting little.

"Now you have to tell me, how did you survive? We were all sure that The Winx was dead, and now you're all sitting here." Ms. Faragonda ignored Stella's little outburst and asked. The girls all laugh a little when she said the Winx. "Start from the begin."

"Well after Riven left us in the cave we talk a little; I was trying not to think about the pain I was in" Layla was talking slowly; it was like she was reliving it." suddenly out of the blue this, couple coms and tells us to follow them before it too late. At first we didn't knew what to do but they seemed so serious, so we decided to follow them, good thing we did."

"They led us to this little village nearby; we had just got inside a house when the earthquake came." Bloom said taking over for Layla.

"Wait a minute, what little Village? We were in that cave fore hours and so nothing." Brandon pointed out; he was in that cave too and he didn't see any small Village. Were they trying to hide something for them?

"There was a secret entrance into the village; the people there lived there were guardians of the real cave of the dead." Flora replied

"Please elaborate it." Ms. Faragonda said before any of the Specialists could come with any objects or said anything.

"The cave we were in had a cave inside it more specific, it was the cave of the dead aka the cave we were looking for. The cave of the dead had some guardians, who lived in a village just outside the cave of the dead." Tecna answered Ms. Faragonda politely; she could feel how all eyes were on her and she didn't like it. She looked over at the other girl with a panicking look, as soon as Musa so that she took over.

"Anyway after the earthquake we all except for Layla and Stella ran up secret entrance and so the entrance was covered with rocks." Musa took a deep breath." We tried to remove the rooks but no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't remove rooks. So that where we have been until now trapped in the cave, where our prows didn't work. " it became to mush for Riven, he could stand it how they were sitting over throw themselves a sympathy party.

"And there were no way for you to contact us? " He was frustrated; he had been through hell these last four almost five years, so had the other boys." When you Tecna were in the omega dimension you contacted Timmy, from the omega dimension! "

"We tried to contact you but nothing worked." Tecna hissed; if there were one thing she had learned living in the cave, it was to stand up for herself. "Not that any of you would had noticed it, if we had."

"What are you talking about of course we would had." Timmy said, he didn't know where she was going with this.

"Even if we did contact you probably wouldn't had noticed, since you would have been too busy with trying to get in some girls pants. That what she means." Stella explained to the boys, she could believe that Tecna brought now.

"How do you….." Were all Helia could said, the rest of the boys couldn't even get a word out.

"Look we know you have moved on and we are glad you have. We have moved on too, so no hurt feelings after all it has been five years." Flora said, she had ever thought it would be so hard saying those words while looking Helia in the eyes. She could hear how her heart was racing, she was almost sure all of the other also could.

"As much as I like it here, we need to get moving. If Michael gets a hold find us again, the kids and us will be dead for sure this time." Layla said and got up from her chair, she couldn't stay here any longer she couldn't risk Michael finding Ophir.

"Layla sit down and answered me, who is after you? Begin from the beginning" Ms. Faragonda said she wanted everything's sorted out. "And how is the children involved in this?"

"They were born into it I think; we don't really know how they got involved." Layla was frustrated they had been over is so many time, her and the others. They just couldn't find out why the kids were involved. "It all started about 3 months ago, things started going bad the places were the children used to play become a deathtrap. "

"Our water got poisoned, our homes broken into, at was about that time we realized somebody really had it in for us." Stella was looking out the window, while she was talking. She was looking at the sun oh how she missed it after all those years down in the cave. "We knew it wasn't safe to stay there especially when we didn't have our prows, so we asked Jack for help."

"Who is Jack?" Sky asked even doe he wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not after Flora had told them they had moved on.

"I was going to tell you that before you interrupt me." Stella said through her gritted teeth." Jack is one of the guardians who also lived in the cave, he helped us find a way out."

"We had tried getting out of the cave before, but without luck. Jack suggested we got some of the guardians and teach them a transportation spell, it was the only chance we had." Bloom was looking down ground while talking." We trained with the guardians we had picked out, every day for a month. Unfortunate for us two of the guardians we were training, were the ones who had it in for us and we only discovered it when it was too late."

"One night I got woken up by Alexander, he kept pulling in my clothes and yelling they are after us, we have to go now. It not unusual that Alexander wakes me up the middle of the night but he ever yells or pulls in me clothes." Musa remembered that night like it was yesterday, she had ever seen her son that scared." I asked him who was after us he answered Michael, Andrew and their man, I got they kids quickly ready and sent somebody out to tell the others."

"The plan were that we all were goanna go with the kids but now we were a couple people short, so we decided that Jack and Lena took with them, they were the ones who would have the best chance of beating Michael and Andrew." Tecna who were now calm said." Just after the kids Jack and Lena were sent away, Michael and Andrew showed up when they found out it was too late they went crazy."

"They started yelling at each other about whose fault it was, in the meantime some other guardians showed up and tied us and the guardians that helped us together." Flora who had taking over from Tecna said." Suddenly Michael pulls out his knife threw it at Andrew, Andrew quickly moves to the side so the knife doesn't hit him, instead it landed on the ground. Andrew picked up the knife and stabbed Michael in stomach."

"I would had do the same thing, the guy were only defending himself." Riven said, when he so how shocked Flora was.

"It was his father he stabbed, what worse is his father tried to kill him! I'm just glad Tammy weren't there to see it. "

"I think we all are glad the kids weren't there." Layla said and of the other girls nodded in agreed.

"So let me see if I got it right Ophir is yours Layla?" Ms. Faragonda said to Layla.

"Yes and Nabu's of course." Layla smiled by the mentioning of her son.

"And Lucas is yours Stella?"

"Yeah Lucas is mine, even doe it came as a shock to me." Stella could see Brandon with the corner of her eyes; he looked very confused by her mentioning that it came as a shock.

"How can it be a shock to you, when you were five months pregnant last i so you?" Brandon asked, she had no reason to be shock he on the other hand had, had just found out that he has a child.

"I didn't mean that I was shocked that I was pregnant, I was shocked that he was a boy." She had been so sure that it was girl; she had even picked out a name Sophie. So when Lucas was born she didn't even name for him, it took her 2 months to find a name is like.

"You should have seen her face when we told her it was a boy." Bloom said and laughed with the other girls, while Stella rolled her eyes at them.

"Tammy is yours Flora and the triplets is yours Musa, but who is the father?" Ms. Faragonda asked the two others had been pregnant last time she so them, Flora and Musa haven't." Your, new boyfriend?

"No Ms. Faragonda I was three months pregnant when we got trapped in the cave." Musa informed Ms. Faragonda politely." The triplet's father is Riven." Riven who just got over the shock of his dead girlfriend was alive, had to face the fact that he was the father of three kids not one but three! Beside him was Sky who was laughing hard.

"What so funny about that?" Riven growled, he couldn't see what were so funny.

"It just that Alexander keeps giving the ´the look´, and he keeps saying he don't like you. And you of all people is his father." The other Specialists stared laughing too.

"Okay enough now boys." Ms. Faragonda said in strict tone. "Well Flora?"

"Helia is Tammy's father, "

"What!" All the Specialists yelled. Helia's mind went blank, he couldn't feel all of the blood leaving his face.

"Two months after we got trapped in cave I found out I was pregnant." Flora said just before the door opened.

"I'm sorry I interrupt but I got six overtired kids outside, so if would hurry little that would be great." Lena said, in the background could you hear Dominic and Gabriell arguing.

"We will be there in a second." Layla said and Lena closed the door again.

"Do you have a place to stay or anything fore that matted." Ms. Faragonda asked them, thinking about the practical things.

"No we don't." Tecna admitted. "We only have a bag each"

"Okay then you will stay at the same house as the Specialists and the kids; you have probably a lot to talk about."

* * *

Layla were sitting down in the kitchen with a cup of tea, she had just tucked Ophir in and all the others were sleeping now. She couldn't fall asleep kept think about how weird things had turned out, six years ago she was on her way to earth to find the last fairy. Now she was sitting in an old house in the middle of the woods, her fiancé was half dead half alive and parents thinks she is dead. How didn't she get in this mess?

"Can I join you?" A deep voice said making Layla jump up from her set. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Brandon said.

"It fine, set down." Layla told Brandon.

" Couldn't sleep neither I see, thinking about the hold Trix thing?" The boys had told the girls everything they knew about Andrew and the Trix.

"No just think about weird and awkward it all is."

"Yeah tell me about it….."

"How does it feel finding out you have a child and your dead ex-girlfriend is alive." Layla looked at Brandon; he hadn't changed much he still looked like the same old Brandon but she knew he wasn't.

"It so unreal I mean I really thought she was dead, I didn't want to but it was the only thing that made sense. If I had known then i would had….."Brandon stopped; he was trying to find a right word.

"What Brandon, not moved on? Brandon listed what you and the other specialist did was the right thing to do. Like Flora said we have moved on to, it's not just you guys, noting will ever be the same. The only thing that you need to do is be a god dad to Lucas." Layla said to him, there were no reasons for Brandon to rip up Stella's old wounds. Or any of the other specialist for that matter, her friends had finally moved on and they were happy.

"By the way how did you girls know we had moved on?" Brandon asked Layla, but she wouldn't answer.

"Goodnight Brandon." Layla said and went up the stairs, left Brandon confused.

* * *

**I'm sorry i haven't uploaded for i while but i had exams so i have been ****busy, you know how it is:/ Like always I'm really grateful that you took time**  
**to review, thanks for doing it.**

**Please review this one too, i love to hear what you think.:)**


	8. What to do now?

Stella was looking out the window Lucas and Dominic were playing out the garden with Gabriell and Ophir, while Bloom and Layla were sitting on the grass nearby watching them. She had just unpacked the few things she had with her, in the room she share with Bloom. Dominic and Gabriell seemed to be in some kind of disagreement about a tree or something; she couldn't make out what they exactly were arguing about. Layla said something that seemed to settle their discussion and just like that they were running around, with a big smile like nothing had happen. If only her life were that simple. Stella was so caught up in with watching the kids that she didn't noticed Brandon entered the room and sneaking up behind her.

"We need to talk; you can keep ignoring me forever." Brandon said make Stella jump a little; what was it with him and scaring people first Layla now Stella. Stella quickly got a hold on herself, and turned to face him.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just busy that all." Stella tried to assured him but wasn't successful at it. Brandon knew if he wanted her to talk about how they knew they had move on, it had to be no her terms not on his, so he ignored it.

"I wanted to talk to about Lucas, about how are we going to do it?" Brandon thought Lucas was a good icebreaker, that she might softened up little bit talking about him but from the looks of it definitely weren't. Stella's hold body tensed, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her arms was crossed, she looked like a mother bear ready to protecting her cubs.

"What do you mean, how are we going to do it?" Stella said aggressive, if he thought that he could just swoop in and take Lucas from her, he had another thing coming. There was no way she would let him take Lucas away from her, so he could liv with him and he's girlfriend or whatever he she was to him. Lucas was her life, he was the reason she had survived five years in that hell hole, he was the thing that had kept her going when liv was tough.

"How are we going to tell him that I'm his father?" A wave of relief washed in over Stella, when Brandon said these last three words. "There is no easy way to do this and I have only known him for three weeks so I don't know how he is going to react or what you have told him about me."

"I think the best way to tell him is to sit down with him and tell that you his dad and answer any questions him might have. I haven't told him much about you the most off the things he knows, is things Nabu have told him." She did feel a little guilty about not being the one to talk to Lucas about his dad, but she just couldn't do it, it was too hard for her talking about Brandon. He had thought she was dead and of course he had every right to move on, but that does mean that she wasn't still in love him when he finally moved on.

"Nabu? Hang on a second how could Nabu tell Lucas anything about me?" Brandon asked.

"Oh yeah that right we didn't tell you last night. It was true what the book said about the cave of dead, if you entered and call for the person you want to talk to they will appear in front of you. We talked to Nabu all the time." Stella replied as if it was the most normal think in the world, that dead people will appear in front of you if you call them.

"Wow how is he, is he fine? "

"He is good considering the circumstances but not as good as you guys." Stella barely even looked at him and when she did she looked ready to kill him, Brandon couldn't help but feel sad. She used to look at him with love in her eyes, even when she had been mad at him there still would be a little glint off love in them, but now all he so was hurt, sadness and anger.

"What do you mean not as good as us, do you think these last years has been easy for us."

"I don't think so I know so."

"We have been through hell thinking that you were dead, you guys were lucky tha- "

"I'm sure you think you been though "hell" but I got news for you, what you have been though doesn't even come close to hell, trust me you don't know a thing about hell. You also don't know what it like to get your hold world taken away from you, literally taken away from you. All of your tings, the people you love, your prows, everything get taken away from you. I know that it must have been hard losing someone close to you but you have no idea what it like to be stranded in some cave with nowhere to go with a baby on the way. It wasn't you everyone thought was dead and don't get me wrong I love Lucas but it wasn't you who had to take care of your son while your ex was out with some random girl. How I see it you guys were the lucky ones not us." Her voice was shaking and her eyes were begging to tear up, she didn't want to cry in front of him. Luckily for Stella door open and Flora came in.

"Sorry to interrupt but do any of you know where Tammy is, I can't find her?" Flora asked worried about where Tammy was.

"She is probably with Helia I'll show." Brandon said.

* * *

"There are still missing something." Tammy said from Helia's lap as she was evaluated his newest painting; it was good but there were missing something. She got up from his lap and walked up to the painting to study it more closely. Her eyes were solely focused on the painting." It not as good as the one you have hanging in your gallery, the one with the little girl, who is sitting out in the forest alone. That is good painting this one not so much, it like it missing something but I can't say what."

"Well it sounds like the art critic is hungry" Helia said when Tammy's stomach started to rumble loudly." Come we're going to get you cleared up; you got paint all over you." Tammy had as so many times before been finger painting while Helia was working. Helia couldn't help but staring at Tammy, he couldn't get over the fact that the little girls he had taken care of these last weeks was his own daughter. It was the sixth time that day he was staring at her. She didn't look like him but personality wise she was like him, but it all still felled so unreal to him.

"Helia can I, ask you something?" Tammy asked carefully, making Helia snap out of it.

"Sure."

"Have I done something wrong, you keep staring at me?"

"No you haven't done anything wrong, it just that i…." Helia tried insured Tammy but it didn't go very well, he should had stopped after wrong. Now she was looking at him waiting for him to finish his sentence and he didn't know what to say.

"There you are." Flora said appearing in the door way with Brandon right behind her.

"Mom." Tammy, who quickly forgot all about Helia ran over to Flora and jumped into her arms.

"uuu you are getting heavy." Flora said as she placed Tammy on her hips." And you got paint everywhere."

"I have been painting, right Helia." Tammy said proudly.

"Com' on Tammy we go get ourselves cleared up." You didn't have to been a genius to figure out that Flora and Helia have a lot to talk about. Brandon offed had Flora to take Tammy for a while, so they could talk. Maybe their talk would go better than the one he had with Stella.

"I'll be there in a second I just need to talk to Helia." Flora said when she handed Tammy over to Brandon.

"Okay."

"I heard most of your conversation from down the hall." Flora said after she was sure Tammy was out of sight "Look I know is must have come as big shock to you, believe me it was a shock for me to when found out."

"Yes it was quite a shock; I mean this little girl that I have babysat these last three weeks was really my daughter, I keep thinking I'm dreaming but I not. I keep staring at her because I can't really believe that she this mine, she so perfect. I just want to tell her that I'm her father so I can get it over with and see what her reaction will be." Helia said getting all of it of his chest.

"I think we should all get a good night's sleep and tell her, maybe then our minds will be little more clear than they are right now. Beside from what Tammy tells me and what I can see, you are spending a lot of time together and she already likes you, so don't worry about what her reaction will be." Flora said in an attempt to reassure him that everything that had to do with Tammy was going to be just fine.

"I hope you are right." Oh how he had missed talking to her, hearing her calm and soothing voice.

"Well that all I wanted… I better go." Flora smiled nervously and stared waking backwards out of the room.

"Wait!" Helia yelled, he wanted to talk to her a little longer but he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah" Flora stopped and said.

"Oh, um I just wanted to say you were right about the painting" They had fighting over painting last they so each other, it had been tearing him apart that it was the last thing they had done. He didn't know how many times he had woken up scamming, that he was sorry for what he said.

"No you were right, I'm sorry that the last thing we did was arguing about something that silly."

"Me too, I always thought if we ever were going to a big fight it would be about something seriously and important not a painting."

"Yeah I would have thought that too."

"Mom, Brandon got shampoo in his eyes!" Tammy yelled from the bathroom.

"I better go." Flora said.

"Yeah." Helia said as Flora rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

All of the Specialists had thought the house was perfect for their "mission" after they had lived in, It a couple of days. Four dorms with two rooms in each of them one room two beds, the other one, which were 12 beds for 11 people. And the triplet slept together on two beds so that were two spare beds, now two weeks after he was sleeping on the couch because there weren't enough beds to all of them. Sky didn't get much sleep that night even doe he was tired because Helia who were sleeping on the floor, was snoring loudly. He had no idea of what time it was and he quite frankly didn't care all he could think of was getting some coffee. The last couple of year Sky had been addicted to Coffee it was the only thing that could get him go in the morning, without it he wouldn't get thought the day. As he took the first sip of coffee he feel how his tense body slowly started to relax, and how the coffin spread through his veins.

"Okay I'll be right back." Bloom yelled as she ended kitchen through the backdoor with a little smile that quick disappeared when she so Sky. After a few minutes in an awkward silence Sky decided to try to break the silence.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Sky or good afternoon would be more appropriate at this time of the day." Bloom informed him calmly as she went over to oven." Dinner is almost ready."

" Wow I was asleep that long."

"Yeah you were." The awkward silence was again over them, they just stood there looking at each other. He wasn't as very muscular anymore and he had got a new haircut but other than that he looked like his old self. She knew that it been four almost five year since she last so he but it didn't feel that way. It was like she had been on a weekend trip and just got home all she wanted to do was run over to tell him how much she had missed him, she wanted to feel his arms around her protecting her from all of the bad thing while him was telling her that everything would be all right like he used to. But she did nothing she just stood there and looked at him.

Sky on the other hand was scared to dead, he wanted her to stay and talk to him but he didn't know what to said or do so he just stood there and looked her in the eyes. He had dreamed about seeing her, holding her, kissing her again about what he would say if he just one more time got to see her. Now where he was finally alone with her and he was lost. She looked so helpless to him as she was standing there with her eyes was locked his, it like they were scamming help me.

"So have you girls found out, what you are going to do yet?" Sky managed to get out.

"We are going too stray dead for a little longer, just until we get our prows back to full strength. So we can defeat Michael and Andrew and try getting our life back together."

"It sounds like a good plan but what the deal with Michael and Andrew, why are they after you."

"I wish knew, all I know is that they trying to kill the kids which makes no sense and we think they might need us alive, it like they need us for something." Bloom sighed; unfortunately she had an idea of why they might need them alive and if it wasn't pretty.

"Why would anyone tried to kill six four year old? You are right that makes no sense. "

"You don't have to stay here anymore you off babysitter duty; you can take home if you want to." Bloom said when she so Sky yawn, she that he had slept on the couch so she thought that he might would like to get home and sleep in a bed instead.  
"Has any of the other left?" Sky said a little hurt that she wanted him to go.

"Well Helia and Brandon is probably going to stay here since their children are here, Timmy hasn't left yet and Riven don't I know where is, he took of this morning."

"Okay well I d-" Sky stared off but got cut off by Ophir, who opened the backdoor.

"Bloom mom told me to come and get you." Ophir said, Bloom walked over to Ophir and took his hand.

"Right i was just on my way out again."

* * *

"Now it we just have to do is wait until tomorrow, then you will have your hair back to normal again." Musa told Alexander and yawned; she hadn't got much sleep because Alexander had one of his 'dreams'. She had realized a long time ago that it was just dreams but visions of the past Alexander was having, but she had never told anybody else about it except for Jack. That was only because she needed somebody to talk to about it; it was so frustrated not knowing what was going on with him. She just couldn't figure out why Alexander was having these visions from the past, but one thing was sure if she haven't listened to him that night three weeks ago all of the kids would had been killed. Now she was lying on the couch with Alexander tucked into her while they were talk, to keep his mind from thinking about last night vision.

"Until tomorrow but mom it skinks really bad." Alexander compiled as he eyes closed.

"I know honey but if you want your own hair colorback, you need to. " It didn't take long before he had drifted off to dreamland and left Musa to think what to do next. She and the other girls had decided to stay dead for a little longer, just until they were back in shape so they could defeat Michael and Andrew. But what was she going to after that; she had three kids to take care of where would she go after defeat Michael and Andrew? It all was so messed up and she had to deal with Riven when he came back she couldn't keep avoiding him. She had to be civilized, even doe a part of her wanted to cut him into little pieces. She could feel how her eyelids were getting heavy and before she knew it she too were asleep.

"Hey Riven." Alexander said when he open his eyes and so Riven standing in front of the door, the sound off him opening the door had woken both Alexander and Musa up. The room was now full with an awkward silence.

"Diner is ready." Riven said after a while braking the silence Alexander looked from one to the other not really sure what to do.

"Go and wash your hands." Musa said to Alexander and smiled to assured him it was okay, a smile that quickly disappeared when he was gone.

"What do you want; you didn't just come up here to tell us diner is ready." Musa said soon as Alexander left, she knew Riven wouldn't just come to say diner is ready.

"Why you tell Alexander that I hurt you but not that I'm his father!" Riven growled, he had been driving around all day on this leva-bike trying to clear his head but it didn't work. He was hurt, upset and angry he need to take it out on someone and since Musa was the one who had caused all of these feelings that someone was her.

"What are you talking about; I have never told him that."

"Yesterday when he told me that why he was mad at me he said "Simple, you hurt my mom, I don't know how but you hurt her." Now don't tell me you never told him that, because if you haven't who else would have it. He is only four how couldn't figure that out himself and I know that he is a wizard because of the triplet thing that two with the same gender can't get the same power-" Riven could feel how his blood pressure was increasing, like it did every time he got mad. Couldn't she a listed be honest, didn't he deserve that after five years of in hell and now she had the nerve to interrupt him.

"Stop right there, did you just say that Alexander is a wizard?" Musa said stunned by what he just had said.

"Yeah so if you were trying to hind it, you are to late Ms. Faragonda already told us."

"Oh my god." Was all she could say, it made so much sins. That was why he was having visions of the past because he was a wizard and they were ever goanna stop like she had hoped.

"You didn't know?" Riven asked a bit confused that Musa didn't know, that her own son is a wizard.

"Does it look like I knew, Riven?" Musa growled at him, what a stupid questions. "Just go Riven."

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers!" There were no way he was goanna left her off the hook, he wanted a proper answer.

"I have already answered you, I have never told him that! Maybe it from one of his visions that would explain why, he would recognize you even doe he has ever seen you before." Musa said trying to calm down again.

"Didn't you just say that you didn't know he was a wizard and now you are saying that he having visions. Make up your mind woman and stick with one." Riven said furious and walked up to Musa.

"Alexander has since he was two been having visions of the past, and no I didn't know he was wizard because it never occurred to me that he might be plus I didn't know about the triplet thing!"

"Or maybe you're not a very good mother!" As soon as he said it he regretted it, it was low even for him. He could see how much that commented had hurt her.

"I have been there for them since day one, I have been reading goodnight stories for Gabriell every night, I have been the one who has been comforting Alexander the hold night because he has seen things that we couldn't even imagined. I was the one who was scared to death that Dominic might not make it because he was so tiny when he was born, where were you? Oh yeah that right you were out drinking trying to get in some girl's pants. I don't care what you think I'm known that I'm a good mother." There was no way she was letting him get away with saying that she was a bad mother. Riven open his mouth to respond be nothing came out.

"What going on? "Alexander asked when he entered the room again; he could feel the tension, Riven was standing in front of his mom he looked speechless his mom on the other hand looked furious, he had never seen her is way before.

"Com let's get down to dinner, others are probably waiting for us." Musa said, she so dinner as the perfect way out of this fight, plus she knew it would piss Riven of that he didn't get the last word.

"Is not over." Riven wisped as he pasted by Musa.

* * *

Timmy needed to get his computer that he left in one of the dorms, when he entered the dorms he so no other than Tecna. She was sitting the floor with his computer a couple of old camera was beside her and looked occupied with what she was doing.

"If you wanted to borrow it all you had to do was ask." Timmy said making Tecna aware of his presence.

"Four years Timmy without a computer." Tecna answered, she had even bothered to ask him if she borrow it because she needed to use it, four years were a long time without any technology. Okay she the cameras but they only had taken a couple of months to modify.

"What are you doing?" Timmy said trying to stared a conversation, he didn't care what they talked about he just wanted to hear her voice, to assures him that he wasn't dreaming.

"I found these cameras down in the cave; i did some modifications of them so they didn't need any power. Now have to undo some of the modifications so I can get the photos into the computer, so I can see them." Tecna explained with her eyes still fixed to the computer screen.

"Maybe I can help; can I see one of them?" Timmy asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah." Tecna handed him one of the cameras, so him could studying it closely. Tecna was also studying something, she was studying Timmy's screensaver that happened to be a picture of him and what she assumed was his girlfriend. They looked happy and in love, why didn't it hurt to see seeing him with somebody else? She had move on she was with Victor now and she was happy again.

"She looks nice." Tacna said after a while, Timmy looked up with a confused expression and she realized that she just said it out loud. "Your new girlfriend, she looks nice. I so your screensaver."

"She is not, my girlfriend anymore." Timmy said nervously that she might be mad at him. Tecna know it was wrong but she couldn't feel relieved and happy that he weren't seeing her anymore.

* * *

**There you have it the newest chapter, I know it took almost 3 weeks for me to update but it took a lot of time for me to write is chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. Like always please review, i love to hear what you think.**


	9. fathers part1

**Tammy is Helia and Flora daughter**

**Ophir is Nabu and Layla's son**

**Lucas is Brandon and Stella's son**

**And the triplets (Alexander, Gabriell and Dominic) are Riven and Musa's kids.**

* * *

"What's up? "Was the first ting Lucas said when they sit down at the kitchen table, Stella and Brandon sat at one side and he was sitting on the opposite side. This couldn't be good they both looked very serious and nervous maybe they found out about his and Dominic secret stash of cookies or maybe they had found Bobby! Bonny was Lucas's security blanket he knew his mom wanted to wash it but if she did that, would all of Bobby's magic disappear. That was what Gabriell had told him and he couldn't take any chances if Bobby didn't have his prows he could protect Lucas from the trolls under his bad, then they would come and eat him alive. " Please tell me you didn't wash Bobby." Lucas said started to panicking.

"No I didn't wash Bobby, don't worry." Stella insured him while Brandon was looking confused since he didn't what or who bobby.

"We just wanted to talk to you." Brandon said.

"About what?" Lucas asked curiously and relieved that Bobby still had his prows.

"You know how we have talked about your dad?" Stella stared out, it wasn't as easy as she had hoped it would be but she had to do it.

"Yeah he lives up here that why I never meet him, because we couldn't get up to him and he couldn't get down to us. You have told me that a thousand times, plus Nabu have told." Lucas pointed out.

"Yes that true Nabu and I told many times before it is all very compiled." Stella had stayed up most of the night thinking about the right way to tell Lucas and she had come up with a long and good speech but as she were look at Lucas she realized that he couldn't sit still for that long. That boy had a very short attention span; he would be sleeping halfway through it, she just had to say it like was. "Brandon is your father." Brandon that was a bit surprised by the way Stella told Lucas; was watching Lucas as he got the news. At first he was staring out in the air then he tried to say something but nothing get out of his mouth, after a while he finally got something out.

"I had imagined you taller."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Brandon said he didn't know how to respond to what Lucas just had said.

"That okay I like you better than my imaginary dad. " Lucas smiled and ran went over to Brandon and hugged him, Brandon there was taken by surprise hugged Lucas back. "Since you're my dad, does that mean I get to us you phone?" Lucas asked as he got up on Brandon's lap

"No it does, beside you still own Timmy apology." Brandon reminded him.

"What did he do now?" That it had been two days before somebody had told her what Lucas had done, it was a record. Usually it was the first thing people told her when they had babysit him.

"Timmy had been playing with the children in the living room, he need to talk to Helia so he walked in to the room next door to talk to him. He left the door open so he could hear if something was wrong. It didn't take long before Timmy and Helia was done talking and when Timmy walked in to the kids again, he saw Lucas talking in the phone. Timmy thought at first Lucas was pertaining that he was talk to someone but when Lucas stopped talking and Timmy could hear a voice from the phone, that when he reconciled that Lucas wasn't Pertaining. Timmy quickly griped the phone from Lucas and reconciled it was his mom, who had after her little chat with Lucas thought that Timmy had kidnapped Lucas. It took him 2 hours of explaining and her talking to Lucas again for her to understand that he haven't kidnapped him. "Brandon said laughing; he had ever seen Timmy so pissed before, it was hilarious.

"She invited me to tea and I said sure, than she stared talking and talking than I talked a little. She is a very nice woman I hoped I'm still invited, she said there will be cupcakes and I love cupcakes. "Lucas said and drifted of, daydream about cupcakes with a grin.

"We could make so cupcakes ourselves." Stella suggested.

"You are going are going to cook?" Brandon chuckled Stella couldn't cook everybody knew that, especially Magix's fire department.

"I can cook and I'll prove it, I'll make some cupcakes." Stella got up went over to kitchen counter and started to get the thing she needed.

"Do not eat anything she makes." Lucas wisped to Brandon as a warning, Brandon nodded and Lucas went over to Stella.

* * *

"So Helia is I'm dad?" Tammy asked to make sure had understand what her mom and Helia had said.

"Yes he is." Flora said, they were sitting out in the woods since Tammy wanted to go for a walk and of course she had to have Helia with her so he could show her those flows his had painted the other day. Tammy waned to make a bouquet of them to her mother.

"We understand if you are confused-"Helia said but get interrupted by Tammy who threw herself in his arm and give him a big hug.

"I'm glad that you my dad." Tammy said which made Flora think about her own farther and when she had said those exactly the same words.

"_Now we just have to wait." Flora's dad said, get his gloves of. He was sitting out in the garden with Flora, teaching her how to plant a seed. _

"_For how long, a dag?" A six year old Flora asked._

"_A dag? Only if it a miracle seed. It goanna take more than a day, we just need to be patient." He said and got op on his feeds. _

"_But I don't have any patience." Flora said, she wanted to see it grow now._

"_You don't have any patience that isn't good, what should we do about?" Flora's dad said amused by his daughter_

"_I don't know, do you have some I can borrow?"_

"_You can't borrow patience silly." Flora's dad laughed." Now listed here is what we are goanna do, we are goanna go out here every day and watch if anything has happen that way you don't miss anything."_

"_Really so I don't miss anything?" Flora said happy_

"_Not a thing." He assured her."i'm gonna make sure my daughter doesn't miss a thing."_

"_I'm glad that you my dad." Flora hugged her dad legs._

"_Remember that, I'm goanna hold it against you when your sixteen and say you hate me." _

"_You are goanna do a lot of things."_

"Mom is something wrong?" Tammy asked, Flora had been lost in her thought she haven't noticed Tammy and Helia were looking at her.

"No I was just thinking, nothing is wrong." Flora assured her and smiled.

"About what?" Tammy asked and got conformable in Helia's lap

"About the pasted."

* * *

"So does that mean I have to call you dad now?" Dominic asked breaking the silence that was over them after Musa and Riven had told them that Riven was their dad. Dominic didn't know what to say and since his siblings didn't say anything, he said the first things that pop in to his mind.

"No you don't have to call me dad." Riven answered Dominic,

"So I can still call you Riven right?" Alexander asked feel rather uncomfortable call Riven dad especially when he was fight with his mom. He haven't heard them fighting but he knew how his mother acted when she was fighting with someone and didn't want them to know. Normally he would hate everyone his mom didn't like or had hurt her but he liked Riven he was cool and sometimes he would said the funniest thing like one time he asked Brandon if his parents had dropped him on the floor as baby because that would a lot explain.

"Yes that fine if you want to call me that."

"I'm going to call you dad because I call mom mom because she is mother and you're my father so I'm calling you dad. " Gabriell said. "Did you have pink eyes when you were little?"

"Yeas but they turn violet when I was six, yours will properly too." He remember how happy he had been when his had turn violet it, wasn't very manly having pink eyes.

"Cool." Silence fall over them again nobody had anything to said, they all just sat there and looked at each other.

"Com' on boys, it have been in long enough, lest go and wash your hair." Musa said, she couldn't stand the smell of boys' hair any longer.

"Good because Dominic smells like a dead dog." Alexander said as he got up on his feet.

"Dude it's you who smells like a dead dog, and by the way how do you know it smells like a dead dog, have you never smelled a dead dog?" Dominic said right behind Alexander.

"No but I imaged it how it smells like." Alexander defended himself with.

"Enough you two neither of you have even see a dog." Musa said as they made their though the door leaving Gabriell with Riven.

"Yes we have, wolf is a dog." Dominic pointed out.

"No Wolf is a…." The voices disappeared as they got farther away.

"Who is Wolf?" Riven said thinking out loud.

"Tristan's dog." Gabriell said.

"Who is Tristan?"

"Mom's Boyfriend." Gabriell answered happily and shook her head Riven sure asked a lot of questions. Riven didn't know what to think he knew she had moved on but she could at least have told him she had a boyfriend herself, so he would have to hear about from Gabriell or any of the other kids. "Oh I keep forgetting it is ex-boyfriend now not Boyfriend."

"ex-boyfriend?" Riven said.

"Yeah they broke up months ago but nothing is different, only thing there are different is that Tristan is sleeping on the couch. Haven't mom told you about Tristan?" Gabriell asked since Riven kept asking weird questions.

"No she haven't." Riven was pissed she was on his case about how he had moved on, when she herself were living with a guy in the same house as his children. A guy that he didn't even know for all he knew he could be a serial killer and Gabriell seemed really fond of, the two others were properly also. Maybe they called him dad that was why they were uncomfortable calling him dad, he saw how Alexander looked at him. She didn't even give him a chance to be a father, she just found some fella to be it.

* * *

"An old mansion, you couldn't do better than it? I'm disappointed." Andrew entered his office to find no one other than his father sitting behind his desk.

"We need to keep a low profile that why we chose this old abandon mansion, people are afraid to come here since it is haunted." Andrew explained, he knew his father wasn't very pleased with keeping a low profile but for the plan to work they had to. "You didn't come here to complaint over my choice of hiding place, what do you want?"

"I want to ask you why you didn't hold up your end of the deal? You only had to do one thing catch the kids, one simple little thing." Michael said so furiously that Andrew could help but feel like he was child aging, every time it didn't go the way his father wanted it to go he would be furious and it would always be Andrew fault. It was his fault his mother was having an affair; it was his fault that his father was more powerful, everything was his fault. Until one day when he had enough of it and started standing up for himself, since that day his father had respect him and taught him everything he knew.

"I tried to hold up my end of deal but Jack and Lena was in the way but you haven't hold up your end neither I the see the girls anywhere." Andrew defended himself with.

"It wasn't my fault that they escaped but I get them marked so all we need to do is get the kids and they will follow voluntary."

"First of all the kids are dead, second what makes you think they would follow you voluntary?"

"The kids are not dead if they were there would be more chaos down there." Michael explained to his idiot son, if he only had taken after his side of the family and not after his mother side.

"Then where are they? They are not with Lena I get someone keeping an eye on her and Jack is dead." Andrew growled.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I killed him myself so yeah I sure!" Andrew yelled frustrated, because his father wouldn't get of his case.

"You thought you killed me but here I'm. "Michael pointed out, he would never amid it but he never been more proud of Andrew then the day he tried to kill him. Of course he would have been prouder if he actually had succeeded at it but hey it was the thought that counts.

"I also buried him that was right before I went to get Trix."

"What do we need them for; they are not even very useful to us." Michael asked as he got more comfortable in his chair.

"You seemed to find Stormy very useful last night." Andrew said reminded him about last night.

"Okay maybe they are little useful." Michael smirked.

"Besides being useful in the bed they are useful with information, did you know that the girls used to call themselves Winx club." Andrew had been a bit surprised when the Trix told him all they knew about Winx, the girls had seemed closed the first year but after that year they barely saw to each other. Okay the ones with kids saw each other a lot but from what he knew, it was most so the children could play together. They all lived different lives, Layla lived with her son in a little house up by the cave, while Bloom and Tecna lived in the opposite end… oh wait Tecna moved in with Victor so Bloom were lived alone. Stella lived whit Lucas in a house right next to her old boyfriend, who she still were friends with. Musa lived in the old Peterson's house with her kids and Tristan her Boyfriend, Flora Lived with 'the hippies' as Andrew liked to call them.

"That is useless information and we know all we need to know, the kids are the only ones who can open the portal and they can only entered it one time it their whole life." Michael said to remind Andrew why they were doing this. Michael couldn't care less about what the girls used to call themselves, he only need them for one thing now after he had marked them. Oh how he had love hearing them scream while he ran his silver knife deep down into their flesh, marked them with a symbol each.

"That's why we need their powers so we can open up the portal but we need their mothers and two of their guardians to take away their powers from them. We have been over this before." Andrew said and rolled his eyes.

"Then why you are you not doing anything, when I was your age I were…" Oh no now he was talking about his youth aging, now Andrew had hear about it for the next two hours , this day couldn't get much worse.

* * *

thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. Next chapter will be up soon Like always Please review, i love to hear what you think.:)


	10. fathers part2

"Ophir i need to talk to you." Layla said and sat down beside him.

"Is it about dad?" Ophir asked, he figured that since all the other kids just had a big talk about their fathers and who they were, his mom probably wanted to talk about his father too but he already knew his dad. He came to see him every day in the cave of the death, sometime some of the other children would come too. He loved talking with his dad he could spend his whole day talking to his if his mother allowed but that wasn't very often she allowed that. He loved talking to his father because they thought alike and he understood that he was very mature for his age, not like his mom that sometimes talked to him like he was a baby.

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you understand why he is not here." She knew that he was missing his dad, so she just wanted to make sure he knew why he wasn't here.

"I know why he is not here, he can't' be here because he is trapped in limbo."

"Yeah that is right he would be here if he could."

"I know but I miss seeing him and talking to him." Ophir said with sadness in his voice.

"You can talk to me."

"It is not the same; you talk to me like I'm a baby and somehow you always end up with talk about how woman is equal to man." Layla had always been a feminist and she wanted to make sure that her son never became a man chauvinist. That meant the she often talked to Ophir about it, some might said to much which was almost everyone.

" No I don't."

"Last time I asked you what's for dinner, you end up talking for half an hour about it."

"Okay maybe you're right about that one."Layla admitted.

"I'm right."Ophir said very confident that he was right.

"Anyway if something is bothers you or you are feeling sad you can always come to me or…."

"Or Musa I know mom." Ophir finished her sentence "Don't worry about I'm fine, but are you okay?" en

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"Layla asked and laid a hand on Ophir shoulder

"You got a scar on the back of your neck; it looks like one of the symbols in Jack's book" Ophir had noticed the scar this morning but was afraid to ask her while everybody else was around. He didn't know why he was afraid; he just had a feeling that if he asked her he would be in trouble and on like Dominic and Lucas, he never got in trouble.

"That nothi- what was that you just said?" Did he just say Jack's book? They had all been looking for Jack's book ever since they escape from Michael and his lackeys. Michael was very eager to find the book he had Jack's house turned inside out just trying find it, so they figured the book was important since Michael would do such a drastic ting.

"It looks like one of symbols in Jack's book, is on the first page I remember because Gabriell thought it looks like a rabbit and I didn't." Ophir also remember thinking Gabriell was crazy for thing it looked like a rabbit but then aging Gabriell always says weird stuff.

"Ophir I need you to think really hard about this; did Jack have that book with him when he was with you and Lane." Layla said seriously

"Yes he had it with him he also had it with him when he left us." Ophir answered and he could see by his mom's expression that it wasn't the answer she was hoping for.

"Come lets us get inside it is starting to get cold." Layla said and took Ophir's hand as her mind started thinking about what to do now with the information she had.

* * *

Riven had looked everywhere for Musa but he couldn't find her, Lucas, Gabriell and Alexander were watching a movie on Timmy's computer. He figured Dominic would be with her since he also were nowhere to be found, they weren't inside the house so he decided to go outside and look. Just as he step outside he could hear voices.

"Why am I the only one, who doesn't have one thing in common with Riven? Gabriell has his eyes, Alexander has his hair color." Riven looked to the right and saw a pair of hands was hanging the laundry up, he couldn't see who it was because of the laundry but since Dominic were there he figured that it was Musa.

"Just because you don't look the same doesn't it mean you don't have one thing in common, beside you knew you didn't look like your father, so what is wrong?" Riven stopped walking, he wanted to hear their conversation.

"It is just weird now that I have seen my dad, the dad that you and uncle Nabu told me stories about, he is real now." Dominic loved seeing his mom hanging the laundry up; he didn't know why he just did. Ever since he could remember he had been watching his mom do that it was like their thing and their time, it only time of the day he didn't have to share his mom with his siblings. "He is not like the one of the persons in Gabriell's fairytales they stay in the story; I'm not going to meet them." Musa then understood what it was about, it was like Dominic said it was one thing to hear stories about a person but meeting them is a whole other thing.

"Look Dominic I understand what you are saying and I understand if you are confused or think this whole thing is weird because honestly me and Riven think it too." Musa stopped doing her laundry and sat down beside Dominic." But trust me when say if we could have do anything to make it less weirder or less confusing we would have don it by now, but there is nothing I can do." Musa was about to say something more but Dominic beat her to it.

"Why couldn't he just come down to us, I'm sure he could have don it if he had tried. He wouldn't even take care of us when he was told to; he said 'I'm not a babysitter.' He doesn't even want was angry and upset; his own father didn't even want him, he had asked if some freshmen could do it."He doesn't want me mom."His voice broke after that, he couldn't say more. He didn't want to cry he was a big boy but his eyes betrayed him they were filling up with water and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Musa right away put her arms around him and comfort him. Riven still didn't move he didn't know what to do, he could hear how Dominic was crying, how angry and upset he were and he Riven caused that. He had only been a dad one day and his son crying because of him. He had already screwed up, that was a record. He was a bit surprised that it was Dominic and not Gabriell, since she was the sensitive one. But regardless who it was he felt like shit for making Dominic crying and thinking that he didn't want him. But he didn't know that he was his son back then hell he didn't even know the kids.

"He didn't know he was your dad he had never seen you before, I'm sure he wants you just as much as me, do you know why?" Musa tried comforting him, she couldn't really speak on Riven's behalf and but all she cared about was making Dominic feel loved and not unwanted and rejected. It was breaking her heart to see her son like this; normally he would be smiling no matter what except when he were insulted or angry

No." Dominic sobbed.

"Because it is impossible not to want you, like it is impossible not to love you. Everyone who knows you loves you even when you get into trouble for doing something you are not supposed to do. Just take Gabriell and Alexander, if I asked them if they wanted another brother instead of you they would say no. Even if you are fighting with Gabriell and driving Alexander crazy, they still love you and want you for their brother." Dominic smiled so her comforting was clearly working. Riven started walking again.

"I Love you mom." Dominic said and gave Musa a hug and a kiss.

"I love you too." She loved all of her children to death, there wasn't the thing she wouldn't do for them. But she couldn't take away all of their confusion or sadness no matter how badly she wanted to, they were only four it was a lot to process of course they were feeling that way. Musa was surprised when Stella told her how it went with Lucas but every kid handles it differently especially when they were only four. After she had see Dominic's reaction when they told him she had thought he was okay, a little confused but okay with of it all but now when he was alone with her she saw what he really felt and he was far from okay. She realized how important it is that her and Riven is on the same page, the kids has enough to deal with the last thing they need is their parents don't get along.

"Mom you are suffocating me." Dominic Said, Musa had tightened her grip on Dominic without knowing it. She loosened her grip on him and Riven appeared from behind the laundry. Dominic quickly got up and started walking away; he didn't want to talk to Riven right now.

"I'll go and see what the others are up to." Dominic said and started running to the door.

"How much did you hear?" Musa asked after she heard the door closing.

"Pretty much everything, he seems pretty upset." Riven replied.

"Wouldn't you be that if it was you?"

"I guess I would have been." Riven said and ran a hand through his hair like he always did when he is feeling nervous or uncomfortable. Silence was now over them either one of them was trying to break it they just stared out in the air.

"Gabriell told me about Tristan." Riven said and making Musa's eyes grow big; She should had known one of the kids would bring it up."Why did you break up with him?"

"It's personal and none of your business."How dare he ask her that, it was none of his business.

"Oh it's my business, since that guy has been living with my kids."Riven said almost yelling, what was with her? Of course it was his business.

"No it's not."Musa said" Let's just stop fighting for a while, okay?."Musa buried her face in her hands.

"Okay."

"Look Riven we have to get along for the kids sake they have been through so much already, with being chased by Andrew and his father and not seeing their mom for 3 weeks."Musa got up and stopped talking until Riven nodded in agreement." That means no more fight over what has happened over this last years, whatever happened, happened there is nothing we can do about it. Besides it isn't about you and me anymore it about the kids, you heard Dominic."

"Yeah it probably best leaving the past behind."

"So truce?" Musa stretch her hand out for Riven to take.

"Truce." Riven took her hand and just when he did that, Musa felt an odd feeling she couldn't really describe but she had felt it one time before. It was when Riven had helped her up from the ground in their first battle against the Trix, Could they really leave the past behind, when they had so much history?

* * *

"Thank you Sky it was just what I needed." Bloom thanked Sky.

"You are welcome." Sky said while looking over at Bloom; she looked so beautiful lying there on the blanket next to him. Sky had showed up this morning with a blanket and a picnic basket and asked Bloom to join him for a picnic down by the lake. Sky wanted to talk to Bloom and thought that a picnic was a good idea.

"Everything looks exactly the same as I left it." They were sitting down by lake Roccaluce, that lake were special to her it was here she had learn to believe in herself, where she had regained the confidence and the power she needed to defeat the Trix. All of that seemed like a lifetime ago so much had happened since then and yet everything here was exactly the same.

"Yeah it has changed, remember the first picnic that we had out here with all of the others?" Sky said remembering the first time they all were together out here.

"Yes I remember that one it was a disaster; we forgot the picnic basket back at Alfea so we had nothing to eat or drink and all of the sudden it started raining." Bloom said; she will remember that day forever it was one big disaster.

"The only ones who had a good time, was Brandon and Stella." Sky said and grinned.

"That was because they were too busy looking into each other's eyes, so they didn't noticed what was go on around them."

"Who would have thought that less than ten years they would have a four year old son together?"Sky said, funny how life goes.

"I know it is weird what weirder is that they are not together, I really thought that they would make it. When they found out that Stella was pregnant and told her father they really stuck together." King Radius didn't take the news of Stella's pregnancy very well, he had order the guards to capture Brandon and throw him in the dungeon, Brandon had to live with his older brother for two weeks any other place would had been too obvious. Stella lucky managed to calm her father down so Brandon could go out in public without fearing the guards coming to capture him.

"Well sometimes things don't go the way we plan to. "

"How is she, Brandon's new girlfriend?" Bloom asked Stella had asked her yesterday if she could find out anything about Brandon's new girlfriend.

"Brandon isn't seeing anyone right now; he has just broken it off with Molly his crazy ex."

"Crazy?"Bloom lifted her eyebrows.

"Yeah she is crazy Brandon ended it when she wanted to drink his blood, and when I met her the other day she asked me if I could get a lock of Brandon." Sky wasn't likely going to forget his meeting with Molly; if he closed his eyes he could still see her eyes full of hate from when he told her no.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" Bloom said and took a deep breath; she had to ask him, the question had been stuck in her head ever since she had found out that he didn't have a girlfriend. She had to.

"Anything." Sky said eager to answer her question.

"Why don't you have a new girlfriend?"

"I guess I just didn't have the time, ruling a kingdom takes up the most of my time and whenever I get the chance I go on missions with the others." Why was he giving her the same excuses he gave his parents? He might as well tell her the truth."The truth is that I never really moved on I tried believe me I did, but I couldn't. So I made sure that I was busy so I didn't think about you and what we had, that much. Because what we had was special, I couldn't just move on even if everybody told me to."

"It was the same thing with me everyone told me to move on and just get over you but I couldn't. I just kept thinking that one day soon I would be back with you and everything would be the same as I left it but as the days turned to months and months turned to years and everyone else were moving on I realized it was ever going to be the same, no matter how badly I wanted it to be. But I still couldn't move on, cause like you said what we had were special."

"So where does that leaves us at?" Sky asked; did he still have a chance after all of these years? He really hoped so and he actually believed so, they had been tough times before like when he was under Valtor's spell and was controlled by Diaspro. They made through that, why wouldn't they make it through this?

"I don't know where that leaves us at, where do you think? What are we?" She didn't know what she was hoping he would said, she just knew that she couldn't stayed think about what they are anymore it was driving her crazy. She hadn't got any sleep last night because she kept thinking about it.

"We are two friends who care about each other a lot maybe too much to just be friends but only time will show. How does that sound?" Sky knew that even if he wanted to pick up right where they lift-off they couldn't do that. They had to take it slow, get to know each other aging.

"That sounds good."Bloom said and smiled.

* * *

"Do you know how my family is doing?" They were on the way back to the house Tammy was busy trying to keep up with a butterfly, so Flora and Helia was walking a few steps behind her "I was just wondering if you knew, I don't expect you to." Flora said to make sure he didn't get the impression that she expected him to know. She didn't expect Helia to have any contact with her family, he had never even been introduced to them but she thought maybe he had heard something about how they were doing. Flora had always been very close to her family so it had been weird for her not to have any contact with them in almost five years. She could really have used her mother when she had Tammy; she could have used her advice and support.

"Miele is about to stared in her second year on Alfea, she is doing well there but she is little tired of getting compared to you. Your parents had a hard time dealing with your death especially when they didn't have a body to bury, so they never really got closer but they are doing fine."Helia said and Flora looked at him surprised, how did he know all of that?

"How do you know all of that?" All of what he had said was personal things, things you didn't hear from other people.

"I talk to you mother in the phone ones a week and I see Miele form time to time when she comes to visit my gallery." Helia explained.

."Your gallery?" Flora asked a bit confused, did Helia have a gallery? Wow things had really changed around here.

"I have an art gallery in Magix, Tammy has seen it." Tammy Stopped up when she heard her name mentioned

"I have seen what?"Tammy asked curious and grabbed Flora's hand so she was walking beside them.

"My gallery remember that placed I took you to the other day?"

"The one with all the paintings yah I remember, can we go there again soon?"Tammy asked and took also Helia's hand so she was walking in the middle of Helia and Flora.

"If it is alright with your mom, than sure." Helia said and looked over at Flora..

"Can I mom?"Tammy asked and looked up at her mother.

"I didn't see why not."Flora said and smiled to her.

"Thank you, you are the best."Tammy said as she hugged Flora's legs and Flora who didn't see the hug coming almost felled."Mom is Ophir going to be okay?" Tammy was suddenly very serious.

"He is okay already."Flora answered.

"It just that he might miss his dad more now that I got a dad, and I don't want him to be sad." Tammy was worry about Ophir maybe he was going to be sad because she now had dad. Tammy had always been jealous of him because he had is father nearby him and she had never even met her father. But now that she has her mom and Helia she felt sorry for Ophir, he only has his mom now.

"Ophir missing his father is only naturally, he is use to spending everyday with him. So if he is sad we just have to comfort him and let him know we are there for him if he needs us, we can't really do more than that for him." Flora explained to Tammy

"But it is really sweet, that you think about Ophir." Helia said making Tammy smile proudly.

* * *

Brandon was looking at twenty perfect cupcakes with frosting; he couldn't believe it, there was no way Stella could have made these not even if she had 40years of training, there were still no way. Maybe she had used magic? No she hadn't used magic she didn't know how cook with help of magic but how did she do it?

"I told you I could do it." Stella said proudly.

"You didn't make these."

"Of course I made them, now where is Lucas?"

"He is watching a movie with the other kids."

"What kind of movie?"

"A very violent and bloody one." Brandon joked trying to lighten her mood, but Stella didn't get that it was a joke.

"You let him watch that."Stella said shocked

"Of course not I was kitting, relax he is watching a normal children movie about a car."

"Do not joke about something like that."

"Do you really think that I would let him watch a violent and bloody movie? Com on Stella I been doing is for three weeks now. If I let him watch a violent and bloody movie he would probably go into the kitchen get a knife and try stabbing Dominic. Oh they can do that now there is nothing that is stopping them from get into the kitchen cabinets when we are not there, we need to get the kitchen childproof too it's not enough with only windows, we need to childproof the bathroom also."Brandon was freaking out why had they only childproof the windows, this house was a deathtrap when Lucas and Dominic were in it!

"The bathroom really?."Stella said laughing at Brandon.

"Who knows what they can do with the toilet."Brandon was talking really fasted."What are you laughing at?"

"At you freaking out. It is strange how easy the worrying comes."

"I don't think it is strange anyone who has meet Lucas would be worrying if they had in charge for him." Brandon said and took a bite of one of the cupcake.

"Hey" Tecna said as she entered the kitchen

"These are very good."Brandon said taking another bite.

"Thank you it is Victor's mother's recipe she taught me how to make them."Tecna said who didn't get the signals Stella was doing behind Brandon. Brandon turned around and looked at Stella.

"Okay I can't cook or bake."Stella admitted and took a cupcake, Tecna looked confused which she was."Did you fix the cameras?"

"No I don't have the proper tools, so Timmy is working on them from his apartment." The truth was that she didn't wanted Timmy around her, it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong or anything she just felt uncomfortable when he was in the same room as her. She kept assuring herself that she was happy that she in fact hadn't been is happy in her entire life; she had a great boyfriend that loved her she was talking to her old friends again, everything was great. But she had this feeling that there where something missing which were totally illogical because there was nothing missing, or was there?

"I hope he fix it soon I really want to see the photos we took."Stella said.

* * *

**I'm sorry for only uploading now but I had forgot I'm password to my user and unfortunately it's also my password to my email. But now I finally remember it and I have written it down so it doesn't happens again, hope you can forgive me. Like always Please review, i love to hear what you think.:)**


	11. What do we know?

"That is good Tammy, now keep focusing on the rock."Bloom said to Tammy; Bloom was training Gabriell and Tammy to handle their powers so they could use them. Tammy was doing fine but Gabriell were having trouble focusing on the rock because she was looking up at the sky. But she couldn't help it the sky was so beautiful this time of the day, the normal blue and white sky turns into a sky full with orange and yellow shades. It was like someone had taken a paintbrush and brushed it over the sky, maybe somebody had maybe it was tiny fairies; she would love to meet the tiny fairies but she couldn't fly up to them. She just have to learn how to fly maybe her mom could teach her when she gets older, she was tired now from all of that thinking. She wanted to relax like all of the others were doing, she looked over at her brothers they where done with their training like her mom and all of the others were, the only ones who was training were Tammy and her. Was that a bride or a flying elephant? She wondered and looked over at a cloud.

"Gabriell focus the, rock is down here not up there." Bloom yelled trying to get Gabriell's attention.

"I don't want to train anymore."She lowered her arms."Why isn't the boys training too, is not fair."

"Okay boys get over here."Bloom called them over since the boys seemed to be full of life, so she decided to teach them a protection spell she had learned by Chris. They could all participate in it, even Lucas and Dominic.

"Coming!"Lucas yelled and starting running.

"I want to talk you about a thing, remember Michael couldn't understand that the book wasn't at jack's home."Layla said when the kids were out of hearing range and she was left with her friends, it was the perfect time to talk about it.

"Yeah." Tecna said.

"Well the reason Michael couldn't find it was that, jack took it with him."

"I should have known he would take it with him." Musa had been close to Jack; she had often come to him with her problems and he had often visited her and Tristan but that was because he wanted to see how his grandson was doing, which were Tristan.

"Don't be so hard on yourself; you couldn't know that he had taken it with him. We all should had thought of that instead of just assuming it was down there because Michael was looking for it there."Flora said and laid a hand on Musa shoulder.

"Ophir also said something else that was interesting he had noticed my mark and he said it looks like one of the symbols in Jack's book." Layla automatically took her hand up to her mark; it was probably goanna stay with her forever. Forever she was going to remember the three day she spend in that dungeon, she never felt so humiliated in her hold life as when she was hanging there on the dungeon wall in almost naked. Ones every hour one of the guards come into her and throw rotten fruit at her, while telling her that she was nothing and of course the rest of the guards would stand and cheer the other guard on.  
But the humiliation was nothing compared to the fear she wasn't afraid what was going to happen to herself, she didn't care about that. She was afraid what was going to happen to her friends, she could hear their terrifying screams from down the hall full of pain. If it weren't for the screaming she hadn't known they were a life, she just hoped that the screaming didn't stop. But the biggest fear were that they were going to find Ophir and the others, she didn't know what they were going to him when they got a hold on him but she knew they wasn't go easy on him just because he was a kid.

"Interesting, when did he get to see the book?" Tecna wondered.

"I don't know, he didn't say when he had seen it he just said that he remembered the symbol because Gabriell thought it looked like a rabbit."

"Do you think that the marks we have, has a connection to jack's book."Flora asked

"It is possible there is a connection between the marks and jack's book but the question, why is there a connection?"Tecna answered Flora.

"Tecna is right, why is there a connection? As far we know Jack and Michael has never got along why would Michael mark us with symbols from Jack's book."Stella pointed out.

"We don't even know why he marked us."Musa reminded them

"Let summed up with what we do know, we know that Michael and Andrew is after the kids."Tecna said, she wanted to get all of the fact out in the open.

"And they needs us alive four something."Layla added.

"Michael marked us like cattle."Stella said who were having an eye on Lucas and the kids, just to make sure bloom could handle them.

"Andrew has teamed up with The Tix."

"Why the Tix, why would he go through all of that trouble with getting them out of Light rock. I'm sure there are plenty of witches out there who would have helped him." Tecna said she was almost a hundred percent sure that it was no coincident, that Andrew chose the tix. But she couldn't figured out how Andrew with know about the tix.

"Who knows, it is Andrew we are talking about." Stella stopped looking at the kids and started paying attention to her friends.

"What are you talking about?"Bloom come up to them with a smile on her face.

"Ever since you got back from that picnic with Sky yesterday you have been smiling. Is there something I should know about?"Stella teased Bloom whose face turned red.

"No we are just friends."Bloom said and said down beside Tecna and kept an eye on the kids who were playing now.

"Right like Musa and Tristan were just friend living together."

"We were just friend and stop picking on Bloom."Musa said, she didn't wanted to talk about Tristan.

"Come on les go home, in is getting late."Flora said before Stella and Musa started fighting.

* * *

"We are goanna take a course on what?"Brandon said, the boys had been call over at Saladin's office s.a.p. When they entered his office they found out he wasn't alone, a tall blond man was leaning against the window and measuring them as they entered. His facial expression was blank it was impossible to see if he saw them as a threat or not. Saladin had just informat them they were going to take a course.

"The order of the cave." The stranger for the first time spoke.

"You are going spend the next few weeks take Mr. Chris's course on The order of the cave."

"Excuse me Mr. Saladin but why do we need to take is course?" Timmy asked who couldn't understand why they needed a course.

"Well because-"

"Mr. Saladin allow me to explain. "Chris laid a hand on Saladin's shoulder. "I'm sure that you all by now have met Andrew and know he is a threat but now when he has teamed up with his father again, he is even more a threat. Andrew and his father is members the order of the cave, if you are going to have any chance to defeat them you have to know what you are dealing with."

"Why us can't somebody else do it?"Brandon said, he wanted to spend as much time with Lucas as possible until the new school year started and he was going back to work.

"I have my reasons and one of them is I'm only allow to tell men about the order of the cave. "Chris said seriously and stared at them." And you are as well not allow to tell anyone about it, when people ask about the course you will say it is a history course."

"Got it." Brandon said, he didn't want to get on Chris's bad side.

"Good."Chris went back to his spot by the window.

"Now I want to talk to you about a very sensitive Subject, the girls's memorial service is in two weeks and they have decided to have it at Alfea."Saladin said. Oh no he had forgotten all about that, Helia quickly realized that Saladin didn't know that The Winx is alive. He had been very busy this last month with taking care of the kids and finding out flora was alive, that he had completely forgotten about the memorial service they had planned for the girls on the five-year day of their death. How could he forget?" And the girl's families want you to say a few words, if you are okay with it?"

"It is okay."Sky said, they had to act as normal as possible so someone didn't get suspicious.

"Well that was all I had to say, you can go now."Saladin said and they walked out of the office with Chris, when the door shot Chris whistled to get the boys attention.

"Listen up I'm only going to say this one's, do not ask the girls how they knew that you had moved on. "

"What are you talking about?"Riven said, was this guy insane or something like that?

"I know the girls are alive and where they are staying. I know there is a lot history between you guys and the girls but they have moved on and you should respect that by not asking about how they knew you had moved on. Because it doesn't change the fact that you have moved on and so have they. "Chris said, he knew that the girls had sworn not to tell a soul where they got that information from, he had to make sure the boys didn't ask aging.

"We got it, no more asking the girls."Timmy said and before his own eyes the very serious Chris that looked like he was going to beat you up turned into total a relaxed smiling person that looked like he was going to give Timmy a huge. His green eyes were full of joy, his before blank expression turned into a happy expression.

"Good now do any of you know where the nearest bar is, I need a drink being tough is hard." Chris grinned.

* * *

"We want to go." Stella said, Timmy and Sky was talking about the memorial with all of the girls except for Musa who was down in the kitchen with Alexander trying to make him stop crying. While the others boys were getting the kids ready for bed.

"Stella I don't think that is a good idea."Timmy said who could just imagine how Stella would make a scene if anybody said the wrong thing about her.

"Why not, it is my memorial."Stella was determined on going to that memorial, how many people could say that they had been to their own memorial service?

"Stella you can't be there people will think you are ghosts beside it is Ophir birthday that day." Sky said.

"The memorial is after his bedtime and we can disguise us so people don't think we are ghosts." Layla said who also was determined on going; she wanted to see how her family was doing and she wanted to hear what people had to say about her.

"Then who is going to watch the kids while you are at the memorial?"Timmy asked in one last desperate attempt to talk them out of it.

"I'm going to do it."Musa whispered when she got to the top of the stairs, with a sleeping Alexander on her hips."I'm not going to the memorial."

"Well then I don't see why not we can't go."Tecna whispered so she didn't woke Alexander up as Musa went into her dorm.

"Okay but a still don't think it a good idea." Timmy said giving in.

"Com' on Timmy light up, what could go wrong." Stella said smiling.

* * *

**Here you have it, hoped you liked it. After you have read it please review and let me know what you think about this story.:)**


	12. A long day

"This is the dress you were wearing at your first birthday party."Flora said; she was sitting on the couch with Tammy going through a box with old things she had kept through the years. She was holding up the dress for Tammy to see, when Helia walked in.

"'It is so small, did that really fit me?" Tammy asked finding it hard to believe she once had fit into that little dress. Helia walked over to the back of the couch.

"What are you guys doing?" Helia asked and kissed Tammy on the cheek.

"Hey daddy, why are you home so late?" Tammy asked it was almost her bedtime and he was only coming home now. Normally he would get home just before dinner because he had to stop by his art gallery on his way home.

"Was Kelly having problems again?"Flora asked Kelly was a woman Helia had hired to take care of his gallery.

"No she wasn't, we wasn't allowed to go home before we had sat through a five hour long presentation." Helia had thought that this course was going to be easy and it was but it also was boring. It was so boring that Helia almost fall asleep today.

"That sounds fun." Tammy said even though she didn't know what a presentation was.

"I wouldn't call it fun, but do you have there?"Helia asked and pointed to the dress she was holding in her hands.

"It is the dress I was wearing at my first birthday party."Tammy said and holding it up for Helia to see."Isn't it small I think it fits Mr. Teddy(1), hold it while I go and get Teddy," Tammy ran to get her teddy bear in her room, she ran so fasted she almost tripped in her nightgown.

"I was showing her things for this old box I have with things I have kept through the years. Do you want to see them; all of the things have something to do with Tammy."Flora handed him the box. Helia looked in the box and found a pair of baby shoes; he took them up to get a closer look. "That's the shoes Tammy took her first steps in." Helia smiled he could easily picture Tammy learning to walk in those shoes, and then in hint him he had missed it all. He had missed all of her first time the first step she took, the first word she said, he had missed it and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I missed all of her first times."

"You hadn't missed all of them; there is still a lot of first like her first school day. I don't know how we are going to do it when the danger are over and we have to move out of here, but we are going to make it work so you don't miss anything. " Flora said trying cheer him up she couldn't imagined what it would be like to be Helia right now, but she had often wished Helia had been there to share everything with her. To shear her excitement when Tammy was doing something for the first time but also to share all of her worries about Tammy.

"Do you really want to share her with me now that you are use to having her all to yourself?" Of course Helia wanted to be a part of Tammy's life but he didn't want Flora feel like he was taking Tammy away from her.

"Of course I want to do that, ever since Tammy was born I wished I could share her with you. I wished that you also where there when she said her first word and when she took her first step, but you couldn't be there and that is okay as long as you are there for her now."

"See it fits!"Tammy said coming running into them again with Mr. Teddy who was wearing a dress, in her arms. "Now Mr. Teddy is also, ready for bed."

"That is right it is time for bed."Flora said getting up from the couch."Say goodnight to Helia."

"Goodnight daddy."Tammy said and gave Helia a hug and a big kiss.

"Goodnight Baby."Helia said and looked at Tammy as she ran over and got Flora's hand. He hoped Flora was right that they could work out this thing with Tammy because five years ago they couldn't work out moving in together.

* * *

Brandon walked into the dorm tired after one of Chris's lessons they had him a week now and two things were clear one the order of the cave had a lot of history and two Chris loved talking. Brandon used to think that no one could talk as much as Stella but after first lesson with Chris Brandon realized he was wrong there were someone and his name was Chris Perry. Brandon didn't have a problem with him talking a lot he just got tired after hearing him talking for hours about something that didn't seem to have anything to do with Andrew or Michael. He kept talking about how it all started and how the order of the cave had been the most honored and beloved order ever known, all of that were a thousand years ago he hadn't at all talked about how the order were now. Brandon sat down on the couch and looked around the room; there was clothes everywhere it looked like someone had been emptied their closet out there.

"That one looks good."Brandon heard a voice saying from Stella's and bloom's room so he got up and walked over to the door opening and there was Stella trying on a dress with Lucas sitting on the bed looking bored.

"Dad."Lucas yelled when he saw Brandon and ran over to Brandon, Who took him up in his arms. Lucas had never been so glad to see his dad then now his mom kept trying on dresses and asking him how she looked, it was driving him crazy and no matter what he said she would try on another one.

"Hey what is going on here?"Brandon asked and looked at Stella who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm trying to find the right dress for the memorial service but I don't have a proper dress."Stella said dramatic she might have matured in a lot of ways but when it comes to clothes she was still the same old Stella.

"What about the one you are wearing, that looks good."

"Thank you but it is red it needs to be black and it is too short, it needs to be longer."Stella gave Brandon a little smile and then fell down on the bed.

"She keeps saying she doesn't have anything to wear and I keep telling her of course she doesn't have anything when she keeps throwing clothes out the door." Lucas said serious he didn't get why his mom was so obsessed whit getting the right dress.

"Well we could go shopping tomorrow if you want to? "

"Really don't you have to go to that history course? "Stella asked before getting her hopes up.

"The others can take notes for me."

"Thank you Brandon! We are going shopping Lucas." Stella said excited as she took Lucas out of Brandon's arms and started jumping up and down. Stella was so excited in the cave there was only one store there had everything you needed, she missed going to ten different stores and pick out the best from each.

"Do I have to go too? Can't I just stay at home? "Lucas hate going shopping with his mom she could spend hours looking at stuff and talking with other people she know who was in the shop as well. Normally he could get out of it by asking if he could go and see Dominic because he missed him but he couldn't use that excuse now that he was living in the same house as him.

"We will talk about that tomorrow, now it is time for bed."Stella said when she looked over at her alarm clock and saw what time it was.

"No I'm not tired."Lucas objected he didn't want to go to bed now; his dad had just got home.

"Come here I'll tuck you in while mom clean up her mess."Brandon said and took Lucas again.

"Goodnight honey." Stella said and kissed Lucas.

"Goodnight mom."Lucas waved and leaned his head on Brandon's shoulder as Brandon walked out the door with him. Stella smiled there was no doubt in her mind that Brandon was a good dad, he absolute adore Lucas and Lucas Loved Brandon. Everyday first thing Lucas would do is ask about when Brandon would be home, Lucas really loved having a dad in his life. She remembered the day she found out that she was pregnant with Lucas.

"_Okay you look at it." A very Stella nevus said to Brandon she didn't know what to if the test was positive._

"_Okay here it goes." Brandon took the pregnancy test up and looked at the result and there he saw it the answer he had hoped not to get."It is positive."_

"_Shit." Stella said and lean back in the sofa; she was only twenty one she didn't want a child at twenty one maybe when she was in her thirty's and married, but not now. Her dad was going to kill her, she was so screwed."My dad is going to kill me, what are we going to do Brandon?"_

"_Don't worry he is not going to kill you, you are his daughter. Me on the other hand he probably going to kill."Brandon said and putted his arms around her so her head was on his chest. _

"_What have we got ourselves into?" _

"_Okay here is what we are going to do we are going to the doctor as the first thing tomorrow to be __one hundred percent sure, and then we take things from there on."Brandon said __scared to death he knew that the doctor was most likely going to confirm she was pregnant. What have they got themselves into, they wasn't ready for this. _

"_I'm scared Brandon."Stella whispered, she was scared of future and what it was going hold. She knew she wasn't ready for is but she had said A and now she had to said say B. _

"_I know I'm scared too, we just have to be there for each other no matter what happens. "Brandon said and kissed the top of her head._

_S_he was still scared of the future and what it was going hold but looking back she thought she had handle things pretty good but how was she going to handle this. everything was going fine now but what was going to happen when all of this was over, when she was going back to Solaria with Lucas. She didn't want Lucas to have the same childhood as she had. Her mom and dad didn't get along very well it was horrible growing up in her house or castle as it was. When they finally did get a divorce she wanted them back together it was weird yes but it is often near the end something or when it is over we realize what we have or had, in Stella's case it was peace and quiet. Before they got divorce they never dragged her into it to their fights of course she could hear them fight but they never talked to her about how stupid or useless the other one were, when they got divorced she became the one they loaded everything off on.

When she had heard her parents got back together she had been happy and pissed that she missed it but now when she thought about it she wasn't happy, she was sad(2). There was a reason they got divorce they didn't get along and she doubted that had changed, the only reason she wanted them together was so they would leave her alone and maybe some part of her had still been six year old Stella that wanted her parents to be happy together. She had grown a lot after having Lucas and she had realized that even if they wasn't together they were still her parents, it was like her and Brandon they weren't together but they were both Lucas's parents and nothing was going to change that, no new girlfriend/Boyfriend or anything else could change that fact. What kind of parents you are is up to yourself and nobody else, now she was not saying her parents was bad parents but she just didn't wanted to be like them. She knew it was going to be hard seeing Brandon with other women but she had to accept the fact that they apparently wasn't meant to be.

She walked into the living room and look from there into Lucas's room, Brandon was standing over Lucas's bed and pulling the blanket over him. It warmed her heart to see that, Lucas might have been an accident but he wasn't a mistake.

* * *

"I have to go inside again; Stella will start asking questions if I'm not back soon." Bloom said when they parted for oxygen, only time will show had sky said and in this case time was three days. They hadn't told the other because Bloom was nervous how Layla was going to take it. She didn't know why but Layla always started acting odd every time they talked about the boys or if they talked about what happened the day they got separated from the rest of the world. They were standing outside the house where nobody else could see them.

"But I barely got to see you today." Sky protested he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Bloom, he didn't know why but he had this feeling that he had to be round her all the time to make sure something bad didn't happened. Maybe it was because he hadn't been there with her when the earthquake hit the cave or maybe he was afraid of losing her again but no matter what the reason was, it wasn't a very nice feeling. He would wake up the middle of the night terrified that it all was just a dream, that Bloom wasn't alive.

"I know, I missed you too but I really don't want the others to know yet."

"I don't understand why you want to keep it a secret. "Sky really didn't, he wanted the whole world to know that they were back together. But of course he knew that they couldn't tell the whole world since Bloom and the other girls were supposed to be death but they could tell the others.

"I don't want to keep it a secret and you maybe not understand is because your guys friendship hasn't changed but us girls friendship hasn't been the best after we got trapped in the cave, we have only now gotten back to being like we use to be. "

"I understand that we hadn't been very close these past years neither we only got back to the way we use to be because we had to take care of the kids."Sky told her.

"I just nevus that the girls is not going to, take it very well."

"And by the girls you mean Layla." Sky said sure that it was Layla she meant since she had been acting so strange after him and Bloom had come home from their picnic. Every time he walked into the same room as her, she would walk out of it before he could say anything.

"How did you know?" Bloom asked kind of surprised that he knew that it was Layla she was worried about.

"Layla hasn't been very friendly to me since we got home from our picnic."

"I don't know what's with her, maybe she is just missing Nabu."

"Maybe."

"Okay let's tell the others tomorrow."

"You are sure, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything like that."Sky said he didn't want her to feel like he was pressuring her to do it or anything like that. He wanted her to want to tell the others too.

"No I want to."Bloom said and smiled she was happy she hadn't been that in years. She really wanted to tell her friends she was just nevus how Layla was going to take it but Layla would find out sooner or later.

"Good." Sky smiled, Bloom was on her way to go inside the house again but sky grabbed her hand before she got too far away.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside, I told you that I need to get back inside."

"You are not going anywhere before I give you a goodbye kiss." Sky said and placed his lips on hers while putting his arms around her and here they go again.

* * *

Riven unlike the others didn't walked into a dorm where the kids needed to get tucked in, the triplets were already in bed. Or at least he assumed that since Musa were dancing in the living room with her headphones on. She was wearing a way to big long white t-shirt and she was facing the window so she didn't notice him walking in the door, Riven leaned up against the wall and watched her dance. It wasn't the first time he walked into room and find her dancing she had done it a coupled of time before but normally she wouldn't have headphones on. Normally the music would be playing out loud and Musa would be singing a long, the music would always be playing so loud that she couldn't hear him coming home. And Riven would like now lean up against the wall and watch her dance to find out how long it would take her to notice that she wasn't alone.

"How long have you been standing there?"Musa asked as she took of her headphones and shock her head, he definitely hadn't changed in some ways.

"A minute, or two." Riven replied. From where he was standing he could see what were on the T-shirt, he immediately recognized the autograph was on it."When did you meet Alexander December? "Alexander December was one of Riven's opponents; he came in second at the last leva-bike race. He couldn't stand the guy but his father was very fund of him and apparently Musa was too.

"Who? Oh the guy who's autograph is on the shirt I have never met him but Alexander have, he is the one who gave me this shirt. He was so excited when he told me about it, he had met somebody with the same name as him, I didn't have the heart to tell him that Alexander is a very common name. "Musa said smiling and sit down in the couch. "By the way why are you home so late, Dominic was getting worried, that you might not were coming home."

"Dominic?" Riven and Dominic wasn't really talking, Dominic was only talking to him if he thought it was necessary. Riven found it hard to believe that Dominic was worried about him.

"Yeah Dominic."Riven sad down in the couch beside Musa." He just needs time-"Musa said when the door to the children's room opened and Dominic came out dragging his blanket after him.

"I can't sleep." Dominic said standing in front of the couch and waited for his mom to tell him to get up in the couch or get back to bed.

"Come up to me."Musa said to Dominic who got up in the couch and sat on Musa lap while she was wrapping his blanket around him.

"You are home."Dominic said and looked over at Riven, was that a little smile on his lips Riven could see?

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"Riven said, yes was a little smile Dominic was glad that he was home.

"I don't know. Mom tell me a story."Dominic said he just needed is mom to tell him a story, listening to his mom talk always made him tired. It wasn't because he thought she was boring he just liked the sound of her voice, it always made him fall asleep.

"The story book is in your room."Musa said, not really wanted to get up of the couch.

"No tell me…"Dominic said and thought about what he wanted his mom to tell him about and bam then he got it. "About the first time you met each other."

"Okay but Riven have to help me little with remembering? "Musa said getting Riven involved too she remembered perfectly well How they met each other, how could she forget. "Well the first time I met your dad the ship he was in charge of had crash and a troll had escaped because of that."

"You let a troll escape?"Dominic said with big eyes.

"I didn't let the troll escape but don't worry we captured it later on that day." Riven assured Dominic, did she have to bring up that he was in charge.

"Anyway your dad told me and the other girls to mind our own business and that was pretty much how we met."It wasn't a very long story but it wasn't a very long meeting.

"Well you forgot one thing." Riven said, she had forgotten to tell the most important thing.

"What?" Musa asked confused what had she forgotten, she couldn't think of anything.

"You forgot to tell him how hot you thought I was."Riven smirked

"What makes you think that I thought you were hot?"Musa said playful.

"I saw the way you were looking at me, you so wanted me."

"That is so not true, don't listen to him Dominic." Dominic smiled in his sleep; he had fallen asleep right before Riven told her she had forgotten something.

"He is sleeping."Musa whispered and looked down at Dominic.

"Already that was fast." Riven moved closer to them so he could see Dominic. He looked so peaceful, untroubled and with not a car in the world. " He doesn't look like a troublemaker when he sleeps."

"No he doesn't, he looks like a perfect little angel." Musa said.

"Yeah he looks just like you."Riven whispered softly that Musa almost didn't hear it, almost. They didn't say a word after that they just watched little Dominic sleep.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Darcy said she was sitting at the dining table with her sisters, Andrew and Michael. They had all really had dinner so Darcy couldn't see why they needed to come to the dining room. Icy where sitting beside that creep and were acting like a love sick teenager, Darcy had never thought her sister out of all people would behave like that.

"Shut up and listen."Icy hissed at her sister.

"Think it time you know the truth about this whole thing. For a hundreds of years ago six men known as the order of the cave(3) were asked to guard the cave of dead from any evil, they were granted great powers to protect the cave but only to protect the cave, they couldn't use them for anything else. For many years nothing happened but one day one of the men had enough he wanted to use his powers for something else, he wanted to make himself immortal. No one knows exactly how he was going to do it but we know that he needed to be inside the cave to do it, some say luckily the other men found out what he was doing, I say unfortunately. So the five men made another cave to go around the cave of the dead with a whole lot of tunnels in it so no one would find the cave of the dead." Michael started telling the story about the order of the cave. "The order of the cave from that day on lived in side the cave with their family and the man who turned angst them never found the cave."

"What does that have to do with you? And us?"Stormy asked confused.

"Our plan is to be immortal but for that to happen we have to talk to the sixth man. Because Andrew and I are members of the order of the cave we can't go in the cave and ask to see him, so we have to bring him back to life." Michael answered Stormy.

"Hold it there you told me that you got kicked out of the order thing."Icy said and look over at Andrew angry, Andrew had told her everything Michael just told the others but he had said they were kicked out of the order.

"I'm we both are the others kicked us out, that why we can tell you about it. "Andrew said and took Icy's hand to reassure her he had told her the truth but Icy wasn't having any of it. She didn't want her sisters to think she was weak and needed Andrew. She was only using him to get more power she was going to dump him as soon as she got the chance; it was her there was in control not him.

"There are rolls that the members can only tell men about the order." Michael said and leaned back in his chair.

"If you are not members anymore then you have no problem going into the cave and ask to see him." Darcy said hostile and looked over at Michael and studied him, there wasn't much hair left on his head and you could clearly see the wrinkles in his face, she felt sick to her stomach ever time she remembered that Stormy had slept with him.

"No we can't, we might not members but we still have our powers since we are born down in the cave. So that cave will not let us in." Andrew said and making Darcy snap out of it.

"Okay how do you want to get that man back from the dead, you are not very power full."Darcy mocked Andrew after she yesterday had won a little friendly fight they had.

"No we are not that power full but the kids are since they were born down in the cave they have is unique gift, they can bring back one person to life again. You see the children's destiny is to get Nabu or whatever his name is, back to life when they grow older. "Andrew said still bitter that he lost yesterday. "So since they are going to use their gift on something that stupid, we are going to take their powers away from them."

"I don't understand the kids are dead so are their mothers." Stormy said who was still a little confused.

"They are not dead darling trust me the Winx are very much alive they are just hiding from us, probably with their children." Michael said and over at his son who still believe that the kids are dead.

"But there are going to be a memorial service next week, all of their parents has finally agreed on that they are death."

"Maybe we should pay Alfea a visit at the memorial service after all; they are old friends of ours."Icy said while thinker about the letter she had read that Andrew had given her.

* * *

**(1)In chapter three (I miss my mom) Gabriell gives Tammy her Teddy bear back.**

**(2)In chapter seven (What have you done now?) Stella finds out she has missed her parents getting back together.**

**(3)In the last chapter Chris mentions the order of the cave.**

**Okay here you got it the longest chapter so far, what do you think? Is there anything you guys think I'm missing or are there something that should be more of, let me know if there is. Please review, it lets me know that you are reading this story. **


	13. Marry her

Riven walked down to the kitchen; he had over slept but he was in no hurry to get to Chris's lesson. He thought it was a little odd that no one had work him up, since he was sleeping in the living room. There was quiet in the house normally you could hear kids playing inside the house and people talking, but there wasn't a sound to hear. When he got down to the kitchen Layla was sitting at the table.

"Good morning. " Layla said not taking her eyes of the papers; she had in front of her.

"Good morning… where are all of the others."Riven asked and looked around in the kitchen.

"Stella is out shopping with Brandon, Tecna is doing something up in her room and Bloom and Flora is out with the kids."Layla said and looked up from her papers.

"And where is Musa?"Riven asked, when Layla didn't mention her.

"She is down in the basemant. " Musa had gone down to the basemant to see if there was anything they could use for Ophir's birthday party. Layla was in the meanwhile where looking for where clues Andrew and his father might be, they hadn't heard from Lena(1) since that day they were reunited with the kids.

"Baseman, what basemant?" Riven asked confused, what baseman?

"This house Basemant."

"The house has a basemant; you learn something new every day." He had lived in it over a month and he didn't know there was a basemant, maybe he should have paid more attention When Timmy talked.

"Shouldn't you have left with Helia over an hour ago?"Layla asked since he didn't look in a hurry, to get out of the door.

"Chris isn't going to miss me beside I'm sleeping most of the time."Riven had never liked school the only reason he had liked Redfountain were because most of their classes were, classes where you need to be physical.

"Why do you even have to take a history course?" Layla didn't understand why they had to take a history course, what did they need it for?

"I don't know ask Saladin, maybe he wants us to teach history."Riven said and Layla started laughing.

"I don't think that's why."Layla said still laughing.

"What you don't think that that I can teach. "

"Well I can't really imagine you teaching." Layla said and looked down in the papers again.

"My job happens to be teaching at Redfountain."Riven said insulted, that Layla didn't think he could teach.

"You are kidding me right?"

"No I teach combat with Timmy and Brandon."

"How does Brandon have time for that while he is Sky's squire?" Layla herself was royalty so she knew that a king's squire didn't have much free time. Her dad squire had almost no free time because her dad was so unreasonable. She often wondered how it was going with Andros.

"He is not Sky's squire anymore."

"What, why haven't anyone told me that before."Layla said feeling a little left out, why was she always the last to know.

"You haven't really talked to anyone beside the other girls."

"There is nothing down there! "Musa yelled from the hallway so Layla could hear her.

"I'm in the kitchen with Riven."Layla yelled back.

"Good he is up." Musa said and walked into the kitchen and picked up a piece of paper from the table."Here is a list of all of the things you need to get."

"I need to get?"Musa had made sure Riven slept over so he could go buy the things they needed, for Ophir's birthday party. Of course Stella would had been more than happy to do it but she was going shopping for a dress and could take they need the thing before Ophir comes home, so he won't see them.

"Yeah it is all of the things we need you to get for Ophir's birthday party since I can't go and get it." Musa told and handed him the list.

"Couldn't Stella and Brandon get it, they are out shopping?"

"Do you honestly think that they carry that, plus all of the things Stella is buying?"Layla said.

"She got a point there." Musa pointed out." since you are not going to that course you have the time to do it."

"I need to get his presents too."Riven when he saw it was on the list.

"Well you buying all of the other things you might as well, buy the present too. Remember you are Ophir's guardian and his is your children's best friend, so get him something good."Musa said while she led him to the door and open it.

"Fine." Riven said not to happy about it and walked out the door.

"See you later."Musa said and smacked the door and went over to the table and sat down by it. Layla started thinking about what she had heard last night, her window had been opened so she had heard Bloom and Sky's conversation.

"Okay why are you upset?"Musa asked when she saw Layla's expression.

"I'm not upset."

"Layla I have known you for a long time I can see that you are upset."Musa said laid her hand down on the table for Layla to take.

"I heard Bloom and Sky talking last night they are back together again but they are nevus tell us about it, because they were worried how I was going to take it. Can you believe that they are worried about me when I was the one who split them up?"Layla said and took Musa hand. She felt so guilty it was all her faulted she should had listened to what everyone had said to her, she should had stayed home.

"What are you talking about, you didn't split anybody up."Musa said not understanding what Layla were talking about, when did she split anybody up?

"Yes I did i split all of you up, if I haven't insisted on coming with you guys my water wouldn't have broken and you guys wouldn't have been inside the cave."

"No you didn't, did you know that there was going to be an earthquake? Did you force us to stay with you? "She used the same line as Tristan used when she told him that she felt like it was her fault that the kids didn't know Riven. If she for once had listened to Riven (2) she would had been home with him, and the children would have had their dad in their life sooner. She knew how it felt feeling guilty about it she still felt little guilty but she wasn't her fault.

"No."

"There you have it, it is not your fault you can't go blaming yourself for what happened."

"But I feel so guilty I feel like it my fault all of you guys aren't together. If we haven't been stuck in the cave all of you would probably still be together." She had always felt like it was her fault that they had ended up in the cave and every time she so the boys she got reminded of it.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about and I don't think all of us would still be together, I'm sure that Riven and I would have broken up after having triplets."Musa said it had been really hard on her having the triplets and she had been really bossy to the people who helped her with them and she was sure Riven wouldn't have handle it. She still wasn't he could handle things now but it looks like it was going fine for now.

"You really think so?"Layla was a little shocked that Musa would say that.

"Yeah you know having a kid change everything and it is hard, having three is even harder and with mine and Riven's relationship. I just don't think we would have stayed together for more than a month. I don't know with all of the others but let stop talking about things that doesn't matter and get back to try finding Andrew."

* * *

"Are we going to do this or what?" Gabriell said to Ophir who was looking nevus, Bloom and Flora were done training them, so now they were playing. Gabriell and Ophir had been talking about a fairytale her mom had read to her yesterday where a girl kissed a frog and it turns into a prince, now Gabriell wanted to see what would happened if she kissed Ophir. She wanted to see if Ophir would turn in to a frog if she kissed him since he was a prince.

"Okay."Ophir said and leaned in and kissed Gabriell on the mouth, not long from them Dominic and Lucas were playing.

"Stop kissing my sister." Dominic yelled when he saw what Gabriell and Ophir were doing.

"No you didn't turn into a frog, you were right. "Gabriell said a bit disappointed that he didn't turned into a frog.

"I told you." Ophir said when an angry Dominic came up to them, with Lucas right behind him.

"You have to marry her now."Dominic said and crossed his arms.

"Why?"Ophir asked.

"Because you kissed her and in the Gabriell's fairytales they get marry and then kiss. But you have already kissed her, so now you have to marry her." Dominic explained to them, he was pretty mad at Ophir. "Right Lucas?"

"Right."Lucas said, laughing at Dominic."Don't worry he is not serious. "

"Yes I'm."

"But I'm only four."Ophir said.

"If you can kiss her, you can also marry her."Dominic said there were nothing there was going to change his mind about it.

"Alexander, Dominic is marrying me away." Gabriell yelled to Alexander, since he was the oldest Dominic and Gabriell always let Alexander decide who was right.

"What?" Alexander stopped talking to Tammy and ran over to the other kids with her.

"Ophir kissed Gabriell and in Gabriell's fairytales they get marry and then kiss but he has already kissed her, so now he has to marry her." Dominic explained to Alexander.

"That sounds right but we have to know if he can get marry, since he is going to be a king. "Alexander said to Dominic." Bloom, can kings get marry?"

"Sure they can." Bloom yelled, who was sitting not long from them.

"Okay you are getting married to Gabriell." Alexander said and turned to Ophir.

"But I'm only four, you can't get marry when you are four." Gabriell said, she didn't won't to get marry now.

"Yes you can."Dominic said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop we'll ask Flora. Flora can Ophir get married to Gabriell?" Flora said and got up and walked over to them.

"Yes when they get older why, are you thinking about marriage already?" Flora said thinking it was sweet that the two four years old wanted to get married.

"No Dominic says we have to because we kissed."Ophir told her.

"No you don't."Flora said and looked over at Dominic

"Yes he do he kissed my sister."

"Dominic is right."Tammy said, what he said made sense.

"You can't just marry your sister away like that."Flora said to Dominic.

"Yes I can I'm the oldest." Alexander said, he like Dominic wasn't changing his mind.

"No you can't-" Flora didn't get any longer before it started raining.

"It is starting to rain, we better get home fast."Bloom said and got up to them.

* * *

"Do you really think all of that stuff is necessary?" Stella asked Brandon, they were sitting in a small café getting a cup of coffee. Brandon had bought three bags of stuff to childproof the house. Stella didn't think it all of the stuff were necessary she had lived with Lucas for years without that stuff and Lucas never got serious hurt.

"You heard what the man said better safe than sorry." Brandon said and took a sip of his coffee

"He only said that to sell that stuff to you." Stella said and looked at herself in the window; it had taken some time for her to chose a new hair and eye colure. But she had ended up with black hair and blue eyes, she looked like a witch. She didn't like it but no one would recognize her looking like this, they still wasn't back a full power so they couldn't take Andrew on.

"And the lady that told you that you look good in everything you tried on wasn't?"

"Maybe but she was right I look good in everything."

"Well that is true-"Brandon looked over at the door and there he spotted her Molly."Shit."

"What's wrong?" Stella asked when Brandon took the menu and tried to hide behind it.

"I don't want the girl over at the door to see me." Brandon didn't want Stella to meet Molly

"To late."Stella said when she saw the girl started walking over to them.

"Brandon is that you?" Molly asked and seemed really nice at first.

"Molly hey, what are you doing here?"Brandon could see that she wasn't happy with seeing Stella with him.

"Who is that?"Molly hissed

"I'm Luna."Stella Said; she so this was Brandon's ex, she didn't look anything like the girls Brandon normally would date.

"I'm Molly, Brandon's girlfriend."She said hoping Stella might think this was too awkward and get up and leave, so she could have Brandon to herself.

"Ex girlfriend Molly we brook up and I moved out of the apartment, remember?" Brandon reminded her, all he could think about was getting Molly away from Stella. The day until now had been good; it had been like the good old days but now Molly had come and was going to ruined everything, he wished he never had met her.

"Oh you will be back; we both know you will never find anybody like me."Molly seriously believed that Brandon was coming back to her; he was just a little confused that were all, because who would in their right mind end it with her?

"That's a relief." Stella mumbled, so Molly turned around and started talking to her.

"He has some seriously problems his ex dead five year and she was….a little crazy" Had Brandon told her she was crazy, no Brandon wouldn't do that. Stella was getting seriously pissed at Molly.

"Molly you need to go now." Brandon said.

"He doesn't mean that."Molly said and ignored what Brandon said."He doesn't like talking about it."

"Yes I do mean that, leave now."Brandon said, he didn't want Molly to make a scene.

"Fine but you are going to regret this for the rest of your life."Molly said angry and before Brandon could do anything Molly pulled a scissor out of her bag and cut a lock of his hair, and ran for it. Brandon looked at himself in the window to see how much she had gotten, it wasn't much you could barely see it but he was in shock.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you say she was crazy."Stella said shocked that anyone would do something like that.

"No I wasn't, hey I never told you about Molly."Brandon said remembering that he had never talked to Stella about any of the girls he had dated after her "death".

"Bloom told me." Stella admitted and Brandon smiled, she had been asking around about him. "like you haven't tried finding out whom I have been dating."

"Well who have you been dating?"

"A couple of guys but nothing serious they have never met Lucas. Well except for Chris but that were only because he lived next-door, Lucas don't know we have dated. But where didn't you meet that Molly, she looked like a witch." She didn't really want to talk about the guys she had dated.

"At a party Riven dragged me to, and she is a witch."

"Riven dragged you to a party? That doesn't sound like Riven."

"He only went for the free drinks."

"That made more sense."

"It is getting late, we should heard home."

* * *

"Okay listen up I have something I have to tell you." Sky said they were all together to eat dinner but since there only were eight chairs and eighteen people the kids were sitting on the adults' laps and some of the adults were eating over at the kitchen counter.

"Ophir is getting married to Gabriell as soon as they can." Dominic said, who was sitting on Musa's lap.

"What!" Everyone yelled and looked at Dominic, Riven almost choked on his food.

"Ophir Kissed Gabriell so he needs to marry her now." Alexander said making everyone laugh, he was sitting on Helia's lap beside Tammy who was sitting on Flora.

"I don't want to get married."Ophir said to his mom

"Me neither." Gabriell said to Riven relief, Gabriell was the only one of the kids that called him dad at first he thought it was weird but now he loved it when she called him dad. Gabriell was his little girl and a just the thought that she maybe one day would grow up and date somebody like him, was killing him.

"Then you shouldn't have kissed."Dominic told his sister.

"No they are not getting married; just because you kiss somebody doesn't mean you have to marry them." Tecna said trying to reason with the children but there was no reasoning with them.

"Yes it does in Gabriell's fairytales they get marry and then kiss but he has already kissed her, so now he has to marry her." Tammy said what she had heard Dominic say.

"Yeah beside he can't just kiss his sister."Lucas said helping Tammy.

"Listened boys this isn't a fairytale so nobody is getting married." Musa said to end it."Gabriell is going to chose for herself who she is going to marry when she gets older that is not something you, her brothers are going chose."

"And when she said older she meant about sixth four years old and only if I like the guy."Riven said to Gabriell who was sitting on his lap, Gabriell just laughed while Musa rolled her eyes.

"So what you are saying is that it is okay for your sons to date before they are sixth four, but not your daughter."Layla said and Ophir looked up at her.

"Well the boys are going date girls Gabriell is going to date Boys and they only think about one thing."Riven said and Musa elbowed him in his ribs, what if the kids asked what the one thing was?

"I'm never going to date girls, they are disgusting."Lucas said.

"You won't think that when you are older."Brandon said to him.

"Not if you are anything like your dad."Sky said who was standing beside him and Bloom.

"Why were you kissing anyway?"Stella asked Ophir.

"Because in fairytales when you kiss a frog it turns into a prince, so I wanted to see if a kissed Ophir he would turn into a frog." Gabriell explained to Stella.

"But I didn't just like I told you, I wouldn't." Ophir reminded her again

"Maybe you should stop reading fairytales to them."Tecna said to Musa.

"Maybe."Musa said.

"Well good chose Gabriell, a prince."Stella told her.

"Okay Bloom and I have something to say."Sky said for the second time.

"We are back together, so we are dating again." Bloom said nervous, silence fall over them nobody said anything they all just looked at Sky and Bloom.

"Congratulations I'm happy for you two."Layla finally spoke up as the first one.

"Yeah congratulations." Everyone started saying and Sky put an arm around Bloom.

"Let's raise our glass for Bloom and Sky."Brandon said and looked over at his friend.

"To Bloom and Sky."Everyone said and raised their glasses while Bloom and Sky kissed instead of raising their glass.

"Disgusting. Tammy said, making everyone laugh.

* * *

**(1)from chapter six and seven**

**(2)the first chapter.**

**First of all thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. please review this one too. :)**


	14. Tomorrow is the day

Tecna sat down at the kitchen table with Timmy the boys had the day off from Chris's course; he had been pissed at Riven and Brandon for not showing up yesterday but he could understand that they need a day off. Chris had something to take care of today so he gave the boys the day off but he didn't tell them what that something were or what as Timmy soon found out who.

"So did you fix the cameras yet?" Tecna asked, she was biting her fingernails as she always was doing when she was nervous. Timmy couldn't understand why she was so nervous, she were only talking to him.

"No not yet, I'm done with them tomorrow."Timmy answered.

"Good." Silence fall over them nobody said anything; they just stared at each other. Timmy was getting uncomfortable looking at Tecna being that nervous, why did he make her so nervous? Two weeks ago he would have done anything to just talk to Tecna for a minute and now when he was sitting with her finally alone, he couldn't say a word. All he had done the past week was think about Tecna and how much he wanted to tell her that he had missed her and still loved her, which were completely illogical because she has a boyfriend and it wasn't him. Tecna had not only been the love of his life but also one of his best friends one of the things he had missed the most was talking to her, but now every time him tried talking to her she looked down at the floor. Had he done something wrong?

"Did I do something or say something wrong? "Timmy finally asked she had been avoiding him this past week and he couldn't figure out what he had done wrong, but he needed to know so he could make it up to her. She maybe didn't love him anymore but he still wanted to be friends with her, no matter how much it would hurt just being friends and seeing her with another guy.

"No, why would you think that?" Tecna asked and looked for the first time directly at him. He looked like his old self; his hair was little shorter and he have gotten some new glasses but beside that he was the same old Timmy that she loved. Had loved she didn't anymore she had Victor now and she loved him of course, even though they from time to time were fighting a lot.

"Because you have been, avoiding me for a week now. Why?" Timmy asked, Tecna took a deep breath and started talking.

"I have a boyfriend and he is coming as soon as he can get up here, actually he is coming to day. And I don't think he would like hearing, that I have been spending time, with my ex boyfriend." Tecna said they had agreed on that he would come about two weeks after with all of their stuff of course Victor trusted her but the last time he had been spending time with his ex, she had made a big deal out of it. And she knew he was going to make a big deal out of her talking to Timmy just because she had made a big deal out of it the last time.

"I understand you must miss him."Timmy said, he didn't know why but what hurts the most was when she said my ex boyfriend. How could she sit there and say that like he never meant anything to her.

"Yes I do miss him."Tecna said a little too quickly, like she wanted to convince Timmy that she did."Very much."

"Tell me about him. "Timmy said when she got up from her chair; he didn't want her to so he said the first thing that he could think of.

"His name is Victor we have been living together for about a year now; well I have lived with him and his brothers." When Tecna had agreed to move in with Victor she had known that he lived with his brothers. She had only met them once before and they had seem nice, and they were but they were also the most messy people she had ever known.

"He lives with his brothers?" Timmy found that a little weird that a grown man would live with his brothers, Timmy himself couldn't imagine living with his siblings. Yes he loved them and they were his family and all that but he couldn't live with them.

"Yeah and trust me it wasn't easy they were messy and they never cleaned up after themselves, in the beginning I was like their mother. But then I had enough and told Victor that I couldn't take anymore. And he told me to stand up for myself; they were only doing all of these things because I let them." Victor and his brothers was strong believer in if you want something done you got to do it yourself, so if Victor told them that Tecna would like them to clean up after themselves they wouldn't have listened to him. She was glad they were staying down in the cave.

"What happened then?"Timmy was shocked how he could say that to Tecna.

"I stood up for myself and it worked, they started doing everything around the house." Tecna looked up at the clock and realized she was late. "I need to go now and meet Chris." She quickly got up and grabbed the bag she had packed.

"Chris?"

"Yeah I have to meet up with him and then we will go and get Victor." Tecna said and walked out the door, and left Timmy thinking. Why hadn't Chris just told them he needed to go get Victor, what was it with all of these secrets.

* * *

Helia were sitting out in the forest he was trying to meditate but he just couldn't relax enough to do it, so he was enjoying the nature. He looked over at the wild flowers there were so many different colors and different kinds, he only knew a few of them by name. The light hitting the flowers so perfectly, that it was impossible not to notice them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly he got the feeling that he wasn't alone anymore, he opened his eyes and there were Flora. She was standing in front of the flowers so the light was hitting her instead, his heart was beating fast. She looked like a creature of the forest as she were standing there, with her long brown hair running down her shoulders and in that pink dress ( Her Enchantix dress only longer and all pink.) He almost couldn't believe somebody that beautiful could exist and she was standing there in fronts of him.

"Hey."She said and gave him a little smile.

"Hey" Helia managed to said and smiled back to her.

"I hope I'm not disturb, I can go if I-"All of the kids were training with Stella Layla and Brandon, so Flora thought that since she had some alone time she would see what Helia was up to. They hadn't really spent any time together without Tammy.

"No you are not."Helia said quickly so she wouldn't go away from him.

"Did you know about Bloom and Sky, before they told us?" She didn't know what to say or talk about with him; all she knew was that she wanted to talk to Helia. So she said the first thing that popped up in her head.

"No, but it didn't come as a surprise Sky did come by the house a lot."

"I'm glad they are back together, Bloom looks really happy."

"Sky looks happy too." Sky and Bloom were out on a date they looked really happy when they left the house. Helia looked over at Flora and that felt that warm fussy feeling you often get when you are in love, came up in him."Did you want talk about something?"

"No I was just walking around and then I saw you, so I wanted to say hey."

"This is a beautiful place."Helia said when the silence fall over them and they were just sitting there, looking into each other's eyes. He had realized yesterday when he had watch her say goodnight to Tammy that he was still in love with her, how could he not be. But he didn't know if he should act on it, maybe Flora was happy with the way things were.

"Yes it is, it reminds me of home." Linphea was her home no matter how long she had been away from it, she thought it was it most beautiful place in the universe. People lived in harmony with nature and technology was forbidden most of the realm. When people said couldn't last a week without technology Flora had never understood them.

"Linphea, are you thinking of moving back there? When all of this is over."

"Thinking about it but I don't think so I love Linphea but there is not as many opportunities as there is in Magxi and you live here" The last part she didn't mean to said so she quickly added."So Tammy can see, you more often."

"True but Linphea is your home I remember how sad you were when you moved from there, I can always move to Linphea to be closer to Tammy and you." Helia had seen how unhappy she had been when she had moved to Magix.

"Do you think my parents are going to be there tomorrow at the memorial service?"The only reason Flora wanted to go to that memorial service was to see her parents, she just wanted to see them. She didn't needed to talk to them she just wanted to see them.

"I'm sure they were going to be there but Flora remember; that you can't let them know who you really are."Helia reminded her; they all had to be extra careful now that Andrew hadn't been doing anything in the past weeks.

"I know I know, if they find out Andrew might find out. I just want to see with my own eyes that they are okay."

* * *

"Done."Musa said when she was done wrapping Ophir's gift for tomorrow. She was down in the basement with Riven making sure they had everything was ready for tomorrow. Riven wasn't too much help other then lifting the heavy stuff, the only reason why he had agreed to do was because Musa pulled you are Ophir's guardian card.

"Why is the gift-wrapping paper pink with butterfly?"Riven said, what five-year old boy would want his gift to be wrapping gift-wrapping paper pink with butterfly.

"I couldn't find anything else then that."Musa said anordne and put the gifts away.

"Okay fine, give me that book over there." Riven and pointed at a book, Musa picked the book. It looked familiar she was sure she had seen it before but she couldn't where, it was very old by the looks of it. She looked at title and read out loud. "The legendary warriors: a book about the most legendary warriors of all times."

"It is for the kids as bedtime stories instead of that book with fairytales."Riven had to admired yesterday really got him thinking, he had lied awake most of the night thinking about how the kids were going to be when they got older. Were Gabriell going to date a guy like him, who was going to break her heart over and over again? Was one of the boys going to be like him, so out of control that he had to be sent away from home?

"It is a book about warriors."

"It is a children's book, there is pictures and everything." Musa opened up the book and then she remembered where she had seen the book before.

"This is your book." Musa remembered it was the only book Riven had with him, when they moved in together. At first she thought he had taken it with him by mistake but then she had opened the book like now and read the inscriptions. _To my little warrior from Dad, _she had never asked him about it because Riven didn't like talking about his family_. _

"Yes it is. That was my bedtime story and I like it a lot and I thought the kids would too." Riven said and take the book out of her hands, he didn't wanted her to started asking more about the book.

"You are getting soft." Musa said and smiled, Riven had opened up more after she had come back. He was telling her stuff that he before normally wouldn't, maybe it was because they won't dating amore or maybe it was because of the kids.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are and that is not a bad thing. It only makes you human and a better father." She said and got up and sat on the little table next to Riven.

"I father who hasn't even named his children."

"You are probably wondering why I named Gabriell, Gabriell." Musa said, she didn't know how many times she had been asked that. Of course she had known it was a little different from Gabriella or Gabrielle.

"Yes Alexander and Dominic are common names but Gabriell isn't, why Gabriell why not Gabriella or Gabrielle." Riven like the name there was nothing wrong with he just thought it were a little odd name He turned his head towards Musa.

"Well I thought that I was going to have twins because my stomach was so big so I started thinking of baby names. People come to me and suggested that I should name one of the babies Tammy if it was a girl because it means twin but I didn't like it, and then Tristan suggested that I name one after one in my family." Musa noticed Riven tensed the moment she said Tristan, maybe it hadn't been a good idea tell the part with Tristan in.

"You dated Tristan when you were pregnant?" It had taken her less than six months for her to move on, it had taken him over a year. She hadn't even cared about him, she had just moved on to the next guy.

"No Tristan and I were friends for two years before we started dating; we even lived together before we dated. because his ex threw him out of their house so he had no places to live and I need help when they children were born." She and Tristan had been friends and lived together for a long time before it turned into something more, she knew people had thought it was weird but she didn't think so. Tristan had been her best friend down in the cave and he had been a good help with the kids, he was like a father figure to them.

"This is…."Riven could find a word that wouldn't piss Musa off, she was saying this like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Weird yeah I know I have heard it many times before, where was I? Well my dad would hate having somebody named after him and I didn't want name anyone after my death mother, and my mother told me not to. So I look in a baby name book and saw the name Gabriell, I liked it so I chose it.

"Your mother?" Had she gone crazy 'my mother told me not to' her mother was dead.

"You are asking a lot of questions today, yeah I talked to my mother from the cave like Layla talked to Nabu." It was the only good thing about being trapped in the cave, she got to see and talk to her mother. At list one time everyday she would go talk to her often with the kids. "Just asked the kids about their grandmother, they love her."

"Good"She didn't know how they ended up with their face just a few centimeters apart, all she was focused on was his lips. The lips that had light a fire in her whole body many times before and other times sent chills down her spine, all she had to do was move a little closer and then she could-.

"No running indoors!" Stella yelled from upstairs.

"I'm just walking really fast."Dominic yelled back.

"Sounds like the kids are home." Musa said and quickly got down from the table, before she did something she would regret.

* * *

**First of all thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. I don't know when I can upload again because I'm having computer problems and school has started again. But I will upload as soon as I can, promise. Please review, I love to hear what you think of it:) Are there anything or any couple I should write more about, let me know. **


	15. Birthday

Tecna pressed the last button on the keyboard; she was finally done with the slideshow for Ophir. She could hear victor was snoring loudly like always she grinned a little to herself when she remembered what he had said the last time she had told him, well I only do that so you know that I'm home he said in his own charming way. After she had picked him up they had set-up camp about 15 minutes from where the girls and the guys lived. The tent looked like a small tent from the outside but really was a big apartment inside; it was the same kind as Chris and Lena was using. She grab the ringing phone Brandon had borrowed her.

"Hallo."Tecna answered.

"When are you coming? and are you done with the video?" A stressed out Stella asked.

"Yes I'm done Timmy mailed me the first pictures, I'm on my way over to you guys now." She said while picking up the trail of clothes victor and her had left last night. All she needed to do now was get dressed.

"With Victor?"

"No he needs to sleep, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, no reason."

"Okay bye." Tecna said and hang up before Stella could say anything back, Tecna went into the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway to look at Victor; his green hair was covering his eyes, his light red lips were slightly apart. But there were something wrong there were something missing, she had done this many times before and she always got this warm bubbly feeling but there was nothing now. Where there something wrong with her today?

She walked over to the dresser on top of it were a bag of clothes she had forgotten down in the cave. She opened the bag to find her top she look down and saw something she was pretty sure wasn't hers. A little black dress and a pair of underwear there definitely wasn't hers.

"Victor!"She yelled she was mad as hell how could he do that to her how could he, cheat on her.

"What, what is going on?"Victor said and sat up confused in the bed.

"Did you have fun while I was gone?" Tecna growled trying to control herself, so she didn't do something crazy,

"No I was too busy to have fun." Victor answered; she knew that he had been busy with getting everything under control down in the cave. Why was she asking if he had fun?

"And there is nothing you want to tell me?" She said giving him one last chance to tell her the truth.

"No, why?"

"Go to hell Victor!"She throw the dress and underwear at him so it hit him in the face, she stormed out the bedroom to get her bag so she could leave.

"Tecna it is not what you think." Victor said when he saw what she had thrown at him. He got up of the bed but too late, Tecna didn't want to listen to him.

"I don't want to hear it." She said and ran out of the tent, she ran until she was sure Victor couldn't find her. She lead against a tree and broke down, how could he do that to her! Why would he do something like that to her, when he knew she couldn't stand people who were unfaithful?

* * *

"A little higher, STOP perfect."Stella commanded, while Riven and Helia was hanging up a big sign."Where are Tecna she should been here by now, the kids are going to wake up any minute now."

"Relax Stella; everything is ready now there is no need to stress about it."Sky said, he and Timmy had just walked in the door and everything looked great. There were balloons everywhere all different kind and colors; all of the presents were on the table for Ophir to open them and the big sign was hanging over table, it was perfect for Ophir.

"It looks great." Timmy said, all of the other girls were upstairs waking the children up. All of the sudden they could hear somebody running upstairs, followed by a door slamming.

"Ophir You know the rules, no running inside." They could hear Layla yell but it didn't sound like Ophir was slowing down.

"It is my birthday, I'm allow to." Were Ophir only respond as he ran down the stairs.

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted when he finally were down in the kitchen he looked surprised around him with a big smile, Layla were right behind him with Lucas. Ophir's eyes growing big when he saw the presents on the table. The last people came down the stairs the triplets were half asleep they would stop walking after a few steps while there was no problem with Tammy.

"Can I open my presents now?"Ophir asked excited to open up his gifts; he had been up for hours just lying in his bed waiting for his mom to come and get him, so he could open his presents.

"No not yet Tecna has a present you have to have open first."Layla said and Ophir looked up disappointed at her, why wasn't Tecna here yet she called an hour ago and told them she was on her way. "Let's sit down everybody, Tecna will be here soon."

"I have been really good mom can I just open one?"This was torture why couldn't he just open one little present, Tecna would even noticed it. They were all sitting down by the table now ready to start celebrating his birthday.

"Come on Layla let him open one it is not going to hurt anyone."Stella said, she thought they had waited on Tecna long enough now.

"No she will be here any minute now." Layla said, all of the kids were getting restless especially Ophir who wanted to opened his presents now and not wait for Tecna to arrive. It was understandable that Ophir wanted to opened his presents now he was a kid and what kid doesn't want to opened their presents as the first thing on their birthday. She was about to said something more when the door opened and Tecna came in with her computer.

"Sorry I'm late, happy birthday Ophir." Tecna said and smiled but it was obvious to all of the adults that she was upset about something, but the children didn't seem to notice it. It was for the best the children didn't notice it, it would have ruined Ophir's birthday for them if they did.

"Thanks."Ophir said glad, now that Tecna was here he could finally open his presents. "Finally I can open my presents."

"No not yet."Musa said as Tecna placed the computer on the table so everybody could see it.

"We made a special video just for you." Flora told him, when she so how devastated he looked because he thought he never was going to open his presents.

"Let's watch it." Tammy said.

"It's starting." Lucas said when all of the Winx appeared on the scene.

"Hey Ophir we made a little video for you on your birthday, hope you like it." A slideshow with pictures of Ophir from when he was a baby till now, nobody said a word they were all just thinking. Thinking about how fast time ago, about the memorial to night and about how tired they were but Layla's thoughts were somewhere else. She was thinking about Nabu how he was doing and how he was dealing with not being able to be there for Ophir's birthday. Nabu wanted to involve in Ophir as much as possible but he could be as involved as he wanted to because he was trapped. Where they ever going to get him out of there? Was he going stay trapped in there forever – No she couldn't think like that. The only thing she needed to think about right now was her son who birthday it was, wow five years passed fast.

* * *

"Riven what are you doing?" Helia asked when he came back inside again, some of the others were outside play hid and seek with the kids while some of the girls was trying to find out what were wrong with Tecna."That is Tecna's computer stay away from that."

"Actually it is one of Timmy's that Tecna borrow." Riven said still looking at the computer and not Helia who he was talking to.

"What are you doing with it?"Helia said and walked over to Riven to see what he was doing.

"Looking at the pictures, what else." Riven had found the other pictures that Tecna hadn't used, the pictures Tecna had used were all with Ophir and the other kids. What Riven wanted to see was the guys the girls had dated, or to be more specific the guy Musa had dated- Tristan.

"Those pictures are private you can't do that." Helia said and looked away from the computer, he wasn't getting involved in any part of this.

"Are you there least bit of curious to who they had been hang out with?"Riven asked while going through the pictures that he assumed to be Flora's since most of the pictures were of Tammy.

"A little but what you are doing is wrong."Of course he was curious but what Riven was doing was wrong.

"Wow who is that guy kissing Flora?"Riven said and Stopped at a picture of a guy kissing flora on the mouth.

"Let me see."Helia said pushed Riven aside forgetting all about what he had just said, so he could get a better look at it. The guy was a good looking guy with short blond hair; it was hard seeing anything else because half of his face was coved with Flora's.

"Why having you told the girls about the things I have been telling you about." Suddenly a very angry Chris said when he walked in to the kitchen, to their surprise.

"Because you told us not to, tell anyone." Riven answered Chris.

"Are you guy's stupid? You were supposed to tell the girls everything, that's the whole point of me telling you guys about the order, did none of you figure that out?"

"No."Helia said and closed the computer, since he couldn't bear to look at it anymore. Bloom got down the stairs and all three of them looked at her.

"Chris what are doing here?"Bloom asked when she saw Chris, wasn't he suppose to be out finding Andrew.

"Get everybody down here." Chris commanded and sat down.

"Somebody have to look after the kids." Helia pointed out to Chris and Chris started to stare him down.

"I was talking to Bloom, I'm going tell the girls everything."Bloom ran up stairs up get the other girls who was upstairs. Helia and Riven went outside to get the others, only Sky stayed out there to look after the kids.

"I have found out what Andrew and Michael wants."And then Chris told them what Andrew and Michael had told the trix(1) nobody said a word they were all just processing the new information they had gotten.

"How long have you known this?"Stella finally asked him

"I just found out, don't asked me how."He had broken a lot of rules to get that information, and he had bent them just now by telling them. If any of the other members found out he would be in serious trouble.

"What are this The cave orders exactly." Musa asked.

"The order of The cave."Timmy corrected her making all of the girls looking at him.

"The boys can tell you when I leave but first there is one more thing I need to do." Chris pulled out a dress from his bag, Tecna eyes grew big as she realized that it was the same dress she had I found earlier."Here Musa You forgot that in the cave, Victor took it with him to give it to you. Now Tecna I think there is someone you owe an apology. "Chris said and walked over to the door."See you guys tonight."

"What did he mean with that?" Flora asked confused about what Chris said about Tecna owing an apology.

"That is the dress I found in victor's bag."Tecna said, feeling a little ashamed that she didn't hear Victor out.

"Oh…"Musa said and looked down at her dress.

"Yeah."

"What did he mean when he said the boys could tell us?" Layla asked the boys, to changes the subject.

"Well that history course we have been taken have been a history course in the order of the cave."Brandon said and told them everything they knew, when he was done the girls left without saying a word.

* * *

Stella was sitting in the couch reading a magazine; the boys knew they had massed up big time when the girls left. Brandon had gone to find Stella and try fixing things; they had been getting along so well these last weeks he didn't want this to ruined that."Hey."

"Hey."Stella said and looked down in her magazine again.

"I understand if you are mad at me."Brandon started out and walked over to the coffee-table and sat on it, so he was facing Stella."But I was told that is anyone asked I should tell them it was a history course and I'm-."

"I'm not mad at you." Stella said before he started going on and on about how sorry he was. None of the girls were mad at the boys they understood that they were just following orders, she putted the magazine away and crossed her arms.

"You are not?" Brandon was confused and relieved at the same time

"No you were just following orders, I'm mad at Chris."

"Why?"

"Because he could have waited until tonight to tell us, now all I can think of is what their next move is going to be." Chris had ruined Ophir's birthday for her, she loved throwing birthdays party for one of the kids. She couldn't look at the kids now without thinking about Andrew and the others.

"Well now at least now you know why they are after you."Brandon had also been wondering what they wanted with the girls and the children, now that he knew what they wanted with them he felt more prepared.

"True but-"

"No buts today is Ophir's birthday, we are going back down and having some cake with the kids."Brandon said, he didn't want to miss the cake.

"Okay, what do you think of Chris."Stella asked, she didn't know why but she wanted to hear what Brandon thought of him.

"Well… he sure likes to talk." Brandon didn't want to say anything that would piss Stella off. Brandon had only realized today down in the kitchen that his "teacher" and Stella's ex were the same guy, and he didn't know how he felt about that.

"Yeah I know that's why it didn't work out; I like to be the one who talks and not the one who listens."Stella grinned.

"But Chris and you are still friends, what does his girlfriend think of that?" Brandon had heard Chris mention his girlfriend once or twice but he hadn't talked much about her.

"It not girlfriend but wife and she is fine with that she babysits Lucas a lot, beside we only went on a couple of dates. You have even met her." Stella said remembering that Brandon had met her and got up from the couch.

"I have? No don't think so, I think I would remember that." He was pretty sure that he would have remembered something like that.

"You have met Lena."

"Lena the one who was suppose, to care of the kids?"

"Yes that Lane and by way the she did; she casted a spell so the kids got the Alfea, while she led Andrew in the wrong way." Stella said defending Lena.

"Really she was fine with you guys being friends?" Brandon said and got up too.

"Yes she is and me and Chris has nothing but friendly feelings toward each other, like you and me. And you have already asked me that once." So she only had friendly feelings him Brandon, he felt like he just had been kicked in the stomach.

"How do you known that it is only friendly feeling, what if he kissed you?"Stella stopped walking and turned to Brandon.

"It wouldn't change anything it would be like if I kissed you, I wouldn't feel anything." She had forced herself to have nothing but friendly feelings toward Brandon because it was for the best, and she was sure she wouldn't feel anything if she kissed him.

"How would you know that?" Stella was tired of all of his questions, so she acted on her impulse to shut him up so she kissed him. When her lips touched his it was like nothing she had ever felt before, her legs turned into butter. Brandon there at first had been surprised quickly respond by kissing her back, thoughts were whirling in her head making her dizzy. All she knew was that she wanted him closer, and somehow her arms ended up around his neck. Brandon locked his arms around her small waist; he couldn't get her close enough and her body was fitting his perfectly. He only now realized how much he had missed her. They finally parted and Stella pushed him away.

"See nothing change, didn't feel a thing." She said and walked out the door, leaving Brandon more confused than ever before.

* * *

Later that day Musa were getting ready for the memorial service she had the black dress on, that fitted her perfectly. The kids were safe asleep Ophir were sick so Layla had desired to stay at home with the kids. Musa walked out of her room into the living room to look herself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Riven asked when he saw she was all dressed up, where were she going.

"Ophir is sick so Layla stays at home instead." Musa said, while putting her earrings in.

"You are going out dressed like that?"

"Yes I'm, is there anything wrong with that?"

"Well don't you think that is dress little too short."She looked stunning no doubt about that, but he didn't like the fact that other guys were going to see her like that. He could just imagine how every guy at the memorial was going to try getting her home with them.

"No not really and stop checking me out." She said, she could see in the mirror that he was staring at her.

"I'm not." Riven denied.

"I can see you in the mirror."

"Well then you know I'm not a vampire."Riven joked.

"Don't you have to get dressed?"She turned around and asked.

"I do but I have to write a speech, for memorial." Riven wasn't good with words and he thought it was weird writing something to Musa and acted like she was dead. Everything he said Musa was going to hear too.

"You haven't done that yet?" Musa said shocked that he hadn't done it yet, how hard could it be?

"No I don't know what to say."

"Riven we are leaving in half an hour and you still need to get dressed and write a speech." She walked over and sat beside him and took his pen and paper.

"You know I'm not good with words."

"Okay you are going to get dressed while I'll write the speech for you."

"Thank you." Riven said relieved and got up.

"You are welcome just go and get dressed, hurry up." Musa said and started writing.

* * *

**First of all thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. please review i love to haer what you think.:)**


	16. the memorial service

"Okay take this on." Timmy told the girls as he handed out some special bracelets to them, they were almost at Alfea now.

"Why are you given us bracelets?"Bloom asked and put it on. She had a simple black dress on with band around the waist and a wrap detail at the skirt that when down to the knees, her hair was in an upwards brush making her look older and more mature. Bloom were standing next to Tecna, who hadn't said a word since Chris had been there; she was complete lost in her own thoughts she didn't know what to say to Victor. She was so ashamed of herself that she had reacted that way she did; she hadn't even let him explain she had just assumed that he had cheated on her. She felt horrible that she had felt a little relieved when she thought it was over; Victor was probably going to be at the memorial with Chris.

"It is not just bracelets it is charmed bracelets; whoever wear them get's a other appearance and can show their real appearance to whoever they wish sees them." Timmy explained to them; the last week he had used on, looking for something that could change the girls appearance without using their own magic, and yesterday he found it. Bloom, Tecna , Musa and Flora all took the bracelets on right away and their faces and hair started to change. Their hair color change to dirty blond, their eye color turn green and their facial features changed.

"They all look like sisters." Brandon said as he realized it. He hadn't got a chance to talk to Stella after they kissed; she was staying as far away from him as possible. He didn't believe that she had felt nothing when they kissed; it had brought up so many old feelings in him it was impossible that it hadn't in her too. He looked over at her as she was staying there in that long black one-shoulder dress that she had bought a few days ago, with her hair down. She took the bracelets on and she changed too.

"Yes you are right, they all do." Sky said as they all started to walking again.

"I know so if anybody asks you are sisters."Timmy said.

"I don't like this bracelet." Stella complained and looked at it.

"You have to wear it; if you use magic to change your appearance somebody might pick up on it at the memorial."

"You guys are getting way to paranoid; you think some bad is going to happen every time we walk out the door." Musa said pulled down in her strapless dress a little, maybe Riven was right maybe the dress was too short. She was freezing and of course she had forgotten her jacket at home, but luckily they were at Alfea soon. She didn't even wanted to com but Layla had convinced her to go out and have a little fun but how could she have that when the boys were so paranoid what was next, they had to pair up?

"We are not paranoid." Riven said and Musa rolled her eyes at him or at least he thought it was Musa, all of the girls look the same to him with the bracelets on.

"We are just extra careful."Helia said he was really distant to night because the picture he had seen of Flora and the guy kept appearing in his mind, he couldn't get it out of his head.

"We are there."Flora said and stopped as she looked up at the big building and took a deep breath.

"Let's go inside." Sky said as they walked into Alfea's area but Brandon stayed behind and grabbed Stella as she walked by. He needed to talk to her he couldn't wait any longer, if she walked into Alfea she would have a good excuse not to talk to him.

"I need to talk to you."Stella knew he probably wanted to talk to her about the kiss; she had stayed away from him because she needed time to think. Maybe it wasn't the kiss he wanted to talk to her about maybe it was something else.

"About what?" She asked like she had no idea what he wanted to talk about.

"The kiss and don't tell me you didn't feel anything because I know you did." She couldn't just kiss him like that an expect him to forget all about it, not after a kiss like that. He knew she had felt something to, he couldn't believe anything else then that.

"Brandon I…"She started out but she didn't know what to say to him, she needed more time to think. What did he want from her; did he want her to say that she had missed him or she was still in love with him.

"You…" Brandon said when she hadn't said anything for a while.

"Yes you were right I felt something but I can't do it, I can't do us." She had used years getting over him and she had finally gotten over him, she had lost count of how many times she had cried over him. She couldn't go through all that again and she had Lucas to think of as well, it had been a stupid idea kissing him she should had known better.

"Why not, Stella we were great together." What did she mean she couldn't do them; they were great together he had never been as happy as he was with Stella. He wanted to be with her again he wanted to kiss her lips again, press his body against her like he used to.

"Yes we were and you were hard to get over Brandon, believe me you were. But it is not like before we are not teenagers anymore we are adult or at least trying to be, but more importantly we are Lucas parents. I do think I have thought about it especially after the kiss but I can't do it, if we got back together and split-"

"Who says we are going to spilt, look Stella I thought you were dead I know how head it is getting over somebody you really love-" Brandon didn't get any to say a other word because sky interrupted them, by yelling for him.

"Brandon are you coming or what."Sky yelled when he realized Brandon and stella wasn't with them anymore.

"Brandon we can talk later." Stella said and started walking, thankful that sky had interrupted them.

* * *

Music was playing loudly people were danceing; it was more like a party then a memorial service. Tecna had just entered Alfea's ballroom with the others and it didn't take her long to find Victor, he was standing at the bar. He saw her and walked up to her; her heart was beating fast and she was getting more nervous then she was before.

"Hey." Victor said when he finally was next to Tecna; He looked handsome in his black suit and with that little smile on his lips that he only got when he was talking to her, that always made her feel special and loved.

"Hey, can we go somewhere more private?" she said, was too much noise were they were standing.

"Sure but only if you don't throw things at me again."Victor joked as Tecna led the way out of the ballroom and into the hallway.

"Sorry about that." Tecna apologized and was so embarrassed that her face turned bright red.

"It's okay I know you thought I was cheating on you." Victor said and grinned at her this was going to be hard especially when she looked like that; in that black dress with a deep V-neck and a short skirt and with her perfect hair. But he had to do it no matter what, it was for the best.

"I'm still sorry I should have listened to what you had to say." She said and Victor looked down in the ground.

"I talked to Chris after you left and he told me everything about what had been going on since you arrived. Why didn't you tell me anything about Andrew and Michael yesterday I can help you, I know how they think like." He said and looked up at her again; she could see how hurt he was because she hadn't told him.

"I know you can, I just didn't want you to worry." She said and placed her hand on his cheek but he took a step back right away, this wasn't going to end well.

"Or maybe you just didn't want me to find out you have been hanging out with Timmy."

"It is not what you think-"

"I know you haven't really been hanging out, but the fact is that you are still in love with." He said interrupted Tecna before she could say anything else, he didn't know if she actually was still in love with Timmy but he had a feeling that she still were.

"How did you know that?"

"I didn't but you just told me."

"Victor I…"Tecna didn't know what say, she looked over at Victor who looked heartbroken. But deep down inside she knew that she was still in love with Timmy, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"I know you love and care about me but you are still in love with Timmy and you can be with him now, that you are not trapped in the cave anymore. So don't worry about me I'm going to be fine, as long as you are happy, and you are not going to be happy if you don't at least try working things out with Timmy. If you don't you are going be wondering what could have been for the rest of your life." He felt like somebody had ripped his heart out and then walked all over it, he had never felt anything like it. It hurt so much but he had to let her go.

"You think so?" Tecna asked him; did he really mean all of that he was saying?

"I know so and here is what you are going to do, you are going give me a goodbye hug and tell me you love me and you are going to miss me but you have to see this thing through with Timmy." Victor said and spread out his arms; Tecna right away went over to him and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you." She said; she really was going to miss him. There were no one in the world like him, no one there could pretend to understand what she was saying better then Victor and no one could be so lean back and relaxed as him.

"I know and I'm going to miss you." He said and Hold her close, he knew it was going to be the last time he was holding her near.

"Thank for everything."

"You are welcome now go out and find that boy." Victor said as he let go of her and watched as she walked away from him and into the ballroom.

* * *

"I have been to a couple of memorial service before but no one was like this." Riven said to Musa as they were dancing, Riven had interrupted her last dance with some guy who couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Musa said mad at him for cutting in, he had no right to do that. Of course she was grateful to get rid of that loser but she didn't like having Riven so close to her, it was too dangerous. His hand on her low back was burning through the dress's thin fabric and she hand was on his shoulder.

"I'm dancing with you." Riven answered as he tried not to step on Musa's feed, he didn't know what the hell he was doing. All he could think about was getting time to pass so she wouldn't dance with anybody ells. He had spend most of his time looking at Musa dancing with different guys as he got more and more jealous, until he couldn't take it anymore and got up to her.

"You don't like dancing." Musa reminded him.

"What are you talking about we use to go dancing all the time." He said and pulled her a little closer and looked her in the eyes.

"No we didn't I bet you can't even mention one time."

"Okay your last birthday."

"No we didn't."Musa said and tried to remember her last birthday with Riven but it was hard when he was looking at her like that.

"Yes we did I can remember you were wearing that sexy red dress, I liked." Riven said, remembering that sexy red dress she had on and smirked.

"Yeah you liked it so much, that we never made it out the door." Musa now remembered clearly that birthday; she had spent most of it with Riven in bed when she finally got dressed she ended up right back in bed, not that she complained about that.

"Oh yeah that was a good day."

"Yeah." Oh no he was to close again she needed to get away from him before she did something stupid. It was too tempting for her; his sweet lips there were right in front of her for her to kiss all she had to do was lean a little in. No bad very bad thoughts she had to get control of herself, it was making her dizzy being so close to him. Okay so she was still physical attracted to him he was a good looking man it was only natural that she was. But she didn't have any feelings for him.

"Everybody can I get your attention please." Ms. Faragonda yelled from the scene and the music was turned off, Musa quickly got her hand off Riven while she could control them.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Riven whispered to Musa looking around the room for them.

"No but they are around here somewhere." Musa said and she was right but there were also someone else; someone she didn't want to see.

* * *

Thank you all for coming it means a lot to my wife and me, I'm sure it would had to Layla too. Today is five year since I lost my daughter and mine unborn grandchildren-"King Theodor was talking now but Helia wasn't really listening to what he was saying. It was his turn next and he was nervous, he was so nervous he was shaking.

"Relax." Flora told him, who was standing next to him.

"Can I ask you something?"He needed to know who that guy was before he could relax, so he just had to ask her.

"sure." Flora whispered so everyone couldn't hear her.

"I saw a picture of you kissing a guy."Flora head turned red, he had seen the picture of her and Her ex Marc. She had been dating him for about a year but it just didn't really work out; they were in two different places in their life.

"When? She asked

"Earlier today and don't ask how, are you dating the guy?"

"Not anymore."She said and people started clapping king Theodor was done with his Speech.

"Guess it is my turn now."

"It is going to be fine, just look at me if you get nervous." Helia went up at the scene and started talking.

"Not long ago I got asked how do you move on when the love of your life is dead. I answered you just do, but that wasn't true. The truth is that you never really move on, you tell yourself that you are fine that you are ready to move on, but deep down in inside you know that it's a lie you tell yourself to survive. Because you can't face the truth that she is gone forever that she is never coming back, so you keep telling lies to yourself until you start to believe them."

His eyes was locked to Flora as he was talking, he wanted her to hear everything." It takes time moving on it is not something you "just do" but it is something you have to do, because you are still alive and you have to honor that person you lost in the best way you can. I love Flora and I always will no matter what happens, she was the most caring and beautiful girl I ever knew and ever will know because there is nobody like her. She was loved by family and friends there never will forget her. "

"Beautiful speech." Andrew said and clapped as he made his way up the scene. "Helia is it?"

"What do you want Andrew?" Helia asked as Andrew walked over to him, Andrew just stood there and looked at him for a minute and then smirked. He grabbed Helia's arm and it was like lighting stock him, luckily Andrew quickly got what he wanted.

"The Kids are in a house out in the woods, they live are with their mothers." Andrew said and four person with hoods on nodded and disappeared." Now what I'm going to do with all of you." Nobody moved everyone was scared, what he was going to do next." I think I'm going to have a little fun seeing the roof fall down on you." Andrew attacked the roof and it started to fall down, people started to scream and run for their life.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. Like always Please review,i love to hear what you think.:)


	17. it is over

"Mom I don't feel so good."Ophir said and rested his head on Layla shoulder; he was so hot it was like his hold body was on fire. Layla was getting more and more worried about him it all had started this afternoon; he had told her he didn't feel very well and she had told him to go rest for a while, when she have checked on him she notice he was getting a fever so she had decided to stay home. She had just fallen to sleep with Ophir, when the trix and Michael appeared in her bedroom with a crying Tammy.

"I know, just hold on a little longer."Layla mumbled and look for a way out of the basement but she couldn't see any, the only way out is the door and she knew Andrew were standing outside it. They were doomed but how did they find them?

"Why did we have to go with Andrew?"Lucas asked whispering not far away from her, all of the kids had fallen to sleep again except for Lucas. He was too scared to sleep and he missed his mom and dad, where were they when he needed them.

"It is complicated, go back to sleep."

"I'm scared."

"I know, just go back to sleep everything is going to be better in the morning." It seemed to assure him because he lay down again and wrapped his blanket around him; soon she could hear he was sleeping as well. Of course Lucas was scared she was scared and she was the adult, she wished she could fall asleep again but she couldn't. She was too worried about Ophir and the others, she did know where they were the last time she had heard from them were when Flora called home to check on her. Suddenly the door opened and Layla could see even dose it was dark, it Andrew who was coming down the stairs.

"Hallo." He said when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stood there for a minute waiting for her to yell at him but she didn't. She just looked at him with her eyes full with hate; he was actually a little scared of her right now.

"What do want now?" Layla hissed after a couple of minute of silence, her self-control was really getting tested now. All she wanted to was get up and start hitting him till he bagged for forgiveness and let her and the children go, but she wasn't stupid she couldn't take on Andrew, the trix and Michael.

"Nothing."Andrew said for once he had decided to do something nice, and she was hissing at him. He looked over at Ophir he didn't look good, after Andrew had touched Helia he had got this strange feeling that he had done something wrong and he needed to make up for it.

"Ophir needs a doctor."She said when she noticed he was looking at Ophir.

"No he don't, all he needs is to drink this." Andrew said and took a step closer to them, to give Layla the drink that was in his hand to give to Ophir.

"Stay away from us."Layla said and tightened her grip on Ophir.

"Look he is sick and he needs this, I know you don't trust me but Ophir needs this."

"How can I be sure this will help him and not kill him."

"We need him alive. And…" Andrew said and took a sip of the drink." Believe me now? If it was going to kill Ophir would had killed I by now."

"Give me that." Layla said and Andrew handed her it. "Why are you helping me anyway?"

"You help me once, so now I'm returning the favor." Andrew said but Layla didn't believe him, she couldn't remember one time she had helped Andrew. What was he up to, he looked like he didn't like doing this but he had to. Maybe his conscience is bugging him.

"No you are not, I have never helped you once; your conscience is bugging you that's why you are doing this."

"Impossible I don't have a conscience." Andrew said and crossed his arms, he was insulted have could she think he had a conscience. He had never felt guilty about anything he had done why would he start caring now.

"Andrew they are here!"A voice yelled from upstairs before Layla could say anything. Andrew looked a little lost for a moment like he wasn't expected someone to yell for him, he quickly got a grip on himself.

"Just make sure he drinks that."Andrew said and went upstairs again.

* * *

Everyone was running as fast as they could out of Alfea's ballroom as the roof was falling down, everybody except for the winx and the boys. They were running to Helia who was still on the floor, Flora was the first one to get to him.

"Helia wake up now, Helia com on we need to get out of here." Flora yelled and kept pulling in Helia for him to wake up, but he didn't. He had just said he loved her he couldn't die now, not before she had told him she was still in love with him. This wasn't happening to her this was all just a bad dream, she had been through so much but she couldn't lose Helia. "Helia wake up now."

"We need to get out now." Stella yelled when the she and the other girls got to Flora." If we stay here any longer the roof is going to collapse on us." Just then Brandon and Sky got up to them as a piece of the roof landed right next to them.

"Brandon take his feet, I will take his arms." Sky said and took Helia's arms and Brandon took his feet and started running with the others, out of the ballroom and in to the hallway. The hallway was of course full with shocked and scared people, but they made room for them.

"He is a lot heavier than he looks." Brandon said as he put Helia down in the hallway.

"Has anyone seen Timmy?"Tecna asked look around for Timmy but she couldn't see him anywhere, all she could see was big pieces of the roof inside the ballroom, and shocked people out in the hallway. She could see Victor was okay he was helping some people, but no Timmy.

"Don't worry, he is probably with Riven." Musa said trying to calm Tecna down and herself down.

"Is there a doctor, somewhere near here we can take him to?" Bloom asked and checked Helia's puls.

"Miele is getting the nurse; let me take a look at him in the meanwhile." A tall man said and got to them, Flora quick realized it was her dad. And it didn't take long before most of other the parents where there to, and with them Riven and Timmy.

"How is he?" Flora asked after a while, it was so unreal for her to sit across to her dad. And knowing he thought that she dead.

"He seems to be staple, so he is problely going to wake up any minute." Flora's dad said and they were relieved that he was going to be okay. Bloom was about to hug sky when her bracelets got stuck in her dress, and then it happened, her bracelets broke.

"Shit." Riven said when Bloom turned into herself. All of the parents and the people there were near them started to scream.

"We don't have time for this; we have to get the kids before it too late." Musa said.

"you all go and get the kids, I'll stay here with Bloom and get this mess sorted out." Sky said and all of the others started running out of Alfea.

* * *

"Layla." They all yelled when they enter the door, everything looked normal. Brandon, who was the last one get in the door, closed it after him. As soon as he closed the door it disappeared, out in the blue it was like it never had been there.

"Guys the door just disappeared." Brandon said freaked out that the door just like that disappeared.

"Brandon, don't be silly – the door is really gone." Musa was shocked when she saw there was no door anymore, all there were was a wall. She ran up to the wall to feel if it was still there but she didn't feel anything.

"What that is impossible."Timmy said and turned around to what they were talking about.

"No it is not impossible." Michael appeared with a big smirk on his face that quickly disappeared." Where is the girl with the red hair?"

"If it is Bloom you are talking about, she is not here." Stella said making Michael more angry then he was. There was no way she was going to tell him where Bloom was, it was bad enough that they all were here. If Andrew and Michael had Bloom too, they could go through with their plan.

"I can see that, now tell me where she is." Michael said and made his way down the stairs, while he waved his hand.

"Girls, I think now would be a good time to transform." Riven said when he saw how terrified the girls looked as Michael came down the stair. With every step Michael took the girls looked more and more terrified, what had Michael don to them since they were so scared of him?

"They can't hear you right now, they minds are somewhere else at the moment." Michael said as the girls started acting crazy, Tecna got down on all four and hit the floor with her hands. Flora started to sound like she couldn't breathe, and Musa sat down on the Floor and mumbled something about they couldn't get her here.

"What have you done to them? Timmy said shocked.

"Andrew they are here!" Michael yelled.

"No!" Stella started yelling and started running back and forth." leave me alone, I haven't done anything wrong."

"Stella calm down." Brandon said and got a hold of her, so she wouldn't start running again." What the hell have you done to her?" Brandon yelled furious at Michael, Stella started to shake uncontrollable and her face turned blue.

"She is doing that to herself, I only pushed her little on the way."

"Dad stop playing with them, we need them." Andrew said and Michael rolled his eyes at him, making Andrew stair at him end till Michael gave up and waved his hand. The girls Stopped acting crazy, Tecna and Musa got up from the floor.

"Now we just have to wait for Bloom then we can begin."

* * *

"And now they have found us." Bloom said finishing telling all the parents about everything that had happened. And that had taken a long time because every time she said something one of the parents would ask her something or com with an outburst.

"Can't we do something to help or just see our kids?" Flora's mother said and Bloom smiled a little, Flora wasn't a kid any more but she still was to her mother. Bloom's own mother was sitting next to her with her arms around her.

"There must be something we can do to help."Stella's father said.

"No we don't even-"Bloom was about to explain when the door opened and Chris and Lena came in.

"I'm sorry we are late but we found something and." Chris said and looked around the room." Who are all these people?" He said when he realized there were other people then Bloom and Sky in the room .

"They are the girls' parents."Sky explained to him, they were all inside Ms. Faragonda's office. Except for Helia, who was down at the nurse's office.

"Hey everyone." Lena said sweetly and turned to Bloom." Bloom we have some great news, we have figured out a way to take Andrew and Michael's prows away from them."

"That's great!" Bloom said and walked over to Lena.

"Yeah it is, all you have to do is hold this little bag and focusing on Andrew and Michael."

"I can do it?"Bloom asked surprised, could she have done that all long.

"Not without the bag, you and the bag are the only things that can take their prows away. Because your dragonflame is much older, than the prows there was given to Andrew and Michael." Chris explained to her

"I don't understand any of what you just said, but just give her the bag." Layla's father said and Chris gave Bloom the bag.

"Okay, here it goes." Bloom said and focused on Andrew and Michael .

* * *

"I don't understand, how could Michael control you just by waving his hand?" Timmy asked, Andrew and Michael have lead them all down in the basement, where Layla and the kids were.

"Don't ask me i don't have a clue."Stella said not taking her eyes of Lucas, who was lying in Brandon's arms. All of the kids were with their mom or dad; Tammy were safe with Flora, who was thinking about Helia. Riven had Alexander and Dominic while Musa was sitting next to him with Gabriell.

"I think it has something to do with the marks we have."Layla said looking at Ophir, who looked better now than before.

"I think you are right."Tecna said

"What marks?." Riven asked confused, what were they talking about.

"The once Michael marked us with." Musa said like it was something they already knew.

"Hold on, Michael marked you?" Brandon said.

"Yeah he marked us like cattle." Stella said, still bitter about it.

"Why have you guys told us that before?" Timmy asked when the door opened and Andrew and Michael came down the stairs.

"We are back now tell me where is Bloom." Michael said, clearly wasn't in a mood to play around anymore.

"No way."Musa said as she put Gabriell down and got up.

"Have it you way." Michael said and waved his hand but nothing happened. "What the… my prows they are gone!" Michael said and started to panic.

"What are you crazy we can't lose our prows, let me try." Andrew said." Mine are gone too."

"Girls I think I time to get those two what they deserve." Stella said and smirked when she realized the rolls has reversed. All of the girls transformed.

"Let all attack them on the same time and to send them back to where they belong."Layla said and Andrew and Michael started yelling and tried to ran up the stairs, but they wasn't fast enough.

"Winx!" Ophir, Tammy and Lucas woke up by Andrew and Michael's yelling, all three stood there and saw the moms in full Winx mode while the triplets proved that they could sleep through anything. And Just like that, they were gone.

"We did it we won!" Stella yelled happily and throw her arms in the air.

"Yeah we did we still got it" Layla said and hugged Musa

"Finally it is over."

* * *

**Here you got it, what do you think? Only one chapter left. ****Please review**


	18. letter

Helia looked out of the window; he was still at Alfea because the nurse wanted to keep him for the night. He couldn't sleep not after Sky had stopped by and told him the news and of course he was happy that Andrew and Michael was gone ,but there were still a lot of things left to do and figure out. They had no idea where the Trix were and they had to get Chris and Lena back to the cave and lots of other things that needed to be done but all he could think about was what happened next. Now that it all was out in the open the girls could do whatever they wanted to do there was no more hiding from the rest of the world, which meant that Flora was moving out of the house. He walked over to the bed and lay down again. It hadn't been the memorial services he had imagined, it was clear that it was Flora's mother who had been in charge. On Linphea they don't mourn at memorial services or funerals no they celebrate; they celebrate that the person had lived and they have been lucky enough to know them. He heard a knock on the door and he sat up in the bed.

"Hey, good you are up." Flora said after she closed the door and walked over to Helia.

"I couldn't sleep." He said and it looked like she hadn't neither, when she finally reached his bed she didn't say anything. Instead she put her arms around him and held him close, sometimes action speaks louder than words and this was one of those times. It didn't take long before Helia hugged her back.

"For a minute I thought I had lost you." She said and pulled back from him, so she could sit on the bed next to him.

"The nurse told me what happened."

"I'm just glad that you are alive, I don't know what I would had done if you were dead. There were still so many things I needed to tell you, and for a moment I thought it was too late you have no idea what it feels like." She stopped herself because she realized it wasn't true, he did know what it feels like." You do know what that feels like."

"Yes I do but I wish I didn't, I wish that everyday until I found out you were alive."

"Did you mean what you said in your speech?"

"Of course I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I still love you Flora" He could see that Flora was about to say something but he needed to tell her this now when he had the chance to." Let me finish, these last couple of days all I have been thinking about is when was the right time to tell you and if I should tell you. At the memorial service when I looked down at you and saw your beautiful green eyes, I realized I had to tell you one way or the other that I'm still in love with you. I know you moved on and it has been five years ago since we were together and I will respect it if you don't feel the same way, but I need to know how you feel about me."

"I love you too Helia, that was what I needed to tell you. That it is why I came here right away after talking to my parents because I love you and I don't want to live without you. I lived for five years without you and I don't want to live another five without you. I need you Helia, I feel lost when I'm not with you it is like there is missing something like a piece of me. But when I'm with you I feel whole and complete, I feel like I can do everything." Flora said as she looked into Helia's eyes; without a second thought, Helia lifted his hand to her cheek and bend down to softly and slowly kiss her lips. It didn't take long for Flora to respond. Only now she truly realized how much she had missed him, how much she had been longing for him; she was finally whole and complete again. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door; they pulled apart and turned their attention to the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but this letter came for you and it says urgent." The nurse said when she realized she had ruined a moment. Flora's head was bright red and she tried not to make eye contact with the nurse when she came over to the bed and handed Helia the letter.

"Thank you."Helia said as the nurse closed the door, he looked at the letter and started to read it to Flora since her name was on it too." Dear Helia and Flora you don't know me but I have, something to tell you about your future or Tammy's to be more specific. Right now everything is looking good Andrew and Michael is gone the Trix is really not a thread to you amore after Andrew and Michael removed their powers."

"Andrew and Michael removed the Trix's powers?"Flora asked confused.

"It is what it says."Helia answered and put his arm around her." You are going to have a couple of peace full years after this and you should enjoy them to the fullest because before you know it everything is going to be chaos. Tammy has a destiny to for fill what it is I can't say but what I can say is Tammy is going to have a difficult life and she is going to make some tough decisions. She is going to turn her back to her love ones in order to for fill her destiny and she is going to betray everyone."

"No that can't be true I don't believe it; Tammy is not going to do all of these things. That is impossible it is Tammy we are talking about." Flora said, refusing to believe the letter.

"It is probably some sick joke, the person who wrote this hadn't even signed it." He said trying to assure her and himself.

"You are probably right."

"I think you should get some sleep you look tired, by the way where is Tammy?"

"With my parents she couldn't sleep so I took her to meet my parents, when I left she was showing them one of her drawings. She didn't think it was perfect and this drawing needed to be, maybe she shouldn't be drawing so much because she is starting to-" Flora was about to work herself up, but Helia cut her off.

"Stop worrying and sleep, everything is fine." Flora closed her eyes. What Helia and Flora didn't know yet was everyone ells had gotten a similar letter, and even if they didn't want to believe it every word in that letter was true.

* * *

"Oh you have no idea how much I missed you." Stella said and hugged her dad she was finally back where she belonged, back in Solaria where she was the princess. She had been talking with her dad for the last hour while Brandon and Lucas got a look around the palace. "By the way where is mom?"

"She is sleeping; I think she had _enough_ action for one day." Stella sat down in her chair again, while her dad walked over to his bookcase.

"More like a year, so when did you two get back to together?"

"About two years ago and there is something I need to tell you about your mother and me."

"You are getting devoice again?"

"How did you….?"

"Just a lucky guess."

"You have to understand something first: when we "lost" you your mother and i became close friends. Two years after your "death" some very important people started questioning if I should still be king when I had no children to inherit the throne or a wife. So I had to do something but I didn't know what to do since I didn't want to get marry or have another child, that was when I came up with this plan. Your mother often said she missed being royalty and the people of Solaria loved her when she was queen; so I asked her to marry me again but only to be a public face and she agreed. Since your mother is a little younger than me we led people to believe that we were trying to have a child. But now that you are here we don't have to since you are going to inherit the throne after me and your son is going to inherit it after you."

"king Lucas, that's a first right?" ever since Stella was four her dad had been trying to teach her all of the names of kings that had rolled Solaria, but there were so many names that she thought it was impossible. Her dad once said to her when she was fourteen "if it had been designers you would had remembered." And that was probably true.

"Right. I guess Brandon was happy when he found out it was a boy, and he was right all a long." King Radius said and smile he was so happy nothing in the world could change that, he had just gotten his daughter back from the "dead".

"I think he was happy but I don't think it would have made much of a difference to him. Speaking of Lucas I better go see what they are up to." Stella said as she walked over to the door and opened it, just then Lucas came sliding across the hallway with Brandon running after him trying to stop him. "Hold it mister." Stella yelled and Lucas stopped." No running inside."

"Yes dad, no running inside." Lucas said smirking, knowing perfectly well it was him she was talking to.

"Lucas there is also no sliding across the hallway." She looked over at Brandon but didn't say anything, she wanted to talk to him about them but she didn't know how to start and she didn't want to talk in front of Lucas. She looked over at her dad and he quickly understood.

"The ballroom is much bigger, com I will show you."King Radius said to Lucas as he started walking, Lucas was quickly next to him.

"So, Lucas seems to like the palace."Brandon said when Radius and Lucas was gone.

"Yeah." Stella said

"I thought a lot about our talk the one we never got to finish, what I wanted to say was that nobody knows if we are going to split up if we get back together. When it comes to love nobody knows what's going to happen, it is a chance you take and a chance we have taken together before. The question is, are you willing to take that chance again? Because I'm, there is no doubt in my mind I'm willing to give up everything for you if you love me and is willing to take thechance." Of course she loved him he was still the same old Brandon, the one that made her laugh the one that would be there for her whenever she needed him.

"I'm still going to live, here in Solaria." Stella smiled and walked closer Brandon.

"I know, I will quit my job at Redfountain."Brandon said as he walked towards her.

"But you love teaching."

"I love you more." He was just about to kiss her when Lucas came running back to them, with a letter in his hand. King Radius was right behind him, he looked pretty upset.

"You need to read that letter." King Radius said.

"What is wrong dad?" Stella asked confused

"Just read it." Stella and Brandon started to read the letter: _you don't know me but I have something to tell you about Lucas future._ _Lucas has a destiny to for fill what it is I can't say but what I can say is that Lucas is going to get in a lot of trouble but don't worry he is like a cat, he always lands on his feet. He is going to make a tough choice that will cost him his best friend. But no matter what happens you have to support him because without your support he will not make it. And when he one day comes home and tell you he is dating a girl name Bella tell him you want to meet her, trust me he will thank you later for it. Oh and one last thing, when he gets expelled from school don't be too mad._

"Were did this letter come from?"Brandon asked

"Don't know I found it inside the ball room." Lucas said, he didn't know what the letter said, and he didn't want to if it made people upset. They all just stood there and looked at each other thinking the same thing, were did the letter come from?

* * *

"So you guys didn't get any letters." Helia asked Timmy over the phone, Timmy was watching Tecna say goodbye to everyone. The turn had come to Viktor and he whispered something in Tecna's ear. Timmy didn't know what was going on with Tecna and Victor, one minute Victor was going to live with Tecna up here and the next he was leaving. He couldn't honestly say that he was sad that Victor was leaving, to be completely honest he was happy.

"No we haven't."Timmy answered and turned his attention back to Helia on the phone.

"I just wanted to hear if you had gotten a letter too."

"We haven't, it is probably something the Trix has send."

"No it is I call Sky they found the Trix, it wasn't them."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure they have been on the run ever since Andrew took away their powers."

"When did he do that?"

"Right after they locked Layla and the children down in the baseman."

"Have any of the others gotten a letter?"

"Yes the only once of haven't are Bloom and Sky and you guys."

"So it is only you with kids?."

"Yes I seems that way."

"It makes sense since the letters is about the kids."

"Layla's wasn't really about Ophir, it was more about what a bad mother she is going to be. The only thing that was about Ophir was that he one day when he was old enough he was going to get Nabu out of limbo but he was going to pay a high price for it. Layla's dad has sent his guards out to capture whoever wrote it"

"Helia I got to go now, bye." Timmy said when he saw Tecna had sent the others back were they came from. "Are you okay?" Timmy asked her when he walked up to her and saw she looked a little sad.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just going to miss them."

"I know it is none of my business but why is Victor leaving?" He had to ask he needed to know, why would anyone leave Tecna? It was Tecna she was the perfect girlfriend; in his eyes and of course he knew that maybe not everyone thought that.

"Because we broke up or more like he told me how to break up with him. He didn't want me to be wondering what could have been for the rest of my life."

"What did he mean by that?"

"He found out that I was still in love with you."Tecna said she might as well tell him now; she looked over at him trying to see what he was thinking but all she could see that it had surprised him that she had told him.

"You are still in love with me?" Timmy said surprised and happy at the same time.

"Yes, I know you maybe not in love with me but if you are I know I have to try one more time. If I don't Victor is right, I'm going to be wondering what could have been for the rest of my life and I don't want that." Tecna said and moved closer to Timmy.

"I don't want that neither, I'm still in love with you." Timmy said and kissed Tecna, Who was more than happy to kiss him back.

* * *

"Alexander calm down everything is fine; there is no reason to cry." Riven said trying to get Alexander to stop crying, Musa have left him with the kids at first she had hesitated but Riven had managed to convince her that they would be perfectly fine with him. All of the kids had been sleeping so he didn't understand why Musa was so worried leaving him alone with the kids for a few hours, well that was end till Alexander woke up and started yelling and crying. Flora and Layla had taken their kids to meet their parents which Riven thought was a little odd since it was four in the morning but not as weird as Stella who decided to pack her and Lucas stuff right away and go to solaria; Brandon went with her and Lucas. Bloom and sky were out trying to find the Trix while Tecna and Timmy went with Chris, Lena and Victor to make sure they got home safely. So there was no one home to help him with Alexander, not that he would have asked anybody away.

"No it is not fine." Alexander cried." she is missing me and she doesn't understand where I'm."

"Who is missing you?" Riven asked but Alexander didn't answer him, Riven started walking back and forth in the living room with Alexander in his arms. It seemed to calm him down a little but not much, Riven was going out of his mind he had been crying for an hour now. The door into the children's room opened and Dominic came out, Dominic looked around the room for his mom but he couldn't see her. The only ones he could see was Alexander with Riven.

"Dad, where is mom." Dominic said and walked over to the couch and sat down while Riven was completely shocked that Dominic had called him dad. Gabriell called him dad all the time and Alexander call him it once in a while but Dominic was the only one who had hadn't said it, so it surprised Riven that he said it now." Why is Alexander crying, did he had a bad dream again?"

"Yeah he had a bad dream." Riven said, Dominic was too young to understand what Alexander's dreams really were. Beside Alexander didn't want his sister and brother to know what his bad dreams really were.

"Did you take him down to the kitchen, so he can play on the pots and pans like they're drums(1)?" Dominic asked loudly trying to drown out Alexander's crying. Normally playing on the pots and pans would make him stop crying, since there was nothing Alexander loved more than playing on the pots and pans.

"Yes I have tried that but he isn't interested in playing." It was the first thing Riven had tried but Alexander had just started crying even more.

"Oh then he is really really sad than you have to sing for him, that is what mom dose." Dominic said he didn't like seeing his brother or sister crying, so he tried to help his dad to comfort Alexander. He had decided to call Riven dad since it didn't seemed like he was going anywhere, the truth was that Dominic was scared of losing more people that was close to him. Two months ago he had a grand mom, an uncle Nabu, Tristan, wolf and Jack; now they all were gone and he wasn't going to see them again.

"What do I sing?" Riven asked walked over and sat down beside Dominic, he were so desperate that he was willing to do anything to make Alexander stop crying for a minute. Just one minute was that too much to ask for, a minute where he could hear himself thinking.

"I don't know, what did your mom sing to you?" Dominic wasn't very often awake when Alexander had a bad dream but he knew his mother always just sang the song that first popped in to her head.

"My mom didn't sing to me." Riven said hoping Dominic wouldn't ask any questions about it but when he saw how big his eyes had grown when he told him, he knew he was going to ask.

"Really? Not even when you were sad?" Riven shocked his head, Dominic couldn't imagine his mom not singing to him. "Wow, mom always sings to us when we are sad or if we ask for it."

"Then sing."

"Okay but I'm not very good at it:

_Love is not a game_

_Sooner or later you will understand._

_When you hold me tight_

_I feel the cold between us.(_2)" Dominic started singing and it didn't take long before Riven realized what song he was singing.

"_Too many words are_

_ sealed in your heart._

_ No, it is not easy to love you." _Alexander stopped crying and started to listen to Dominic, he had heard the song many times before but he never got tired of hearing it.

_"I get lost in memories_

_ between smiles and tears._

_ When I look you in the eyes_

_ I don't know who you are." _Riven's mind went back to the day he for the first time really listened to the song while Musa was singing that song. He remember looking op at her while she was looking down at him as she said those last six words "I don't know who you are". He remembered how much it had hurt him hearing those words, have could she not know she was the person that knew him the best.

_"Try to let go_

_ Just for a moment._

_ or else it all will be useless._

_ You tell me this will end_

_ this half-life._

_And you take me, but then you leave me._

_This is the end of us._

_ This time I will not stop._

_ My life is Rock and roll_

_ And you'll hear my song._

_ Sorry love, but it is too late._

_Stop playing with my heart_

_and let me hear that_

_I am as important to you_

_as you are to me." _Alexander was clearly enjoying Dominic singing to him, Dominic's little child voice was filling the room but he stopped now. At first he thought he stopped because he had forgotten the rest but he quickly realized that Dominic was waiting on Alexander to sing the rest. Soon Alexander realized that too and started singing the rest. 

_"I say enough is enough,_

_ What's going on in your head?_

_ From now on I will think of you no more._

_You tell me this will end_

_ This half-life._

_And you take me, but then you leave me._

_This is the end of us. "_Just then Musa showed up in the door, she looked over at them and for a moment Riven thought she was going to start crying. Her eyes were already red and blank from crying. Dominic and Alexander didn't see Musa in the doorway since they were sitting with their backs against it.

_ This time I will not stop._

_ My life is rock and roll_

_ And you'll hear my song._

_ Sorry love, but it is too late."_

"That was great honey."Musa said when she had gotten herself together again, the boys turned their heads around and their faces lighted up with joy.

"Mom!" Dominic said as he and Alexander ran to her and gave her a hug, just what she needed. What Riven didn't know was that she had gotten a letter, a letter she wished she never gotten. Musa wasn't planning to share that letter with anyone; no good could come out of anybody ells reading it.

"You two look tired maybe you should go to bed again."

"Well I'm a little tired." Alexander and took Dominic by the hand and went into their room, he had the feeling his mom wanted to talk to their dad alone for a while.

"I talked to my dad; I can live with him until I get a job and a place to live. We are leaving after breakfast; I just wanted to let you know now and not later when I tell the kids." Musa said and walked over to the couch and Riven got up from it.

"What you can't just leave, you got to be kitting me Musa."She couldn't just leave him again; he had just gotten her back he didn't want to lose her again and the kids.

"I can't stay here Riven." Musa said furious, couldn't he just is once make things easy and not so complicated. Couldn't he just this once let her do what she wanted.

"We can buy an apartment in Magix, I have a lot of money saved up-"

"Riven stop we are not going to live together in some apartment in Magix just because we have three children together, it wouldn't work trust me on that. We are not going to live together you don't love me and you probably never have just a little bit." She couldn't go around and play make believe with him, she was just going to get more hurt then she was now. "You couldn't even write a speech."

"There are a lot of things you can say about me but that I never loved you isn't one of them. I couldn't write a speech you know I'm not good with word ever since Saladin asked us I have been trying to write one, do you know why? Because I still love you damn it there I said it my words might not be magic, but they cut straight to the truth. I know you still love me because you wouldn't have sung that song to the boys if you didn't. That song means something to you like it means something to me, it is our song."He was right she did love him and whenever she thought of him she would sing it, but if they moved in together there was no turning back. Could he handle that?

"There is no turning back if we move in together." She said and took a step closer to him, sotheir faces were just a few centimeters apart while she looked him in his eyes.

"We already live together we have been doing it for a month already." He said without blinking once, and then she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss that sent shock waves to every cell in her body. She shortly after pulled to say three little words with great meaning.

"I love you." He simply answered by leaning down and kissed her. Everything was fine for now but two different places were a book and a letter waiting to be found. Waiting for the chosen one to find and start the six children's mission.

* * *

(1) From chapter five

(2) The song heart of stone when I first hear it there was only the Italian version. So I translated the Italian version with Google translated of course I know it Google can't translated 100% correct and I have also change a few words so it made sense. And I really liked the two first verses, so I wanted to use it in this story.

**That was that the end finally. It has been hard but i think it is pretty good for my first ff-fiction. I know there have been a lot of misspellings but as you know English isn't my first language and I'm also dyslexic (the last part I didn't mention before.) Please review, I love to hear what you think of this chapter and the whole story ;)**


End file.
